Return to Eden
by Reynsi
Summary: Set in 2013. After five years in Dublin, John Paul returns to Hollyoaks. Will Craig follow him? What does the future hold for McDean? Soapy fic that may go on forever. Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment!
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuing fic, which I'm still working on, and may just continue as I don't really have a fixed idea about how it's going to end. It begins in September 2013. I have not followed the show religiously since 2008 so many characters other than the two main ones may have developed totally differently on the show than portrayed here.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**1) Wednesday 4 Sept 2013 - The Prodigal Son**

"Mum, I'm home!" John Paul shouted as he opened the front door to the McQueen house. Seeing the head of his youngest sister lying on the couch, he nodded to her, "Michaela, come and help with all this stuff! I can't leave it in the car!"

The blond woman lifted her head and saw her brother carrying what looked like an entire wardrobe. "Hey bro, what's with all this stuff. It looks like you're moving back in!" She let her head rest back on the pillow and turned her attention to the telly. "And I can't be carrying things, in my state!"

"Which state?" John Paul couldn't see the protruding belly because of the limited view of the baggage. "Mum, are you gonna help us with this?" He shouted towards the kitchen where he expected his mum to be.

"She's out! You'll have to do it by yourself," his sister offered from the couch. "Where's Craig?"

John Paul sighed as he left the load he'd been carrying at the bottom of the stairs and headed back for the door. "He couldn't make it today. He'll be here tomorrow or Friday. I hope!"

He whispered the last bit, so Michaela didn't hear his exact words, but the tone of her brother's voice betrayed that all probably wasn't just peachy in the McDean household. She'd wondered about the state of their relationship lately. John Paul had called her increasingly frequently, wanting to hear everything about what was going on in Hollyoaks, but somehow never bothering to ask about her life, as if he'd just expected her to remain the teenager he'd left at the hospital five years earlier. At the same time he hardly offered anything about what was going on with him and Craig, apart from the obvious fact that Craig had finished his undergraduate degree the previous year, followed by a strenuous masters, which seemed to keep him in the library twenty-four seven. John Paul, although studying for a BA in English literature himself, a degree he'd just finished with honours the previous week, had seemed to be at home every night, or down the pub with some of his college friends. So all in all, Michaela had grown a bit suspicious, and had decided to keep the news about her sudden pregnancy a secret until he showed up, as a reminder that she also had a life.

John Paul returned to the living room carrying two more suitcases and what looked like three rucksacks from where Michaela was lying. "So where's everyone? I thought everyone would be welcoming the prodigal son?" He smiled at his sister as he ran out again, shouting. "Only two more boxes!" Michaela rolled her eyes and blew her gum.

Half a minute later he was back in the living room, carrying two large boxes. He stood there for a few seconds looking for a place to put them and seeing no alternative, landed them on the coffee table, blocking his sister's view to the telly, and receiving a loud "OY!" in the process. "So what's up, sis?" he asked as he let himself fall back on the couch, giving her only a second to move her legs. "When did this happen?" He pointed at her belly.

"Yesterday!" she groaned irritably. "Why? What do you care?" She started to get up from the couch.

"Oy, what's wrong?" John Paul looked at her in surprise. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, or do, John Paul. It's what you never do!" She rose to her feet. "And what's with all that?" She pointed at the mess her brother had created in the living room. "You can't fool me, John Paul! This is not the luggage of someone just coming home for a visit. Why haven't you told mum you were moving back? And where is Craig, we all thought you'd both be coming today. In fact, mum is over at Frankie's organising a welcome home party for the pair of you! They've been planning it for weeks, ever since you mentioned that you were coming after the exams."

"I told you, he couldn't make it yet. Still a bit busy with his project. He should be done with it by the weekend, though, next week at the latest." Michaela could see the doubt in her brother's eyes, and couldn't but soften up towards him.

"Oy, come here, big bro. Aren't you gonna give your whale of a sister a hug? Welcome home!"

John Paul smiled as he rose from the couch and stepped towards his sister to give her a large hug.

Michaela closed her eyes as she felt the familiar smell of his favorite perfume mixed with his coconut hair wax. "So, do I have to interrogate you like a terrorist? Why are you moving home and where is your boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2) ****Wednesday 4 Sept 2013 - **A Secret Shared

"I've told you a thousand times, Craig spends most of the time in the library, working on his project. He has to hand it in before the weekend, but I'd ... we'd hoped that he would've finished before last weekend, so we could celebrate with our mates before coming over for the wedding." John Paul placed the steaming mugs on the kitchen table and took a seat opposite his sister.

He hadn't replied to her questions right away but had told her that he'd been dying for a brew since leaving Dublin earlier that morning. Michaela noticed this choice of words, 'Dublin' - not 'home' and wondered whether her brother would answer the first part of her question, but decided not to prod him, not just yet, anyway. She knew she'd find out soon enough. It was obvious, on the other hand, that he seemed willing to discuss the situation with Craig, so she decided to focus her attention there.

"I know that, but you're not being totally honest with me. Is everything alright between the two of you? You don't think he's seeing someone else, or anything?" She looked at him worriedly.

John Paul seemed genuinely taken aback by her questions. "No, of course not. Everything's just fine!" He started laughing. "So that's what you've all been thinking! No, not at all!" He took a sip from his cup. "No, honestly, he's just been incredibly busy. I would never have believed it if I hadn't witnessed it myself. He's working on an important project, which can actually be a huge deal for both of our future. But he's forbidden me to breath a word of it to anyone before he arrives and it's all settled."

He noticed the curiousity in his youngest sister's gaze, and stopped her in her tracks. "No, you're not getting a word out of me about it!" He turned his attention to her mid-section. "So, little sis, what have you been up to? Or should I say, who have you been lying down with?' He giggled at his own wit.

"Ha ha!" Michaela faked a laugh and cleared her throat. "Well, if you'd bothered to ask, SIX MONTHS AGO, I was in fact engaged to Josh..."

"Josh? Josh Ashworth? Hannah's Josh?" her brother interrupted her. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one knew, until later, and then it was all a mess anyway. He'd moved away to London with Amy and she needed help with the kids. That's why I was staying in London a year ago. Until, of course, they broke up, and Amy came back to live at her dad's. I decided to stay in London for a couple of weeks, and me and him just hit it off, as we always did, you know. So, that's what happened."

"So it's Josh's child!" John Paul looked stunned.

"No, that's what's such a mess!" Michaela rose to her feet. "I can't sit on these chairs any more. The back is killing me! Let's move to the couch. No, when I came back home, me and Ames went out and I somehow ended in bed with Barnsey. Then Josh came back and asked me in secret to marry him, and I said yes, and then I realised my periods had stopped, and it couldn't be him, and ..." the blond seemed to crumble together as she sat down on the sofa.

John Paul sat down next to his sister and took her in his arms. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I can't believe no one told me! Not mum, not Jacks, not Carmel, and she's normally not one to keep secrets for more than thirty seconds!"

"That's because they don't know! I haven't told anyone!" Michaela finally gave in to her tears. "What would they think, John Paul? It's me best mate's dad! And if she ever found out about me and Josh, I'd lose her forever. So I had to break it off with him and just deal with it by myself."

Seeing his sister in this state, John Paul felt powerless, but couldn't refrain from asking, "So no one knows who the father is?"

A few seconds later Michaela's sobs were subsiding, and she could finally answer, "only Suzanne, she overheard me talking to the doctor the other day. But I know she won't be telling. It would totally ruin her career!"

"Which career?" John Paul looked at his sister again, wondering whether five years could really make such difference to once familiar surroundings.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Michaela finally looked herself again, and John Paul could see the former wannabe gossip queen reflecting in her eyes. "She's the head nurse of the hospital now, a real powerhouse, in charge of almost everything! And what with Hannah's wedding coming up, she's not gonna be risking everything by spreading private stuff about her patients, friends or neighbours!"

"And why is Hannah's wedding so important? She's only getting married to Gilly! Or should I say finally!" John Paul couldn't help but admire his sister's valiant strike, from personal devastation to triumphant gloating in under three seconds.

"Because Gilly's mum is an MP now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3) Wednesday 4 Sept 2013 - Unforgiven**

An hour later John Paul left the house, after moving his stuff to the corner of the living room. He had been about to carry all of it to his old room when Michaela had reminded him that after five years living in it, it now was hers, although their mum might of course want to push her back out. In any case, she also told him that Myra and Frankie had decided that him and Craig should stay at Frankie's where there was much more space.

The welcome home party was supposed to start in five minutes, but John Paul decided to take the longer walk through the village to check what everything looked like. He knew that Carmel had renamed Evissa, 'Carmel's', and that Tony had sold the restaurant to a well-known chain of Italian restaurants. At first glance the square basically looked the same, but when he got closer he realised that Drive'n'Buy now had a brand new back-lit sign, reading 'Ashworth's Night & Day'.

'It is true! Suzanne and Neville have gone up-market!' He thought to himself, just before Mrs Ashworth herself came storming out of the shop, wearing a black pant-suit, wearing Jackie O sunglasses and a hair-do that would survive a hurricane.

"Hello, Mrs Ashworth," he called to her joyfully.

She turned around slowly and looked in his direction from the other side of the street. At first she didn't seem to recognise him, but suddenly a politely hearty smile graced her lips and she replied, in what seemed to him a rather posh voice, "John Paul! How lovely to see you again! Welcome back!"

He crossed the street. "Thanks, how's Hannah?" He shook her hand but she pulled him in for three airy kisses.

"She's fine, very much in love of course, with our Gilly, who treats her so well, unlike ..." her voice trailed off, probably not wanting to go down that road with John Paul, who decided to ignore the comparison, and instead agree with her about Hannah's fiancé.

"Yes, I know. She's told me all about it in her emails, and I always knew he was sweet on her, knew her much better than me, really." He hesitated, "Mrs Ashworth, you know how sorry I am for the way I treated her when I was ..."

She interrupted him, "It's water under the bridge, dear. Hannah's moved on and so should we." She suddenly seemed to drop her new posh demeanor, and her voice went back to her old tone, "and it's not like others haven't treated her even worse than you did. She's really been her own worst enemy! Now come here!" She pulled him in again, for a real hug this time. "I hear congratulations are in order! Your mum's so proud of you and your degree. Well done!"

"Yeah, I'm dead chuffed myself! And so is Craig, he's just finishing his Masters!" He beamed at her. "So what is it I here about your new empire?"

"Michaela, I guess?" Suzanne giggled. "Yes, I actually went back to college and took a management course, and then I saw the opening at the hospital, and they hired me! Can you believe that?"

"Congratulations! And the shop is thriving, I see, and the pub?"

"Sure, it's all going really well, in fact, Nev's just expanded the business, and we're ..." She stopped, "Sorry, dear, the time's flying, I'm expected at a meeting with the NHS." Her posh voice returned, "It's been wonderful to see you back! Looking forward to seeing you at the wedding! Ta ta!" She turned around and sat in the car, which drove off a few seconds later.

"Water under the bridge! Yeah right! You broke that girl's heart and it almost killed her! You're just lucky she's still alive! You can't say the same about Sarah, though! If it hadn't been for you, she and Craig would never have broke up, and then she wouldn't have gone ahead and get herself killed!"

John Paul spun around to where the owner of that familiar voice was quickly approaching, surprised that they still carried so much hatred towards him.

"I see you've managed to charm your way back to Suzanne, but I know the real you, John Paul! You're not gonna get away with this!" The person said as they stormed into the Ashworth's store.

"Nice to see you too, Nance! Hope I'm not seated next to you at the reception!" He muttered to himself as he continued his journey to Frankie's.


	4. Chapter 4

**4) Wednesday 5 Sept 2013 – Welcome Home**

"Oh well, no harm done, love! He'll be here soon enough!" Frankie tried to keep up appearances at the news that her son hadn't arrived with his partner. "Go ahead love and help yourself to a drink!" She half-hugged John Paul before pushing him gently in Jacqui's direction. "Excuse me, I just have to powder my nose, as they say!" She faked a joyful laughter.

John Paul headed towards his sister who gave him a great big hug, although she had a small frown on her face.

"And before you start, I've already gone through this with Michaela! Nothing's wrong between me and Craig, he's just busy with the last stages of his project and will be here before the wedding, alright?" He warned her with a serious face, although his eyes belied the pleasure he was getting out of correcting the misunderstanding which seemed to prevail among the McQueen's. "Give me a G&T, babe! I need a stiff one!"

"Continue like this, and there will be misunderstandings!" Jacqui winked at him as she poured the drink. "Here you are, sweetie! Up your bum!"

Apart from Michaela and Nana who was in the hospital, the entire McQueen clan was there. Myra was wearing a flaming red dress, with a big bow on her bust, It had taken John Paul 8 minutes and 37 seconds to loosen her hug and manage to go around greeting the others at the party. Carmel had been the second to catch him, and John Paul feared she was out to break their mother's record, when Mercedes rescued him by pulling the blond forcefully of him. Mercedes herself had only given him a quick kiss, but he could still feel her joy to have her baby brother back home. Jacqui, however, had waited at the back of the room, and John Paul was certain he saw her wipe away a few tears before he managed to get to her. Some old friends and family were also there, some of whom he didn't recognise. Hannah was there, of course, with Gilly. Craig's family as well: Jack, Darren, Jake, Steph and a young man, who looked familiar, but he couldn't really place. His name, Barry, didn't ring any bells, either.

Halfway through the crowd, before reaching Frankie, someone came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands, asking "Remember me, you creep?" He recognised the humour in the voice and turning around he had been overwhelmed to see his old friend Katy with a huge grin on her face. "You're not the only one who's come back to Hollyoaks!" When asked why she'd returned, she'd simply said, "I'll tell you all about it later! Now, let's just enjoy your party, there's a full room of people dying to give you a hug!"

Although the fact that Craig hadn't arrived with John Paul surprised everyone present, the party soon got going. Myra and Leo decided that the far right corner of the room was a dance floor and after a while most people had joined them there.

John Paul, on the other hand, had changed to beer, and was now on his sixth can, sitting in a corner with Mercedes, who, after a few drinks, had finally given him a hug, and seemed not to be able to let go.

"I can't believe you didn't come back all this time! Do you know how hard it was after Tina died?" she scolded him.

He cringed at the memory. "I know! I just couldn't be here back then! I was still trying to get over Kieron's death when all of this happened. And after I got back to Dublin I could hardly be with Craig even, and I pushed and pushed him away, so off he went with Steph. That kind of made me see sense, but then HE came back from his trip all freaked out, and it took us ages just to be us again, you know, to be able to see us as John Paul and Craig, and not just victims of MY brother!" He took a sip of his drink. "Can you imagine being with someone whose brother's done all those things?"

"But you stayed together, so you must have got over it, and it's been five years! Why didn't you ever come for a visit? And don't say that you were busy or skint!"

"That was never really the reason, although both of us used it as an excuse for ourselves." He paused. "I don't know, probably neither one of us wanted to face the consequences. 'Cause strangely, although a day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about Tina and Kieron, and what Niall did to them, and to all of us really, and although it took both of us a really long time to get our everyday lives in order, being away from Hollyoaks made it all less real, and I think both of us couldn't face the fact that it was ... IS real!"

"But now you're ready?" Mercedes asked as she took a sip of her Corona.

"Now I'm ready," he replied calmly.

"What about Craig? Is he?" she inquired.

"I think so." He look her in the eyes and sighed, "I hope so!"


	5. Chapter 5

**5) Thursday 5 Sept 2013 – Home and Away**

'Go away! Go away! Go away!' John Paul thought to himself as he woke up. The headache was killing him and his mouth felt like a herd of rodents had committed mass suicide in there. And he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. 'Where's Craig?' He thought, as he realised how cold and empty - and strangely smelling - the bed was. He tried to hide away from the pain by covering his head with the pillow, but of course it didn't help, so after a few seconds he forced himself to open his eyes. Then it hit him, he wasn't at home. Or rather, he was not at home, but still back home! The events of the previous day came back to him as he sat himself up in his old bed which Michaela had made her own, which explained the different smell. He found his underwear on the floor and took them on, then a discarded t-shirt on the chair next to it. It was weird to feel so alien in his own room. It had been painted alright, but the carpet and the curtains were still the same and the light creeping through was familiar, so he recognised it, but felt himself physically removed from it.

The plan had been for John Paul and Craig to stay at Frankie's but the change of Craig's plans made John Paul feel strange about staying there by himself, so he decided that it would be best if he stayed at his mum's until Craig arrived. Frankie had tried to convince him otherwise, but John Paul could still feel and understand her relief when he wouldn't change his mind. When arriving home from the party, Myra herself had woken up Michaela and told her to go sleep in her own bed, that this would be John Paul's room again while he was there. This decision had not been very popular among the pregnant who had complained loudly and extensively about gender discrimination, before doing as their mother said, with a loud groan.

Myra had not said anything about the pile of luggage in the living room, neither had she asked anything about the likely length of her son's stay. Likewise, John Paul hadn't offered anything on the matter, but knew that both of them knew that something was up.

When he got downstairs in the kitchen, there was a note on the table. He picked it up. 'Gone to work. You know where everything is, Coke and leftovers from breakfast in the fridge, Nurofen in the top cupboard. Back at 5! Good to have you home, love xxx'

John Paul smiled at how well his mother knew him. He went to the fridge, took out the coke bottle and poured himself a glass, put the plate in the microwave and found the painkillers in the cupboard. As he was waiting for the microwave, his mobile rang. It took him a while to find it under the pillows in the couch. It must have fallen out of his pocket while he was waiting for his sister to clear the bed. He knew before he saw the name on the screen who it was.

"Hi Craig!"

"John Paul, I've been trying to get you all morning. Why haven't you picked up the phone?"

"I left it downstairs, what time is it?"

"It's 2.30 in the afternoon. Was the party that good?" Craig laughed across the sea. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine, you're mum's disappointed though! You are coming, aren't you?" John Paul inquired in a worried voice.

"That's what I have to discuss. I'm almost done. It looks really good, but I can't make it ..." Craig hadn't finish before his partner interrupted him.

"Can't make it? You've known about this for months! It's been planned for a long time. Hannah will be devastated. And your mum! Everyone will think that you don't dare show your face around here. How do you think it looks? You didn't even come for Sarah's funeral, and now this! Everyone already thinks we're breaking up because I'm here on my own!" John Paul stormed into the kitchen and took the piping hot plate out of the microwave.

"John Paul, calm down, mate! I was trying to say, I can't make it tomorrow, but I've booked a flight early Saturday morning. I should be there in plenty of time to hold your hand as you cry at Hannah's wedding!" Craig said in a calming voice, and John Paul felt his anger subside. It really was incredible, he thought to himself, how quickly Craig always managed to calm him down.

"So you're definitely coming on Saturday morning? You're certain?" He asked in a hopeful, yet demanding tone.

"Yes! So, tell me, was Katy Fox at the party?"

"Yeah, why? How did you know?" John Paul asked back. "You don't really know her, do you?"

"I do and I don't. No reason, though," Craig replied.

"Oh, you're not fooling my like that, Craig Dean. You wouldn't have asked me if someone 'you do and you don't know' was at my ... OUR welcome home party, unless there was a reason for it! Please, just tell me!" John Paul tried to use his sweetest tone of voice to convince his partner to open up.

"Oh no, John Paul, oh no! You won't find out just yet! All good things come to those who wait!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6) Thursday 5 Sept 2013 – Calling a Truce**

"I know it's late notice, but I want to ask you something," Hannah said, just as Darren had put John Paul's coffee and her glass of water on the table. The pair were sitting outside Steph's coffee and juice bar, enjoying the late August sun.

"It's really important to me, so I should add that 'No' is not an acceptable answer." She smiled at him nervously. "I'd like for you to be one of my bridesmaids at the wedding!" She looked at him expectantly, adding, "or best man, if you prefer that title?

John Paul was clearly taken aback, so his response was delayed. "What do you mean? And I'm not talking about the title. Bridesmaid's fine by me! But haven't you already got bridesmaids?"

"Yes, I've got one, and of course Amy's Leah in Sarah's honour, but I want you to be there as well." She paused. "John Paul, even after everything that happened, and you being away all this time, you're still my best friend, and it just wouldn't feel right not to have you there with me."

"I'd love to, but I have a feeling there's a big catch there!" He scrutinised her face for signs and noticed traces of very controlled blushing. "It's Nancy, right?"

Hannah sighed, "Yeah! The two of you need to make up!"

"It's not me who hasn't made up with her!" John Paul raised his voice.

"I know, I know!" Hannah placated him. "It's her, I know, but I need you to be willing to suffer a few shouts and not fight back."

John Paul looked like he was about to disagree, so she quickly added, "Yes, you always try to fight back. As you're about to now, right?"

John Paul realised she was right and started laughing. "Guilty!"

Hannah started laughing too, but her laughter was quickly broken by the appearance of a friend. Noticing where Hannah's attention had moved to, John Paul turned around in his chair, and saw Nancy standing a few feet behind him, her expression full of anger.

Hannah jumped to her feet as she saw that Nancy was about to leave in a rage. "Nance, wait! Stop I said! Now!" she shouted.

Her friend reluctantly obeyed, facing the other way. Hannah hurried to her side, and spoke with her in a hushed voice, so John Paul couldn't hear anything she said, but noticed that Nancy only replied in one-syllable sentences. Hannah didn't give up, and a couple of minutes later, Nancy turned and followed her obediently to the table where John Paul was sitting, preparing himself for an onslaught. Surprisingly, however, none came, and Nancy just sat down, quietly.

"So," Hanna began, "you need to sort this thing out. Nance, I've asked John Paul to be my best man and you're gonna be my bridesmaid, so you have to manage to be civil to each other on my wedding day," she paused, "and yes, you will be sitting next to one another at the reception!"

Neither of her friends spoke, but no one at the table was in any doubt what they were thinking. After a while, Hannah continued.

"John Paul, you must understand where Nancy's coming from. She's a real friend who's very protective and willing to do anything for her friends. That also means that she has a really hard time forgiving those who hurt her friends. And you managed to hurt two of her best friends deeply. I know it wasn't maliciously and I have forgiven you for what you did to me, but the Sarah thing is a bit more complicated, since she's not here to prove to Nancy that she had also forgiven you."

"And we all know who's to blame for Sarah not being here," Nancy started but Hannah gave her a stern look which quieted her down.

"And Nancy, listen to me! I have forgiven John Paul. I know Sarah did as well. She didn't exactly say it, but she really forgave both him and Craig before they left for Dublin together. You know John Paul, Nance. You know that he's not a nasty person. He has his faults, alright, but so do you. Sarah and Craig would not have stayed together. The fact that Craig actually fell in love with someone else just proves that their relationship wasn't strong enough in the first place. And Sarah had her temptations as well, you know. She made her own choices and they have nothing to do with John Paul! There! I've said my piece and now I'll leave you two alone. You are gonna stay at this table for thirty minutes, not a minute less, and sort this out! I've already spoken with Darren and he'll keep an eye on you and give me a ring if either one of you leaves the table."

They all turned their heads towards the blond man at the bar, who waved back at them, grinning. With that Hannah rose to her feet and walked in the direction of her parents' shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**7) Thursday 5 Sept 2013 – Thirty-Two Minutes**

'I'm not gonna be the first to say anything!' John Paul thought to himself as he watched his former friend squarely in the face. Nancy, on the other hand, looked at him equally defiantly but with venom in her eyes. After seven minutes of neither one showing any signs of defeat, she sighed as she glanced down on her phone, muttering to herself, but loud enough for John Paul to hear it, "Only twenty-three minutes left!"

John Paul couldn't help giggling and the laughter seemed to relieve some of the tension at the table, as Nancy looked back up with a glint of humour in her eyes.

"Oh well, since I've already opened my mouth I might as well continue," she started. "Hannah's right, I'm very protective of my friends. If you'd done any of this to me I'd probably have forgiven you in a heartbeat." She paused. "That doesn't mean, however, that I can forgive you as easily as she's done. I even considered dropping out of the wedding when Hannah told me about wanting you as best man. But my friendship with her comes first."

John Paul waited a few seconds to speak, but when it was clear that Nancy wasn't about to continue, he finally spoke, in a controlled voice.

"I understand that you felt like I betrayed two of your best friends, but I never set out to hurt either one of them. There were various reasons for me continuing leading Hannah on. You can't understand the pressure I was under, from Craig, from my family, from Sarah, and Hannah herse..."

"Don't you dare blame Hannah!" Nancy interrupted. "She ..."

"I'm not trying to blame her!" John Paul replied calmly. "I'm just stating a fact. I love Hannah and she was so in love with me that I didn't want to hurt her. You remember how devastated she was when I tried to break up with her around Christmas! I knew I wasn't being honest, but I didn't wanna hurt her. And I knew that breaking up with her and telling the truth would totally break her. And can you understand how scared I was about how everyone would react?"

Nancy nodded in agreement, "I understand that, John Paul, but you still ..."

John Paul didn't let her continue, "And I wasn't completely wrong, was I? Do you remember how everyone was at school? Verbal abuse all the time! Being attacked by Craig. None of my friends talking to me." He paused for a while and Nancy didn't say anything but just nodded sadly.

"Nancy, did you ever sincerely think of me as your friend?" John Paul finally asked.

"Of course I was your friend!" she replied adamantly.

"Only it didn't feel like that back then! You didn't seem particularly protective of me when Sonny was bullying me..." he said in a small voice.

Nancy watched him thoughtfully for a while, before stating rather coldly, "You might be right about all of this, but it doesn't excuse the way you treated Sarah!" She paused for a few seconds before adding, "Hannah's right about one thing. Sarah's death is not your fault, but you did a horribly nasty thing back then! Why couldn't you just be as honest with her as you were with Hannah? Why couldn't you just tell her? It turned out you had months to do it, rather than humiliate her like that, and at her engagement party, John Paul?"

John Paul felt the shame consume him and he couldn't look Nancy in the eyes, so he turned his attention towards Darren who did nothing to try and hide the fact that he was watching the pair closely.

"I really don't know. The only thing I can say is that I didn't really think about her side of the situation. I was just so angry at Craig! I wanted to hurt him! He'd treated me so awfully for such a long time, keeping me as his bit on the side for four months, promising me all the time that he'd break up with her, and then I find out they're engaged! Do you know how that felt?" He finally looked back at her, pleading.

Nancy didn't comment, forcing him to continue.

"I've often wondered about it, you know, why I sent that text. Why I didn't just go downstairs and take her to the side and tell her. I think it's because deep down I knew that _she_ wouldn't confront him with it. She'd try and keep the relationship going. And even if she'd asked him, he would have fed her some lie, that it was all in my head. She had to see it for herself! You know how she was willing to get back with him even after this. Do you honestly think that she would have broken up with him had she found out in any other way?" He paused for a few seconds trying to read Nancy's expression. "And I really needed to break them up ... no, not to be nasty," he interrupted his own speech upon seeing her expression, "but because Hannah's right, they weren't really right for one another!'

"But you two are?" Nancy asked, with less sarcasm than he'd expected.

"Yes, the two of us are," he replied honestly. "I loved Craig from the moment I laid eyes on him, and I know in my heart he did as well, although it took him longer to realise this, mind. Craig and Sarah were together for less than a year, Nance. Do you remember how often during that time they broke up because of some drama or another?" He waited for her to comment.

She said nothing but her eyes belied how she couldn't but agree with him.

"Craig and I have been together for five years now, and despite everything that happened when we got back together we are still together, and we're stronger now than ever!" He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm not asking and I will not ask you to forgive me, Nancy. It really isn't your place to do so. The only people who can are Hannah and Sarah. Hannah has. Sarah did not, not to my face anyway, and I have to live with that. Every day, Nance, I have to live with the fact that I broke my friend's heart, and never managed to make it right again. And now she's gone!"

He wiped away his tears with his left hand as he reached for his mobile phone in his pocket with his right hand. "Thirty-two minutes. I'll see you tomorrow morning at Hannah's." He rose to his feet, put the phone back, bent down and kissed Nancy on the cheek before walking away. She remained in her seat, lost in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**8) Friday 6 Sept 2013 – A Stag Do**

"Malachy, you coming?" John Paul called upstairs where his brother-in-law was still getting ready.

"You know, I don't know whether I should be going at all. It's gonna be well weird going out with Gilly and his mates," he then admitted to Michaela who was sat on the couch watching a re-run of Desperate Housewives.

"Why?" she asked without looking up.

"For one thing, 'cause Rhys dislikes me, and I've never EVER had a real conversation with Gilly, and they're probably the only people I know, who are gonna be there, apart from Darren who's well ... you know ... a twat ... not to mention Hannah's ex-husband, so he might not even be there ... Kris probably won't show up, since he hasn't replied to any of mine or Mal's texts about coming to the wedding, so he's probably just staying in London for the weekend," he went on a bit as he redid his tie, so his sister's words didn't register with him right away.

"Kris's coming, he's already in town! He's sharing a room with Zac and Elliot," Michaela said matter-of-factly.

"What? And you didn't think to tell me earlier? How do you know?" John Paul asked his sister incredulously.

"Zac told me." She didn't bat an eye, nor raise her voice.

"Zac? You're still in touch with him?" John Paul still couldn't believe his sister.

"Sure, we're well good friends. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he still fancied me!" Michaela continued.

"Ohh," John Paul didn't know what else to say to this new twist in the saga about his sister's love live. He was saved by his brother-in-law who finally came running down the stairs.

"Ready!" Malachy smiled at him.

John Paul couldn't but admire how healthy Mal looked. He hadn't known him very well when he'd left for Dublin, but could remember him as tired-looking and looking somewhat older than his years. John Paul had got to know some young lads in Dublin who'd contacted HIV and despite better medical treatment the virus could still not be fully cured. Mal himself had had all sorts of problems with his drugs early on, but his doctors had finally managed to get the doses right. He had also been forced to make some serious decisions following a difficult time in his marriage with Mercedes. He'd moved out for a while, but they'd managed to mend their relationship. Mal himself had to sort out his own self-esteem issues, and consequently had decided to stop drinking, started going to the gym, and was feeling at the top of his game, both mentally and physically.

John Paul couldn't but wonder whether these changes in his brother-in-law had anything to do with the fact that Mal's brother, Kris, had finally left the village, for a PR job for a big gay club in Soho. Kris and Mal had always had a difficult relationship. Mal, for one thing, had had serious issues with Kris's sexual preferences, and Kris had felt pressured by his brother to confirm to his more traditional views. They'd managed to sort out their main differences with time, but John Paul had always believed that Mal's insecurities had much to do with an inferiority complex, due to his brother's sharp wit and intelligence. In any case, Mal seemed to have blossomed both physically and mentally since his brother's departure.

Half an hour later the two of them arrived at the old SU bar. A year before the Student Union at HCC had unfortunately decided to close down their bar and rented the premises to a private catering company, which served food and drink to the students at double the old prices. Fortunately for the groom and his mates, that catering company was owned by the Ashworth's, and not only that, but Neville and Suzanne had made Gilly manager for it, so he'd arranged for the stag do to be held there. Hannah's girlfriends were meeting in the Dog, under safe parental supervision, as Nev had put it.

The party was already buzzing. Michaela had been right, Zac, Kris and Elliott were already there, pints in hand, and John Paul could feel the affection for all of them bubbling up inside him as he stood there watching his old friends. They didn't notice him right away, so he asked Malachy to be quiet for a while. He then approached them noiselessly.

"You're a lousy lay, too!" He shouted as he stood behind an unsuspecting Elliot.

"John Paul!" Elliot jumped for joy and hugged his old mate as he realised who had surprised him like that. "Guys, he's here!"

"Of course he's here! I already told you he'd be here!" Zac said in his dull-sounding Scouse accent. "Ay, come 'ere, you two!" He joined the hug, followed by a beaming Kris who was intrigued by John Paul's knowledge of Elliot's talents in the bedroom.

When the four of them finally untangled, Malachy was standing there with a big grin on his face. "Come here, little bro, it's been far too long!" The two brothers hugged. "God, how on Earth is this possible? You look even more weird now than you did when you were living here!"

"Oh stop it," John Paul admonished him. "Mal's right, of course!" He giggled at his old friend who patted his head.

"Oy!" Kris started laughing. "That's what London does to a queen! How do you expect me to go to work in Soho? T-shirt and jeans?"

"I'd have thought leather!" Zac offered, grinning.

"Hey, cheeky!" John Paul slapped him softly in the head. "How have you all been? It's been far too long! So, who's getting the next round in?"

"How about your boyfriend?" Kris asked as he nodded towards the door, where John Paul found a smiling Craig waving at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**9) Friday 6 Sept 2013 – Decisions! Decisions!**

John Paul was stunned by the pleasant sight at the door and couldn't move for a few seconds. Then he just ran over squealing with delight, just like Craig who gave him a huge smacker of a kiss as they embraced each other more openly than anyone in Hollyoaks had ever witnessed.

"What a difference six years make!" Kris snickered at his mates who were watching their friend kissing his now long-time partner. "Who would have thought, ay?"

Soon enough the novelty wore off and everyone got back to their drinks, leaving Craig and John Paul free to do what they'd been longing to do for the few days they'd been apart — they went for a walk outside.

"So, how come you're already here?" John Paul asked as they exited the old SU bar.

"What? You want me to go back and come tomorrow?" Craig teased. "I handed in my proposal this morning, so I checked the flights. They let me change my ticket, so I decided to come tonight."

"Have you heard anything from him?" John Paul asked eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Craig replied evenly.

"And?" John Paul asked on the intake of breath.

"He thought it was all rather well presented. Quite interesting, in fact," Craig continued.

"But?" John Paul inquired with a worried look

"No buts. I got the job!" Craig finally gave in to the smile he'd been suppressing the whole time.

"WHAT?" John Paul asked excitedly as he jumped around holding his partner's shoulder.

"Of course! You are now looking at, and crawling up, I might add, the new Executive Manager of Ashworth's Expansion Department! What, you thought I wouldn't get it? O ye of little faith!" He said mockingly.

"Oy! Of course I believed in you! Wasn't as certain about Nev, though!" John Paul joked back. "This is so great! Can't wait to tell everyone!"

"I know! Mum's so excited. I couldn't help telling her when I stopped by with my things." He looked at his partner, a little worried that he'd feel bad about not being the first to hear the good news. Noticing that he didn't seem bothered by this, he continued, "I'm worried that she might try and hijack Hannah's reception tomorrow and make it all about me!" He couldn't help laughing at his own joke.

A little later Craig took John Paul's hand and pulled him towards a nearby bench. "So, did you find a place yet?"

"No, not yet. You can't believe how busy I've been with seeing everyone. I even made progress with Nancy yesterday. Do you believe that?"

"If anyone can make people change their minds, it's you babe!" Craig nudged his partner with his elbow. "But you're right, it is rather incredible. You think she'll manage to forgive me as well?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Well, since you haven't been looking, I might as well tell you that _I_ just might know about a flat!"

John Paul saw the mysterious look on his face and knew better than to ask. Experience had taught him that Craig wouldn't ruin the surprise by revealing anything before he was ready.

"So, have you made any decisions about your own offer?" Craig asked gently.

"I don't know, a part of me really thinks it's extremely exciting and just wants to jump at the offer, but another is so uncertain that I can handle it! I just finished my degree and I feel like I really don't know anything. And I don't have any experience!"

Craig grabbed John Paul's hand. "But how can you get experience unless you take the job? It's not like you'll wake up in a year's time with the experience you think you need, if you'll just continue dj-ing every night, or working in a pub, or a book store!" He paused. "But if you do want to continue with dj-ing and other part-time jobs, you know that's fine by me! I just think that you'd really want to use your degree for something."

"I know! It's probably just fear of growing up. In any case, I won't continue with all sorts of part-time jobs. In my mind it's either a choice of really going for it as a dj, and that means, trying my luck in Manchester or London, which would mean not being with you most of the time. And that's not really an option! Or it's taking this job and being with you here!" He smiled and winked at the dark-haired young man. "Ohh, I don't know what to do!"

"Huh! I think you just made up your mind there!" Craig leaned in for a kiss, just as they heard the clicking sound of Kris' heals.

"So where _is_ that round?"


	10. Chapter 10

**10) Friday 6 Sept 2013 – The Aging Process**

A resounding "Cheers! To Gilly!" could be heard all around the bar. A couple of minutes earlier the music had stopped and a bald and rather chubby man in his thirties, who John Paul had seen talking to Gilly and Darren earlier, had appeared on the stage. The moment he'd started speaking both Craig and John Paul had almost choked on their drinks. It was Rhys.

"Yeah, you didn't see that one coming!" Kris joked.

"Oy, it's not all of us who manage to stay thin as a rake as we get older!" Zac had snapped back at him.

It was true, John Paul thought. Zac had got quite a bit rounder in the time since he'd seen him, but that wasn't all that surprising considering the copious amounts of lager his Scouse friend could (and probably did) consume in a week. Still, he was nothing compared to Rhys who looked as if he'd eaten all the leftovers in the pub ever since he started working there for his dad. John Paul knew that neither him nor Craig should be the first to throw stones — it wasn't as if they hadn't gained a bit around the middle in the past year, with all the junk food their schedule had forced them to eat and the lack of exercise connected to said schedule. He'd heard his partner blame it on marital blizz when teased by his oldest friend in Dublin, his previous flatmate Adam. Whichever the reason was, their new life in Hollyoaks would soon put an end to this lifestyle, John Paul had decided as he'd watched (not listened to) the bride's eldest brother and the groom's best man give a drunken but thankfully short speech to commemorate his best mate's last night of freedom. Now, there would be healthy food on the table at dinnertime and they'd start the day by going to the gym together. And no booze on school nights!

"Thank God for that! I was scared he'd go on all night!" a relieved Elliot sang in his Welsh accent. "Do you remember his own twenty-fifth birthday?" he asked Kris and Zac, but didn't wait for their answers before explaining to Craig and John Paul, "I'm certain Rhys is the only person ever to give a speech to celebrate his own birthday! He went on for what felt like hours but was in fact 'only' twenty-three minutes!" Elliot emphasised the word with two fingers on each hand.

"Some things never change, balloon boy or not. Rhys will always be a prat!" Craig said. "I can't believe Steph actually shared a bed with him for six months!"

"Well, she soon found out that being alone was better than being with that!" John Paul and Craig turned to where the statement came from, realising Jake had just joined them. "She had a hard time for a long time, going from one guy to the next, trying to find what she had with Max!" He paused for a couple of seconds. "Actually he treated her rather well. In fact, I think he has helped her a great deal since they broke up, especially with Tom. He hasn't been all that easy since hitting puberty! Oh, come here, you!" He turned to his brother and hugged him. "John Paul, good to see you!"

John Paul took the extracted hand of his brother-in-law and shook it politely. The shock of Jake actually pulling him in for a hug made him stumble and almost fall into the arms of the man who'd once despised him.

"What is the world coming to?" Kris said to no one in particular as John Paul steadied himself and gave Jake a tentative hug.

"I won't bite you!" Jake said jokingly. "I'm well over it! Craig's gay, he's with you, and he's happy! End of!"

John Paul noticed his partner about to comment and quickly gave him a look which Craig clearly understood as 'Now's not the place! Let's just be happy that he's finally accepted it!' Craig couldn't help but smile at his partner's insight into his mind, and nodded as he put his right arm around him and pulled him to his side.

At the same time a loud siren went off in the bar and the music stopped. A spotlight appeared on the stage as a young woman dressed in police uniform stepped onto it.

"My timing's always perfect!" Jake grinned at his brother and their mates. "Stripper time!"


	11. Chapter 11

**11) Friday 6 Sept 2013 – The Stripped Truth**

John Paul excused himself and went to the toilet. Craig knew how little he liked watching strippers, of either sex really. His eyes followed his partner as he walked to the back of the room and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Craig then turned his attention to the stage where the stripper was about to take off her hat. Before she threw it out to the crowd he turned around and headed out of the bar.

Once outside he was surprised to see someone already sitting on the bench he'd been heading for. He decided to go there anyway, and as he approached the man sitting there, he asked. "Do you mind?"

"No, feel free!" The man moved a bit to the right so there was plenty of space on his left side. Craig sat down.

"You're Craig." It was a statement, not a question. "I'm Malachy. We haven't really met before." Malachy extended his right hand and Craig took it and shook it. "Good to meet you!" He grinned slightly and took a sip of his orange and soda.

"Why're you not inside watching the stripper?" Craig asked his brother-in-law.

"Don't know. People getting a bit too drunk for my liking, I guess." Mal held up his drink as if to clarify. "When you're not drinking yourself, you have no idea how boring drunk people can be." He laughed. "No offence."

"None taken!" Craig took a sip of his own drink. "I've worked in pubs, I know what you mean." He grinned back. "Probably the reason I drink a lot when I drink, to hide how boring everyone else is."

"Don't like strippers much, either." Malachy confided. "Don't get me wrong, I like naked women as much as the next guy ... no offence, again ... and a few years ago I would probably have been stood there right at the front of the crowd, but ... I don't know," he paused, "there's just something about they're eyes, you know the strippers', that's too sad for me to watch."

Craig didn't reply, allowing Malachy to continue.

"You know ... they're up there entertaining the guys, taking off every bit they're wearing, and have to try to look as if they're enjoying it ... as if they're turned on by it ... and not just that ... they have to allow all these guys to grope them and touch them all over, all for money ... and try to look as if ... pretend that they're liking it. And no matter how beautiful they are ... how big their breasts are ... how yummy their body is ... how sexy they are ... I can't but look into their eyes and all I see is sadness ... that they're wishing they were anywhere else but on that stage." He looked up. "So that's why I'm here."

He turned his face towards Craig's and asked, "So how come you're not inside with John Paul?"

Craig turned his head from Malachy and looked straight ahead, as if something interesting was happening in the far distance that he wanted to watch.

"I don't know. Probably John Paul."

"What do you mean?"

"You know ... I've always liked girls ... women ... and I don't mind strippers, really. Lots of them are hot ... really hot!" He giggled. "But I can't do it to him."

It was Malachy's turn to remain quiet and wait for Craig to speak.

"For you, it's the sadness in the girls' eyes that is a turn-off ... For me, it's the sadness in John Paul's eyes. I know I'm allowed to watch, and he doesn't really take it that badly and he would never ask me not to, but I can still always see how sad it makes him. So I don't!" Craig shrugged his shoulders. "It's one of the easy compromises I have to make."

Smiling at himself, John Paul turned quietly around and walked back into the bar, smoothly closing the door behind him. His partner's words had really warmed his heart, but he knew that Craig didn't need to know that he'd been overheard. Respect and consideration worked both ways.


	12. Chapter 12

**12) Saturday 7 Sept 2013 – Breakfast at Frankie's**

"Wake up, sweetie!" Craig nudged John Paul as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "It's time for you to get up and go over to Hannah's."

His partner slowly opened his eyes, smiled and kissed him back before closing the eyes again. "Five more minutes, only five more minutes," he muttered.

Craig sat up. "Okay, I'll give you five minutes and go make some breakfast. You better be up when it's ready."

Ten minutes later John Paul stumbled into the kitchen where he was greeted by the wonderful smell of a full English breakfast. It never ceased to amaze him how cheerful and rested Craig always was after a late night out. And last night certainly had been a late night out.

"I knew I'd forgot something when we decided to go here. My toothbrush's still over at mum's." He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if that would get rid of the bad taste.

"You can use mine. It's in the bathroom." Craig saw the skeptical look on his partner's face. "Look, it's not as if using my toothbrush would be crossing a line, is it?" He laughed.

"I guess," John Paul shrugged and went to the bathroom.

As he left it four minutes later, he was surprised to see a dis-shelved looking Frankie standing outside, knees crossed.

"Morning love," she managed before running past him, closing the bathroom door behind her in a swift motion.

"Food getting cold?" John Paul asked Craig who was already sat at the table, chewing his second slice of toast.

John Paul sat himself down at the table where Craig had laid out a plate for him. He tucked in, moaning as he swallowed a piece of fried egg and bacon. "You're a star, babe!" He muttered appreciatively in between bites. "Just what I needed."

"Morning, love." Frankie came into the kitchen and kissed her son on the forehead. "John Paul. Did you sleep alright?"

John Paul nodded to her in agreement, blushing slightly as he realised that this was the first time since Craig and him got together that they'd shared a night under Frankie's roof.

"Yeah, fine." Craig replied. "There's food on the cooker if you want some breakfast. I can get it for you." He made to stand up but his mum stopped him.

"No, no, I'll get it. Just sit!" She went and got herself a plate before getting an egg and some bacon from the pan.

"Tea?" Craig pointed towards a teapot on the table.

"You'd probably prefer the coffee. He hasn't managed to ruin that yet," his partner added before Frankie could reply. "Five years can change things, but miracles haven't happened yet!" He smiled and winked at her.

Frankie laughed. "You mean you still haven't managed to teach him how to make a decent cup of tea? And I thought I was a bad mum not being able to teach him the trick! Coffee it is, then!" She held out her cup towards John Paul.

"So when do you have to be at Hannah's, love?" She asked John Paul when she had a bite of her food.

"Around 11, she said. Thank God she didn't want me there for all the hair, make-up and getting dressed. That honour went to Nancy ... and Carmel," John Paul hurried to add when he saw the frown on Frankie's face. She still hadn't forgiven her former daughter-in-law for all her shenanigans following the turbulent break-up from her eldest son. "She hasn't stopped talking about all the things she wanted to do to Hannah's hair. I think she might be more excited about this wedding than the bride herself. But how she could believe that she'd be able to convince Hannah to have a braided bun, long giant curly hoops, and 80's style crumps on her head all at the same time, is beyond me."

Frankie and Craig laughed at the thought.

When they finished eating Frankie rose to her feet.

"Where's your shirt, love? I'll iron it for you!" John Paul was a bit taken aback upon realising that she actually was talking to him, as she continued, "Craig, yours is ready, it's in your wardrobe. Come on, John Paul, we better get you ready, love. There are probably enough things for Hannah to worry about today, without you being one of them!" she paused for a moment, "although, that wouldn't be the first time, would it?" She laughed at her own joke as she took her son-in-law's arm and led him out of the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**13) Saturday 7 Sept 2013 – Bridesmaids and Groomsmen**

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Of course, Hannah had been fashionably late to arrive at the church, and they'd all had a giggle seeing a fidgeting Gilly waiting at the alter with his father. Similarly, John Paul had thought the gleeful look on Suzanne's face had been priceless the moment the press photographer was waiting outside the door as the newly-weds stepped out of the church. The reception was taking place at the Grosvenor Hotel in Chester. Nev had obviously wanted to have it in the Dog, and Hannah and Gilly had thought that was a great place, but Suzanne had put her foot down; it was totally unacceptable for people in their position to celebrate their only daughter's wedding in a pub, even if it was their own pub. She had even mentioned the possibility of having it in London, but New had fortunately managed to make her understand that the Dorchester ballroom was a little out of their league

The whole party had just taken their seats at their tables. The Ashworth's and the Roach's were sitting at high table, and the guests were sitting at round tables of eight spread around the room. John Paul was sitting with Rhys and the other groomsmen, and much to his 'delight', Hannah had placed Nancy on his right hand. Thankfully, Katy Fox was sitting on his left hand, so he didn't despair too much. Craig, on the other hand, was sitting at a table in the far right corner, near the door, with Darren, Zoe, Elliot, Steph and three of Gilly's cousins, two young women and one man, all in their late twenties. John Paul was certain it Craig would be having much more fun at that table and regretted agreeing to being his friend's best man.

The truce between Nancy and John Paul had held all morning and throughout the ceremony, but they both knew it was fragile so they tried to stay clear of direct interaction. It was therefore that John Paul turned his attention to his other old friend as soon as they sat down. Admittedly, he was a bit surprised to see Katy among the guests, let alone seated at the table with the bridesmaids and the groomsmen, since he wasn't aware of any great friendship between her and Hannah, but the joy of seeing his friend who he hadn't spoken to, or even thought about, in years before seeing her at his Welcome Home party was quick to push those thoughts aside.

"I know I didn't really get to ask you the other day at the party. So how come you moved back to Hollyoaks?" he took a sip of his champagne.

"Yeah, I know, it was a mad one! I had such a blast!" She toasted him, ignoring the question.

John Paul wasn't going to let her get away with that and pushed. "So, why you're back here? I thought you'd never set foot in this town again after Warren ..." His voice trailed off as he realised that he might be approaching a delicate subject.

Katy didn't seem phased by it, though. "I thought the same, but someone had to take care of the business. It's not like Spencer could do it, and after it all came out with Calvin, it would be over my dead body to allow the Valentine's to get anywhere near it."

"Yeah, so she appeared out of nowhere, took Spencer to court, had him declared incompetent and took control of the Fox empire." Nancy added sarcastically.

"You didn't?" John Paul looked open-mouthed at his friend who had a small smile around her lips.

"I certainly did! That junkie Sasha had completely turned Spencer's head, was sucking money out of the club, or should I say _snorting_ it." Pressing one finger on her nostril, she saw the look of horror on both John Paul's and Nancy's faces. "Yeah, that's right! She may be fooling everyone in the village, you included, Nance, but you should have seen the books when I finally got hold of them, and she even forgot some of her stash in the office!"

She paused dramatically, before rising to her feet. "But excuse me! I see that I'm needed in the kitchen."

John Paul's eyes followed her in amazement as she walked through the room and disappeared out the door. "What does she mean? Why would she be needed in the kitchen?" He looked inquiringly at Nancy, but it was Rhys who replied

"Don't you know? She's the wedding planner."

"Oh! That explains it then," John Paul took his drink. "So, you ready with your Best Man's speech?"

"Of course! What do you take me for? It's been ready for days!" Rhys patted his right breast pocket indicating where he kept a written copy.

"So is mine!" John Paul smiled at the bride's brother and the groom's Best Man who glared at him in surprise. "Yeah, Hannah said that since she was breaking all traditions having a Best Man herself, we might as well go all the way and have me give a Best Man's speech, too." He took a sip of his drink. "Mine's up here, though," he said pointing at his head, "don't need a piece of paper to be funny!"

John Paul knew he'd scored a goal in his long-lasting rivalry with Rhys when he heard Nancy giggling at his snide remark, so he couldn't help but give his old friend a nudge with his elbow.

Nothing could have quenched the warm sensation spreading through his body when he felt a reciprocated nudge just above his right elbow.


	14. Chapter 14

**14) Saturday 7 Sept 2013 – The Fun Table**

As he took a seat looking over the company at his own table, Craig couldn't help missing his partner and cursing the fact that John Paul had agreed to be Hannah's Best Man. For one thing, he had never met the two ladies sitting next to him, only knew that they were Gilly's cousins, and next to them he had Darren on one side and Elliot on the other. Elliot he hardly knew either, and Darren, well Darren could be such a prat, but perhaps he'd be at his best behaviour today - it was after all his ex-wife's wedding.

Craig soon learned that Gilly's cousins were called Nicky and Vicky, both 27 and unmarried. Neither seemed to be aware of the fact that Craig had a male partner and throughout the meal both of them flirted shamelessly with him. He wasn't getting any help from Darren, nor Elliot or Zoe either. No, all of them just sat by watching his embarrassment with satisfied smirks on their faces, and only when Vicky _accidentally_ dropped her fork in Craig's lap did Darren say something.

Not that "Yeah, tuck in!" was particularly helpful in the situation.

It was Steph who came to his rescue. Having been having an animated discussion with Nicky's brother, Joe, Steph had been completely unaware of her own brother's discomfort, until she heard Elliot's raucous laughter at the other side of the table. Realising what was going on, she tried to subtly opening up the subject of Craig's partner.

"So, how's John Paul been, Craig? I've hardly seen him since he arrived from Dublin?"

"Oh, he's fine, never better!" Craig smiled gratefully at his sister.

"Who's John Paul?" Nicky asked, leaning in, as if to clean Craig's trousers with her napkin where Vicky's fork had just been.

"He's my ..." Craig managed, pushing her hand away, just as a loud clinging was heard from the other side of the room. Turning his head, he saw that Rhys had just stood up, clinging his glass with a tea spoon.

"Bride and Groom, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my honour as Gilly's Best Man to give _the_ Best Man's speech here tonight."

Craig wasn't certain, but Rhys seemed to be giving John Paul an evil eye.

"Now Hannah's me sister and Gilly's been me best mate since like forever. We met at school. I was chatting up this fit bird, and he barged into me, and like they say the rest is history. Do you remember when we went to Glastonbury for the first time, Gilly? We had such a blast. I met up with this blond, right, and stayed with her until Saturday. Then me and you met up again, yeah, and went to the concert again, and this fit red-head from Ireland was there, and one thing led to another, of course, and cut to Monday morning, you were stood there in the parking lot, waiting for me..."

Craig's attention soon weathered away as Rhys kept on telling one lame pick-up story about himself after the other. He picked up his mobile from his pocket and texted: 'pls make it stop!' and went to his list of contacts, choosing JP. A few seconds later he received a reply: 'Can't ... yet! BTW it will only make my speech that much better!' He reread the message, before replying: 'Ur giving 1 2?' Craning his neck he saw his partner nod animatedly at him from his seat. 'Good luck!' he mouthed smiling, before leaning over to Nicky, whispering in her ear:

"John Paul is the one who's gonna give the next speech!" He saw the interest in her eyes as she scanned the room looking for this mystery person. "He's the blond guy sitting over there!" He pointed at the table where all the bridesmaids and groomsmen where sitting. "He's my boyfriend!" he then said loudly enough for everyone at his own table to hear. Noticing the disappointment in her eyes, he couldn't help but add with a satisfied smirk, "However, Darren here's free as a bird, ever since the bride, Hannah there, divorced him! But don't worry, he's still a catch!"

At the same time applause was spreading, slowly, around the room as the guests realised that the Best Man had finally wrapped up his speech and was now making a toast to the Bride and Groom. As everyone sat down again, Craig watched as John Paul remained standing, clinging his own glass with a spoon, quieting the crowd.

"How can you follow that, Ladies and Gentlemen!" He started with only a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "For those of you that don't know me, I'm John Paul McQueen, and I'm the Bride's Best Man today. Yeah that's right, Hannah's such an ultra traditional girl that she likes to break the traditions, not only by having a Best Man, but also by having him make a Best Man's speech. A speech that many of you might expect to touch upon some touchy subjects. But that's Hannah for you, not afraid of anything."

He paused, taking a sip of water, and only Craig noticed a slight nervousness in his voice as he continued.

"I guess it's not many guys who end up being Best Man at their first, and in my case, only girlfriend's wedding." A nervous laughter could be heard here and there in the room. "Especially not when they've been the cause of as much hurt as I was for Hannah. But that only proofs how amazing this woman is. Not only did she forgive me for being gay on her, she also forgave me that first birthday present. Although, I noticed this morning that you're still using that hair straightener. Not such a rubbish present after all, ay?" He flashed the bride a smile and winked at her, making her giggle at the memory.

"It's also a proof of what a quality girl our Gilly here has managed to snap up. Am I allowed to say finally? You certainly took your time, Mr Roach! You see, Ladies and Gentlemen, when I was choosing hair straighteners as a birthday present for my girlfriend, her _mate_ Gilly here, went and bought her a necklace. The same beautiful necklace, if I'm not mistaken, that the Bride's wearing today." He paused for emphasis. "Yes, our Hannah doesn't throw things away, unless of course they're completely unusable ... no offence, Darren," he held out his drink as in toast to the Bride's ex-husband.

"Non taken, mate!" Darren replied in good spirits.

"Cause Hannah's the glue that keeps us all, her old friends together. We'd do anything for her! Just look at me and Nancy here, sitting next to one another, all just for our Hannah." He winked at Nancy. "However, no one's gone as far as to rig an election for her!" He paused for a moment. "Oh, I'm wrong!" He looked over to his partner's table where a blushing Elliot was trying to disappear under the table. "You see, Mrs Roach, if ever you're worried about losing an election, our Elliot there," he pointed across the room, "is your guy. That's what loving this girl does to us! We'd do anything! Even this..."

Craig watched in amazement as his partner pushed his chair aside and walked over to a waiter who was holding a microphone.

"I'll do anything," John Paul started tentatively. "For you dear anything. For you mean everything to me."

"I know that I'll go anywhere," he continued, "For your smile, anywhere - For your smile, everywhere - I'd see."

Craig's amazement grew as Nancy crossed the room and joined John Paul in front of the crowd, singing "Would you climb a hill?"

John Paul: "Anything!"

Nancy: "Wear a daffodil?"

John Paul: "Anything!"

Nancy: "Leave her all your will?"

John Paul: "Anything!"

Nancy: "Even fight her Gill?"

The crowd exploded in laughter as John Paul replied, imitating boxing the groom, "What? Fisticuffs? I'd risk everything. For one more kiss - everything ... Yes, I'd do anything..."

Nancy: "Anything?!"

John Paul: "Anything" and joined by Nancy: "Anything for her!"

They then walked over to the high table and kissed the bride, one on each cheek. The thunderous applause followed them as they walked back to their table.

"To the Bride and Groom!" They both belted out as they raised their champagne glasses in Hannah and Gilly's honour.

-

The song is _- I'd Do Anything_ from the musical _Oliver!_, with slight changes to fit the occasion. I hope it doesn't break the rules of this forum.


	15. Chapter 15

**15) Saturday 7 Sept 2013 – Topic of the Day**

"Come on, John Paul, I know you want to!" Hannah held both his hands and tried to pull him up from his chair. "Just one dance!"

"Yeah, John Paul, it's kind of your duty." Craig pushed at his back and John Paul finally gave in, less reluctantly than he pretended.

"So what is this? Waltz? Tango?" He asked as they joined the couples on the dance floor.

"I don't know, John Paul, probably not tango, I guess!" She smiled at him as they took their position. "Just try to move to the music! No one's looking."

"Well, it's your own fault if I hurt your toes!" He laughed at her and tried to follow the rhythm of the rumba.

It wasn't completely true that no one was watching. Four eyes were following them intently from the table where John Paul had been sat before.

"So, how come you haven't tied the knot yet?" Steph asked as they watched.

"Well, don't know." Craig tried to sound nonchalant. "For one thing, they don't have gay marriage in Ireland, you know, with the Catholic Church and all. So it's never really been an option for us."

"But now you're here, you're wondering about it?" Steph could read her brother better than he suspected. "Planning it even?"

"I'd like to ..." Craig hesitated.

"But you haven't asked him yet." Steph continued for him. "And he hasn't asked you either?"

"Something like that." Craig sighed.

"So ask him! It shouldn't be that hard! It's not like you'd be the first person to do it!"

"I know!" Craig tried to steer the discussion in another direction. "I will, when the time's right! So what's up with you? No interesting men?"

"Not at the moment." Steph sighed. "It doesn't matter, though. I'm happy as it is. Tom's been a handful since he turned thirteen, since he was twelve in fact, and I can't do that to him to find a new stepdad ... I couldn't really do that to a stepdad, rather." She laughed quietly.

"I can't believe that you went with Rhys for a while, though!" Craig teased her. "That would be enough to turn any child into a brat!"

"I know ... but Rhys has actually been rather good for Tom. They still see each other a lot. Maybe they're the same age mentally!" She giggled.

Craig joined her laughter. "Not for very much longer, though, I bet!"

"You're terrible." Steph laughed even harder.

"Don't hear you disagreeing, though!" He stood up. "I'm gonna get us a drink, sit here!"

At the bar, he ran into both mothers of the newlyweds.

"Ah, Craig dear! How are you?" Suzanne turned to her new in-law. "This was the one I was talking about. John Paul's partner."

"Oh, very nice to meet you." Gilly's mum offered her hand. As he shook it, Craig noticed a silent communication between the two women.

"And you, Mrs Roach. This is such a wonderful day!" He smiled politely at both of them. "And may I add how lovely both of you look today!"

"And good manners, too!" Mrs Roach commented. "Looks like you've made a wise choice, Suzanne!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't know until last night that Neville had offered him the job!" Suzanne confided. "But I couldn't be any happier!" She added, "And to have both him and John Paul back in the village, well, what can I say, it's sure to liven things up!" She turned her attention towards Craig, "So, when's your big day?" She made a gesture as if to point out the party.

"We'll see, don't know if John Paul will have me." He joked.

"Oh, I'm certain no one would be able to say 'No' to you!" Mrs Roach winked at him.

Craig laughed shyly. "Let's hope so!"

As he returned to the table with the drinks, he spotted Gilly walking onto the dance floor. Getting an idea, he gave his sister a hug, and headed in the same direction.

John Paul and Hannah were dancing to their third song when both of them felt a finger poking them in the shoulders. As they turned their heads at the same time, they saw their respective partners standing behind them.

"May I cut in?" Gilly asked John Paul at the same time as Craig asked Hannah.

Both just smiled as each of them turned and joined their own partner in a dance.


	16. Chapter 16

**16) Saturday 7 Sept 2013 – A Question Asked**

"So how about us doing this?"

Craig was pulled from his own thoughts as his partner smiled at him expectantly.

"What do you mean? This? Dance?" Craig wasn't certain that he'd understood John Paul correctly.

"You know ... having our own little party like this?" John Paul explained

"You mean ... like getting married ourselves?" Craig tried not to get his hopes up. The last couple of minutes he'd been trying to find the perfect way to ask his partner exactly that question.

"No, just have the party!" John Paul teased him. "No, of course, get married and all that!"

"Yeah, that might be fun ..." Craig kept his voice even but couldn't help but smile a little. Seeing the uncertainty in his partner's eyes, he quickly gave in to his real feelings. "John Paul, that would be bloody marvellous!" He kissed his partner on the lips.

"Yeah, I think so too!" John Paul beamed at him. "But let's keep it between ourselves for a while." As he saw Craig's face drop a little he hurried to explain, "We wouldn't want to steal Hannah's thunder! It's her day!"

"You're right, but that means that you'll have to ask me again!" Craig's smile returned. "And that time, you better go down on your knees!"

"I'll do better than that!" John Paul whispered in his ears. "I might even go down on all fours!"

"I'll hold you to that, John Paul, you'll see!"

Across the dance floor, Hannah had been watching her friends intently and seeing the happiness in their faces, she leaned into her new husband's arms and whispered in his ears, "I think there might be another wedding coming up soon!"

Gilly looked in the direction of the two young men. "And I thought John Paul would never pop the question!" he agreed.

"So Nance, dare you dance with me?" Kris smiled at his one-time lover.

"Don't know if we should go down that road again," she winked at him. "Who knows where it would lead to!" She paused. "But I'll risk it if you ask the band to play the Macarena!"

"You're on!" Kris hurried to the band and whispered the request to the singer. Half a minute later the opening lines of the song could be heard around the room, and Kris shouted at Nancy to join him.

She wasn't the only one to heed the call as Mercedes and Carmel also came running to the dance floor with Malachy and Jake in tow. As they got into the routine, Mercedes shouted at her sister, "Come on Carmel, I'll show you how it's done!"

The sudden commotion on the dance floor gave Craig and John Paul an opportunity to let themselves disappear outside. This did not go unnoticed by Hannah who excused herself from Gilly and followed them.

"So guys, it's happening then!" She stated as they were about to walk down the stairs to the hotel entrance. They both turned and watched her, faking innocence.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" It was John Paul who asked.

"Don't try this on me! I should have had you among the girls when I threw my bucket!" Hannah joined them in the middle, and hooked her arms through each of their arms. "Did you set the date, then?"

"Is she psychic?" Craig mockingly asked John Paul.

"No," she laughed, "it's just impossible not to notice the stupid grins both of you were wearing there on the dance floor and I know from my own experience that there are only a handful of things that can create such happiness ... and none of them usually take place on a dance floor." She giggled as they made their way downstairs. "Why didn't you come and tell me?"

"'Cause it's your day! We didn't want to ruin it by making a big deal out of this." Craig replied. "And anyway, your friend here still needs to ask me properly!"

"Oh, Gilly was right, it was you who asked." Hannah stated in surprise. "But I thought it would be Craig!"

"It could have been had he not beaten me to it!" Craig joked. "I'd been thinking about how to when he just blurted it out. Not very romantically, I might add!"

"Oi!" John Paul looked at Craig with a huge grin on his face. "If you want romance, I'll give you romance!" He let go off Hannah's arm and ran down the few remaining stairs. Once there he turned around, went down on his left knee and asked the question.

"Craig Dean, would you do me the great honour of joining me in a civil partnership?" John Paul's grin faded away, as tears started welling in his eyes, and he asked again, "Craig, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**17)** ** Sunday 8 Sept 2013 – Sunday Apart**

"So where's Craig? ... Or should I say, your _fiancé_?" Kris joked as John Paul joined him, Elliot and Zac at a table in the Dog a little after 5 in the afternoon on the Sunday. "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Elliot and Zac beamed at him.

"Wha?" John Paul was a little flustered at how fast the news seemed to be spreading. "How do you guys know?"

"A little bird called Hannah told us! Said it was dead romantic how you'd gotten down on one knee and proposed, with her present and all. Couldn't tell us more since Gilly then just arrived and dragged her out. You just missed them!" Kris pointed at the door with his bottle of beer.

"What? They're gone already! I was hoping to see her before they left!" John Paul looked a little disappointed at the news.

"But where's your man?" Zac inquired. "Wasn't he gonna meet us here?"

"He was, but then Steph rang and asked him to meet her. He's starting his new job tomorrow so he won't have much time to catch up with her." John Paul rose to his feet. "But anyway, that just gives us better time to chat!" He grinned at his mates. "So who needs a top-up on their drink?"

"Need you ask?" Elliot said sarcastically. "Both of these clowns need a drink, and I wouldn't mind a new pint of bitter. Need a hand?"

"Nah, I'll manage! Can't live in Dublin without learning how to manage six drinks in each hand!" He laughed as he left the table.

"It's been a while since I've been here myself." Steph said as they stepped through the gate. "You sure you want to do this with me rather than be with your mates in the pub?"

"I'm sure. I love spending the day with you, and anyway, they're more John Paul's mates than mine. Don't really know them that much, apart from Kris." Craig grabbed his sister's arm as they strolled down the path that lead to the new part of the cemetery. "I should have brought flowers!"

"Anyway, I wasn't really that excited about coming back here, but he's so determined to really make this job his big breakthrough that I couldn't stop him." John Paul took a sip from his drink. "Even if I don't really know what to do about job myself."

"Oh, you'll find something. With your brain and qualifications." Zac tried to be optimistic.

"A degree in English lit? In Hollyoaks? Chance would be a fine thing." Kris joked and John Paul couldn't help but laugh.

"Kris is right, but still, there is a job that has been announced and I have been thinking about applying for. But it's kind of unlikely ..." He hesitated, "... they really ask for lots of experience." He tried to cheer up. "But as Craig says, how can I get experience if I don't do the job?"

"What job is that?" Elliot asked.

"I'll tell you when I've got it!" John Paul joked.

Steph realised that Craig had suddenly stopped, and seeing the reason, she asked him gently, "You want me to give you a moment?"

Craig nodded in agreement. As Steph walked away, he looked down at the head stone and the neatly arranged flowers that had been planted on the grave earlier that summer. It was obvious that someone came frequently to tend to the grave.

"I wish things would have ended differently for you!" He whispered as if to himself. "Just like John Paul and me, you deserved all the happiness in the world and then your life ends like that. I can't believe how this could have happened! So unfair ... I hope you've managed to find your peace, if not before you died, then in death. I know John Paul wanted to tell you what was going on, but he didn't want to hurt you. But you know, he was on his way to tell you that day. But I guess you know that, being a man of God and all. He never wanted to hurt you, and neither did I, for that matter." Craig paused for a moment. "I wish everything would have turned out differently. You were never supposed to get mixed up in all this with me and him. I should have come back for him sooner ... at least you'd still be alive."

He stood there silently for a while watching the head stone with Kieron Hobbs' name on it.

"I'll bring him here soon. I hope you've forgiven us!"

"So when's your train?" John Paul held out his hands to receive the drinks Elliot had just bought for them.

"Mine's at 11.30. But then again, I'm only going to Liverpool." Zac offered.

"Ours is at 10.20. And we better be drunk by then!" Kris stated. "It's no fun with this drinking ban on public transport! So, down with it." He turned around to John Paul's sister. "I can't believe you're still working here, Merce! Do you remember the two of us behind that bar?"

"Oi, behave or I'll drag you behind the bar myself!" She joked at him. "We had some good times, didn't we?"

"We sure did!" A familiar look appeared on his face. A look that showed excitement, enthusiasm and a sudden inspired thought. "Hey, how about you bring five glasses and the Sambucca bottle and I'll make you a proposition ... sister-in-law?"

"I forgot Kieron's grave was around here." Steph said as they continued their walk through the graveyard. "Has John Paul mentioned wanting to come for a visit?" She asked.

"No problem. And no, not as such." Craig paused. "I know he'll want to come and visit Tina's grave. You know he hasn't been back since she died."

"That's not all he's getting, then." Steph muttured.

"What do you mean?" Craig inquired looking at her.

"Don't you know?" Steph looked back at him.

"What?" Craig had stopped walking.

"Niall, ..." both of them shuddered at the mention of the name, "... or should I say, Matthew Brownlow McQueen, is buried next to her!"


	18. Chapter 18

**18) Sunday 8 Sept 2013 – Parting of Ways**

Just before midnight that same day John Paul came storming into the McQueen residence, waking up mice and (wo)men with his shouts

"Mum! Mum! Is what I hear true?"

He was followed closely by Craig, who was trying to calm him down, without much luck.

"What is love?" Myra called back from the kitchen where she was stood at the sink wearing her pyjamas. "And stop all this shouting! You could have thought the world was ending!"

"Well if what Craig just told me is true, you all must be truly mad and the world has ended!" Her son sputtered.

"What did this boy just go and tell you this time?" She answered him more calmly than she was letting on as she glared at Craig. "And be quiet! Michaela's asleep! And you know she needs her rest!"

"Oh, don't be hiding behind her. Is it true, mum? Did you have Niall buried next to Tina?

John Paul glared at his mother.

"Yes I did!" She replied defiantly and walked into the living room where she sat down on the easy chair. "Ooh, get me one of them biscuits in the cupboard, love, will you?"

John Paul ignored her request and followed her into the living room where he remained standing looking at her. Craig looked as if he was about to go to the kitchen to find the biscuits but one look from his partner made him change his mind.

Myra ignored her son and changed the channel on the telly.

"Aren't you gonna explain yourself? Are you mad?" He finally asked her.

"Mad, no love. I can explain it quite clearly!" She replied but didn't elaborate right away.

"Go ahead then, mum, explain why you would have my boyfriend's murderer, a guy who then tried to kill Craig here, just as we were trying to get our lives back together, not to mention tried to kill all of us, and yeah, did I forget, managed to kill my sister, YOUR daughter, buried next to her!"

"Because he's me son. And I want them close to where I'm laid to rest when the time comes!"

"Oh, it's that simple, ay?" John Paul stated in mock understanding. "That must be alright then!" He changed his tone to reflect his real feelings. "Well, you're welcome to him then, because this son won't be anywhere near you! Not in life and not in death! In fact, I will never set foot in this house again, and don't ever, EVER, try to talk to me again. You make me sick!" John Paul stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**19) Sunday 8 Sept 2013 – No Easy Explanation**

Craig remained standing in the space between the kitchen and the living room as John Paul left the house. He had seen his fiancé in all sorts of moods, but seldom had he seen anything like the scene he'd just witnessed. A part of him understood where John Paul was coming from in his anger, but another part was stunned by the venomous language he'd allowed himself to use towards his own mother.

"I ... I'd better be off then," he stuttered apologetically as he started making his way for the door. "I'm sorry 'bout that. I'm sure he didn't mean it ... not completely, I mean ..." He felt his face warming as he blushed in embarrassment.

"You still here, love?" Myra looked startled at his words, but managed to compose herself. "It's alright love. 's not the first time I've seen me John Paul in a huff." She smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah ... I guess ..." Craig wanted to confirm her words, but couldn't, so he decided to tell things as he saw them. "Mrs McQueen, I don't really think so. I've never seen or heard him say anything like this before."

"He has to, he just has to ..." Myra broke down in tears. "I can't loose him as well."

"Mrs McQueen ..." Craig hesitated before walking towards his prospective mother-in-law. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

She threw herself in his arms, crying. Craig hadn't been expecting that, but swallowed his embarrassment as he patted her back and tried to calm her down.

A few minutes later Myra withdrew herself from Craig's arms.

"Thanks love! And call me Myra. You want some tea." She didn't ask as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Come sit down!"

Craig did as he was told.

"I guess you're as shocked as he is!" Myra continued her monologue and didn't wait for her son-in-law to reply. "They all were ... probably still are ... Jacqui hasn't been to Tina's graveside since he was buried there. Mercy's been there once, I think. None of them spoke to me for weeks. Didn't shout at me like that, though. None of them did." She paused as she waited for the water to boil. "Sometimes I don't know meself why I did it."

"You should have seen John Paul when he was little. So full of life, so energetic, always playing with his plastic football. The girls couldn't keep up with him. Still, he was so serious, always so serious. He really was a loner in this family. Only one who could really play with him was Jacqui, and she was way too old, really."

She looked at Craig as she handed him the brew.

"Imagine if he'd had a brother! Well, I guess he kind of has one in you now ... Yeah, I know he's your lover and all, but it goes well beyond that, for both of you. I know that. It's not just boyfriends or partners or whatever word people might use for it. For you, it's more like brothers. I could see it from the moment he met you. He was really taken with you. Infat... Infatuated?" She held the mug towards her mouth and blew on it. "Like a big brother." She let out a single laugh, more to herself than to Craig, it seemed.

"Maybe he always knew there was something missing, that he was missing out on something that should have been his. I know Matthew felt that way! He knew he was missing out on his real family! That's why he did all of those things!" Myra looked at Craig pleadingly.

Craig finally spoke, raising his voice as he went on. "But that doesn't excuse what he did. He was a nutter! What he did to Steph and I ..."

Myra didn't seem to have heard him. "If I'd only been strong enough, but you know, I was only fourteen, and I allowed my mother to bully me into giving him up. I ... I didn't stand up to her. I know I probably was too young to be a mother, but I should have did the right thing, not just leave him there. How would it have made you feel if it had been you?"

Craig didn't reply.

"I promised him I'd come for him!" Myra wailed. "He waited and waited and I never did." She dried her tears with the back of her left hand. "I know he did terrible things, but he was me son. I denied him that in life. I'd be damned before I did that again in death!"


	20. Chapter 20

**20) Monday 9 Sept 2013 – A Sister's Calming Touch**

"You go to bed Craig! It's after one AM and it's your first day at work tomorrow and you need your rest."

John Paul was sat at Frankie and Jack's kitchen table, finishing off his fourth beer since coming home. Craig could see he was about to stand, probably to go to the fridge to get himself the fifth bottle and decided that enough was enough.

"I'm not leaving you here like this, John! And besides, you know I can't fall asleep without you there. I might as well sit here with you drinking then."

He made as if he was about to head for the fridge himself.

"Craig. You shouldn't be drinking at this time, not eight hours before you have to see Nev in the office," John Paul argued.

"Then come to bed with me! You know I'm not leaving you here. You won't be drinking on your own again." Craig rose to his feet, holding his hands out to his partner. "And besides, I do think you've had a couple of weeks' share of your units just today! Come on!" He smiled gently at John Paul, swaying his head slightly in the direction of their bedroom. "I need you to keep me warm so everything will go smoothly tomorrow."

Hesitating only a little, John Paul took his hands and let himself be let out of the kitchen.

"I thought I'd never forgive her for choosing me to die. I even left her to die in there. And you should have seen our Carmel. I've never seen her as angry at mum."

It was Monday afternoon. Jacqui was sitting on the grass in the park, talking to her brother who was sat on a bench behind her.

"So how could you? What happened?" John Paul asked her quietly.

"Oh, I don't know. Life, I guess." She sighed. "You know, John Paul, us McQueen's, we can all be right drama queens once in a while, but we always end up back together. Even you! I never would have thought you could disappear from our lives just like that. Not staying for Tina's funeral, not being in touch for two years! But you did! But still, here you are, back with us!"

"Yeah, I know. It's sad, innit?"

"Oi! But what I was saying, I really couldn't look at her for a long time back then, but after a while, you know, I needed her. She's me mum, just like she's your mum, and we need her. We may grow up, and I might have had to grow up quicker than you lot, to help her, but she was still there."

"I get all of that. I just can't understand how you all could just accept this!"

"It's not like we have! I haven't been back to the cemetery since he was buried there." Jacqui started pulling up grass without realising she was doing it. "We just have to move on. It's done! We don't have to like it, sweetie, but that's how she is. She loves all of us, even if that makes us mad at her."

She turned around suddenly, looking at him as if she'd just had an epiphany.

'The thing is, John Paul, that you've never had to deal with being angry at her before!" She saw that he was about disagree. "Wait! I don't mean petty stuff, like having your personal space to bring shags home in the afternoon ... yes, I heard about that ..." She couldn't help herself and chuckled and John Paul felt himself blush at the memory. "John Paul ... you have never experienced some of the things about her that us girls have to deal with. Even after Tina's death, you left before your anger at her kicked in!"

John Paul remained silent.

"Us here, we had shouting matches that rivalled those in the Big Brother house in the weeks and months that followed. Things were said that could have ruined everything between us, but all of us where here to deal with it. So when Niall was killed, we were already healing. And even if we didn't ... and we don't ... agree with it, it was mum's decision."

"But how could she? How could she do it?" John Paul's face was twisted in agony.

"How could she what, John Paul? Which question are you asking?" Jacqui looked at him sincerely. "How could she leave him on the church steps? How could she not go back for him? How could she choose some of her own children to die so that others could live? How could she stop you from killing him? How could she not hate him for what he did? How could she have him buried there? Does any of it make sense?" She paused for a while. "So what did you do while all this anger was building up? Hide away in a pint of Guinness?"

John Paul flinched at the memory of his first few months in Ireland.

"So did you really think, just because you'd then managed to push all those feelings aside, that everything would be just fine and dandy once you arrived back?" She put her right hand on his left knee. "John Paul, you talk to her! Don't shut her out! It won't do you any good!"

"Jac ... I just can't. I feel physically sick at the thought of her, defending him, there, in that church, after all he'd done. And then this ..." He pushed her hand off his knee. "It's no use!" He rose to his feet. "Ill see you soon, alright."

Jacqui remained sat on the grass watching as her brother walked away from the bench and headed out of the park.


	21. Chapter 21

**21) Monday 9 Sept 2013 – The New Job 1**

"So, Craig, what do you think?"

Neville had spent most of the late morning and early afternoon explaining his vision for the Ashworth company to his latest employee.

"Uhh, I think you're spot on the money with most of what you're talking about. The thing today is to invest in a number of relatively small profit companies. That way you have a greater turn-over rather than trying to maximise your profit in a minimum number of ventures." Craig smiled at his new boss. "For instant, the college catering business. It may not be the most profitable business at the moment, but basically I think it will turn out to be the most stable one! After all, students have to eat! I should know!"

Neville laughed at the joke. "Yeah, I know. The money Rhys would spend on food and drink while at college would be enough to pay most of the catering staff as it is!" He laughed at his own joke. "Well, all jokes aside, I think you're right. I've been trying to tell Suzanne. She wants to get involved with high street brands, but I think that's just too risky."

Craig nodded. "I think you're right! However, your wife's right, as well! It would be fun to be a part of the high street business, but just look at the Icelandic companies a few years ago. They entered the game far too early. I think you should rather build up your portfolio and be a relatively quiet, but a stable businessman for a few years before you up your game."

"You mean, I shouldn't enter the big boys' game just yet!" Neville stated, not asking Craig for an answer.

"That's your words!" Craig smiled a bit. "But whichever way you put it, that's how I see it. You have to have real cash if you want to take those risks!"

"I agree! You know, Craig, you and I, we're gonna get along really well!" Neville patted Craig's left arm firmly. "So, where to head for the time being?"

"It's a bit too early for me to make any firm plans. After all, it's only my first day," Craig said apologetically, before continuing, "however, as I stated in the business plan I sent you from Dublin, I think you should focus on investing in the type of businesses you already know. For instance, I think the University of Liverpool is looking for someone to take over their catering businesses. That's where we should be looking at the moment!"

"You're right. Let's look into those figures!" Neville agreed. "Still, I was thinking about closer to home, any possibilities you see around here?"

"Well, there is the club, The Loft!" Craig sighed. "I know you've already decided against it, but Katy is looking for an investor," he paused, seeing the look on his boss's face, "... I know she originally said no, but that was a year ago, when she'd just returned to take over. Now, she knows how difficult the business is. And yes, before I continue, I know how strange it will be to compete with yourself! That's why I would separate the businesses."

"What? Do you mean, run them totally separate from each other?" Neville was incredulous.

"Yes, exactly!" Craig stated flatly. "That's the only way to do it properly. You can't be showing favourism either way. Both businesses, if you choose to take over Katy's club, that is, have to be totally independent of the other one."

"I see your point!" Neville nodded at Craig. "And you want me to ask John Paul to run the club?" he added slyly.


	22. Chapter 22

**22) Monday 9 Sept 2013 – The New Job 2**

"Well, truth be told, that was my original idea." Craig answered his boss's question honestly. "But, although I know John Paul would do it really well, it's not really what he wants to do!" He paused before continuing. "I know a part of him really wants to be a world class DJ, but that's probably not happening, since we've decided to move back here rather than to London or some other big city."

"So, what then?" Neville asked Craig sincerely.

"I think we should get Darren to run the club," Craig saw the skepticism in Neville's eyes. "Wait! I know he can be difficult, but he knows what he's doing when it comes to these things. And Hannah's working for you anyway. You make her his supervisor! If anyone can handle Darren, it's Hannah. You know, he's still mad about her, even if their marriage didn't work out." He paused. "But I didn't start working for you to be the Hollyoaks king of nepotism!"

Neville laughed. "I know what you mean. And I'm sorry for hinting at anything like that. I do agree with you ... well, kind of, ... Darren would be a good choice. ... And as for Hannah. She knows her way with the business!" He looked up. "So what about your John Paul. Has he got a job so far?"

Craig replied, as honestly as he could. "No. He's too shy to apply for some things that would be totally for him, because he doesn't have the proper qualifications or the experience, but I've told him, that you can't get the experience unless you try your best, but ... I don't know ... you know John Paul, he's sometimes the strongest guy in the world, but sometimes, he'll just loose all confidence!"

"I know how he feels! Well, Craig, just look at me! How long did it take me to build up my confidence and start my own business!" Neville looked at Craig sincerely. "Give John Paul a little credit. I know you left this place after all those things with Sarah, but do you remember what John Paul had to go through before he left the village? And I'm not just talking about the stick he got for breaking up you and Sarah! And then these things with the priest, that wasn't pretty."

He noticed Craig cringing.

"Now Craig, I know it's not my place or anything, but the way I see it, John Paul really showed his worth with all those things. He never shied away from his feelings. He fought for you, even if it meant losing all his friends ... and YOU ... in the process, and then he took on his mum for ... what was his name? Caleb?"

"Kieron," Craig corrected him.

"...Kieron, exactly." Neville looked Craig in the eyes. "You know, I could have killed John Paul for what he did to my Hannah back then, but I've learned to live with it." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Not only that, I've also learnt to appreciate his courage." He paused for a few seconds. "The way I see it, he fought for you all the way, and I wish I'd ..." He stopped abruptly. "In any case, Craig, trust him. He will find a job that's perfect for him. I'm sure."


	23. Chapter 23

**23) Tuesday 10 Sept 2013 – Tuesday Drinks**

"Craig, not Jake, please?"

It was Tuesday afternoon. John Paul was pleading with his partner with his eyes.

"At least, please, tell me Darren will be there? Or Steph? Even Nancy? Anyone?"

Craig couldn't help but giggle. "Nancy? You sure? You sure you want to be exterminated rather that go for a drink with Jake?"

"Yes!" John Paul replied, "without a doubt!"

"You're mad!" Craig laughed. "And you don't have to worry. You know that Jake's accepted our relationship."

"I know!" John Paul replied, before mumbling, "but that doesn't mean I have accepted him!"

"What was that?" Craig asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie," John Paul replied untruthfully.

An hour later, they were sat in the Dog with Jake. Conversation was not flowing. John Paul had been looking at his brother-in-law with such venom that every attempt at small talk was distinguished immediately. Craig had tried various topics, from the prospects of Liverpool FC in the coming year to the 2014 World Cup, to no avail. Knowing his big brother, he'd even touched upon the Eurovision Song Contest as a possible common ground, but his partner had quickly pushed that notion aside.

That's why Craig found himself stood at the bar, hoping not to be served just yet, thinking what to talk about when he'd return to the table.

Meanwhile, at the table, Jake was trying to take control of the situation.

"John Paul, I know you have every reason to hate me!"

John Paul pretended not to hear him.

"I know I behaved awfully to you, and to Craig ... you know, he's my little brother, and ..."

"And you thought it was sick!" John Paul stated, not allowing Jake to continue.

"Well, ..., yes, that"s what I thought." He cleared his throat. "Back then, anyway. I don't anymore."

John couldn't help himself and looked up

"Yes, I was wrong, John Paul. Don't you think it's time we put these things aside?" Jake looked John Paul hopefully in the eyes.

"Cheers!"

The three guys raised their pints in unison.

Craig looked at his partner and his brother smiling at each other as if they'd never had any problem and couldn't help but smile back at them in happiness.

"So, John Paul! Craig was telling me you weren't really happy with your mum at the moment!" Jake said in a drunken voice.

Craig froze as he heard those word. 'Yeah, just as these two were finding a common ground, Jake goes and steps in it!' He thought to himself.

John Paul dropped his own drink at those words but quickly composed himself, answering with a fake smile through clenched teeth: "Well, Jake. Apparently, Niall, or should I say Matthew, was really my brother, who my mum abandoned at birth. He came back to kill my sister and almost killed Craig, too. I can never forgive him for that. Now my mum has had him buried next to Tina, and I will never forgive her for that. So there you go."

"You know, John Paul, ...," Jake drivelled on. "Craig, could you give us a moment, please. Don't you need to go to the loo, or something?"

"I might be a little pressed." Craig stood up and headed for the bar, rather hesitant to leave the two of them alone together.

"So, now he's gone. What do you want to say to me, Jake?" John Paul asked impatiently.

"Think about it, John Paul! I should know what I'm talking about. I almost killed my own son!" He paused shortly. "You know my mum loves Charlie more than life itself. But still she forgave me for that. That's what mums do! They love us so much that they'll go to any distance to make things right. That's what your mum's doing with Niall! Because she loves all you guys, him included!"

John Paul shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What I mean is, she needs you just as much as you need her, just as much as you need Craig! So John Paul, you need to put it to rest."

Hearing those familiar words, John Paul knew what he had to do. He also realised he wasn't ready for that confrontation just yet and was happy to see his partner exit the toilet, looking expectantly at him.


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter has been modified, hopefully in accordance with the rules of the site._

**24) Tuesday 10 Sept 2013 – Bangers and Mash**

"So I don't know whether I should go and talk to her tomorrow. What do you think, Craig?" John Paul asked his partner once more as he entered the bedroom after brushing his teeth.

Craig took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he crossed the bedroom to where John Paul was lying on the bed. John Paul couldn't help smiling as he stared at the bulging chest under the white vest. He moved a little further into the bed in order for create some space. Craig noticed the look in his man's eyes and smiled to himself as he turned his back to the bed and finished taking off his shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He needed to lift John Paul's mood a little and knew how much he appreciated the sight of his behind in the white briefs. Before turning around he then took off his watch and set it on the old desk his mum had placed opposite the bed after moving to her new house. In one swift movement, he then dropped his pants and turned around presenting himself to the man he loved so much.

John Paul himself had removed his own vest and had sat up a little in the bed to better enjoy the show. Seeing Craig he smiled and motioned for him to join him on the bed. Smiling back at him, Craig shook his head and motioned for him to stand up and join him. John Paul slowly obeyed and a few seconds later was standing exactly opposite him. He leaned in for a kiss but received only a quick peck on the mouth before Craig bent down, turning his attention to John Paul's chest. Once done on his knees, Craig looked up at him with a devilish smile.

"Craig, dear, I know it's late, but I forgot to ..." Frankie's voice trailed off as she realised what was going on in front of her. Flustered, she turned around on the spot and headed back for the door. Before she left the room, however, she noticed that she was still carrying Craig's freshly ironed shirt, and in the confusion turned around again and walked over to the wardrobe. "I'll just leave it here, shall I?"

As she finally closed the door, she could here the roaring laughter from inside the room, and she felt her face heat up as she fell to the floor herself, tears of laughter flowing from her eyes.

Pulling Craig to his feet, John Paul couldn't stop laughing at what had just happened. "God, how can I ever look her in the face again? Craig, tell me?"

"You tell me! At least she's not your mum! I'm mortified!" Craig took John Paul's face between his hands and gave him a deep kiss. "However, I'm not done with you!" He let go off John Paul's face and moved them to his wrists, grabbing them firmly. John Paul felt himself being pulled forward as Craig took a few steps back to the bed. As he reached the bed, Craig sat down and let go off John Paul's wrists, and continued from where he'd been interrupted.

John Paul closed his eyes and felt the embarrassing scene leave his mind. A couple of minutes later he opened his eyes again as he bent down to kiss the hungry mouth awaiting him.

"So, how about starting to look for a place of our own?" John Paul panted in Craig's ear where they lay side by side on the bed.

"Definitely!" Craig whispered from where he was lying next to his partner. "In fact, I'm way ahead of you, mate! We're checking one out on Thursday!"

"What?!" John Paul turn to face Craig.

"Yeah! And thank God for that! After all, I won't be having sausage for breakfast while under my mom's roof, will I?"


	25. Chapter 25

**25) Wednesday 11 Sept 2013 – Catching Up**

"So Michaela, you're coming out with me, end off! I'm not taking no for an answer!" John Paul stated stubbornly to his sister who was on the other end of the line. "I'll meet you outside the house at 2 o'clock, sharp!" He listened to his sister's delayed agreement and nodded as he finished the conversation, "See you then!"

"So you're spending the day with your sister. That's nice. It'll do her good to get out a bit, I haven't seen her in ages." John Paul was surprised by his mother-in-law's words. He hadn't heard her approach him from behind as he stood in the hallway.

"Uhh, yeah, it's been a few days since I saw her." He felt himself blush as he turned to face the woman who'd witnessed one of the most embarrassing moments of his life the previous night. "I think I better ..." He made as if to head back to Craig and his room. He wasn't certain, but it seemed to him that Frankie was equally embarrassed to look him in the eye. Still, she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"John Paul ...' She gave him a weak but genuine smile. "... don't worry about it. Something like this was bound to happen, with me barging in without knocking, and it's not as if I haven't seen a thing or two, sharing a house with Darren and Jake, not to mention Steph!"

John Paul let out a muffled giggle.

"... Still, let's just leave it at that, shall we? It's a conversation I'd rather not have with my son." She patted his arm as she continued walking to the kitchen. "Barry," he heard her exclaim as she disappeared, "what are you still doing her? Why you're not at college?

"Chaela! Get your butt out now! I've been stood outside for seven minutes already!" John Paul said impatiently on his mobile. "I don't care if you don't have anything to wear. We're only going for a walk! Get out, now!" He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

A couple of minutes later he saw his sister exit the house, wearing an old coat that used to belong to their mum.

"Why're you wearing mum's coat?" He asked in horror.

"I told you, John Paul! I don't have anything to wear!" She gave him a weary look. "But just as always, you don't believe me!" She gave him a fake smile. "So you want to walk! Let's walk!" She took his arm and guided him in the opposite direction of town. "I'm not letting anyone see me like this!"

After a few minutes of irritating each other with opinions about what the other should do or rather not do, they managed to steer their conversation to idle chit-chat in between giving and receiving minor information about how things had been since their last talk. John Paul told her about Hannah's wedding and the proposal, as well as Craig's new job, and Michaela told him that Mike Barnes had been round the house.

"Yeah, apparently, he'd just realised that he might have been involved with the conception." Michaela sighed. "For a clever guy, he's not always the sharpest knife in the drawer. I asked him if he'd thought it'd been an immaculate one! After all, us McQueens are catholics, you know?"

"So, what did he say?" John Paul asked eagerly.

"Well, I don't really know." Michaela replied with a confused expression. "He told me he would help, but he also told me he thought that Amy shouldn't know, at least not just yet. And I agree with him. I can't lose her, not like this! Not now!" She paused for a few seconds. "I just don't see how he's gonna help without anyone knowing he's the father."

John Paul put his right arm over his sister's shoulders and pulled her towards him in a gentle side-by-side hug.

"Oh, John Paul, it's all such a mess! I don't know if it'll ever be sorted!" She crossed her hands across her heart and took his hands. "So, are you ready?" She asked as the turned a corner.

"Ready for what?" He asked her in confusion.

"To visit our Tina, of course!"

Not before then did John Paul realise that they were approaching the graveyard.


	26. Chapter 26

**26) Wednesday 11 Sept 2013 – At the Graveyard**

John Paul was in two minds as to whether he should walk through the gate. A part of him was furious ... no, not really furious, rather extremely annoyed that his sister had turned the table on him. After all, the walk had been supposed to be for her benefit rather than his. Still, another part of him was hugely impressed by how cleverly Michaela had manipulated him into doing what so many people had been trying to pressure him into for the last few days.

Michaela had already entered the graveyard and was stood looking at a big map, which explained the layout of the cemetery.

It was John Paul's sense of responsibility rather than anything else that won the battle in his mind in the end, and he finally made his way through the gates, in the direction of his sister.

"'What you looking at?" He inquired. "It's not as if you've never been here before!"

"Oh, just making sure. Last time I was here I got lost and wandered about the place for an hour before I found the grave. The pregnancy is making me even more confused! Can you imagine how I'll be when the breastfeeding amnesia kicks in?" She giggled softly and John Paul couldn't help joining her.

"So, you ready?" Michaela looked at her brother expectantly. "It's this way!" She took his arm and led him into the cemetery.

After a few minutes' walk John Paul noticed that they were approaching a new section of the graveyard. As they entered he spotted a familiar name on of the headstones. "Max," he whispered to himself as he slowed down in front of it. "How weird is that!" He looked at his sister. "You know, 'Chaela, I knew up here," he pointed to his head, "that he was gone, and we've always stayed in touch with Steph, so we know what's she's gone through in all those years, but still ... I really didn't realise ..." He felt his throat tighten and his eyes well up. "Chaela, I don't think I can go any further. I mean, if seeing Max's grave is doing this to me, how on Earth will I deal with Tina, ay?"

"But, John Paul..." Michaela looked him in the eye. "I know it's not easy, but you've already seen Tina after she died. That's a huge difference!"

"But, she was my sister! And she's just lying here somewhere, down in the ground, rotting away." John Paul made to turn and walk back the same way that they'd entered, but Michaela grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"John Paul, don't you dare leave now. It will only make it more and more difficult! You can't just ignore this place, not after you came back from Dublin!" she said forcefully.

John Paul hesitated before turning again towards her. He saw the determination in her eyes and knew there was no way he could run away this time. His shoulders sank as he accepted his fate.

"Okay, Michaela, you're right," he sighed, "I'll come with you ..." He hesitated. "There's just one thing ..."

"... thing that you need to do first!" Michaela finished his sentence. "Go ahead, John Paul, it's seven rows to the right, just behind the fountain over there." She pointed towards it. "I'll be with Tina. Her grave is just over there, you'll see me when you get back."

"How did you ...?" John Paul started.

"I didn't. Still, thought you might, so ..." Michaela interrupted him but didn't finish her own sentence. "Go ahead, I'll wait!"

John Paul made his way around the headstones. Most of the plots showed signs of the people lying there being missed. Fresh flowers were laid out, small trees had been planted on some and small toys were lying on a few. An tiny unopened bottle of whiskey was lying on one grave.

He smiled to himself when he recognised the last name, Fisher.

'I'm certain the guys wouldn't mind,' he thought to himself as he unscrewed the bottle and took a swig from it. 'Cheers, Eamon, Dutch courage, ay! I'll bring you a fresh one next time!'

The alchohol burnt his throat and his body shook involuntarily. 'Okay, that's it!' He thought as he continued his walk to Sarah's grave.

A quarter of an hour later Michaela saw her brother as he appeared from behind the trees that divided the cemetery. She could see from far off that he had been crying as his usually pale face was looking very red. However, he seemed to have somewhat regained his usual confident demeanor. As he got nearer she saw that he was smiling through the tears.

"Why are you smiling?" Michaela was little indignant. "I would have thought you'd rather be ashamed!"

'Of course I'm ashamed of what I did to her! I'll never stop regretting it!" He wiped his eyes. "But I finally realised as I was standing there, talking to her, that she understood. She did forgive me, 'Chaela." Fresh tears appeared in his eyes but he ignored them and allowed them to flow down his cheeks. "God, I miss her!"


	27. Chapter 27

**27) Wednesday 11 Sept 2013 – Tina and Matthew**

'Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter and Sister, Tina Chastity McQueen Reilly, rests here. Born 21 September 1985. Died 13 October 2008. You Were Our Angel!'

John Paul felt the tears return to his eyes as he read the inscription on the headstone. Careful not to look to his left, he crouched down and touched the headstone, tracing his sister's name with his fingers.

"I still can't believe it, sis!" He whispered, more to himself than to his younger sister, who was stood a few feet behind him. "How could she die, so young?" He raised his voice, addressing his late sister. "Ay, Tina, how could you leave us? Why didn't you fight it? You had everything to live for?"

He sat down on the grave and crossed his feet in a lotus position, hiding his face in his hands, crying. Michaela approached him from behind and patted him gently on his right shoulder.

"I'll leave you for a bit, John Paul, alright."

She slowly walked away, watching him over her shoulder as she did so, knowing that her brother needed to be by himself as he dealt with his grief and fought his anger.

Slowly John Paul's crying subsided and he looked back up at the headstone.

"I can't believe it's been five years! You've lost out on so much, Tina! Seeing little Max grow up. Still, I know you're looking out for him and Russ, so you know they're fine! And also that Russ sent me a photo of him last year, I'll bring it to you next time, ay? He's so beautiful, Tina!"

John Paul wiped away the remainders of his tears.

"I've missed you so much all this time. That's why I couldn't return home, couldn't cope with you not being there. Over there, in Dublin, I could kind of pretend you were still alive, that I would see you when I'd be back. So I didn't come back, so that I wouldn't be forced to deal with this, seeing this." He pointed at the inscription.

"You were such a lovely, wonderful sister, and I don't know how we can go on without you. I know we've gone on living for five years, but it never seems to get any easier. Yeah, sure, we continue breathing and making plans, going from one place to the next, but what are we really doing? Ay?"

His voice broke as he continued, in a whisper.

"You know that me and Craig got engaged last weekend? We're gonna get married, but what will the day be without you, ay?" He stopped for a bit. "God, sorry that I'm ranting! Not trying to bore you, alright!" He laughed in spite of his emotions.

"So, what do you think of the company, then?" He nodded his head slightly to the left, where Myra's old coat was covering the nearest headstone. "Enjoying the reunion?" He thought sarcastically as he looked at the coat. "Ah, well, ready as I'll ever be!"

He leaned his torso to the left as his hand reached for the coat. Holding the coat in his hand, he hesitated for a moment before pulling it off the headstone.

Feeling an anxiety attack approaching, he turned his head away from the inscription and closed his eyes and thought of his late sister, repeating her name like a mantra in his mind, asking her to help him find a way to forgive. He could feel cold sweat on his forehead as the anxiety subsided.

'God, what was mum really thinking?' He thought to himself as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Shifting his focus to the left, his eyes finally rested on the simple inscription. 'Here lies Matthew Brownlow McQueen. B. 23.12.1980. D. 27.11.2008. Love will conquer hatred!'

Nothing could have prepared John Paul for the emotion he felt as he read the inscription. Anger, rage, hatred and disgust. That, and more, he had been prepared to deal with. But not pity.


	28. Chapter 28

**28) Wednesday 11 Sept 2013 – Drunk in the Dog**

"So when will you go talk to your mum?" Craig put down the fresh round of pints as he sat down at their table in the Dog. It was his second round, but John Paul had already had a few with Nancy when he'd got to the pub after work.

John Paul cringed at the question and couldn't stop the retort, "and when are you gonna talk to your mum? And Jack?"

Craig looked down. He wasn't ready for that discussion just yet, and understood that John Paul must be feeling crap about his own situation for bringing up this topic.

John Paul wasn't too drunk to notice his fiancé's reaction and knew that he had crossed the line. "Sorry, Craig, I didnt mean to ... It's just that it's been a hard day with visiting the cemetery and all."

"Yeah, when isn't it a hard day?" Craig whispered, but John Paul could still hear it and looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Craig?" He asked back, more calmly than he felt.

"Nothing." Craig replied, regretting his words.

"No, it's not nothing, Craig?" John Paul insisted. "You said those words! What do you mean?"

Craig sighed. "John Paul, let's not talk about it here, yeah? We can talk about it later, please. Let's just enjoy our drinks and relax."

"No, Craig, why did you say it?" John Paul raised his voice so that the people on the next tables turned their attention in the direction of the two young men. Nancy took her own drink and stared into the glass as she leaned back in her own chair, as if to seek shelter from the conversation.

Craig took a deep breath before answering.

"I worry about you, John Paul. When you drink like this ... I get scared... I worry that things will be like they where back when ... you know, after Tina died. And I see you drinking more ... no, not more, but you seem less in control of it ... now since we've been back than you used to, just two weeks ago. I don't want things to go back to that." Craig felt the tears pushing through. "John Paul, I don't want to lose you! And I fear that we made a mistake in moving back here! There are ghosts everywhere!"

John Paul put his glass back on the table and looked at his lover with a small smile.

"I know you worry about me, and I sometimes do myself. I don't think we have to, though." He paused. "You know, seeing Tina's grave, and Niall's, was hard, and yes, I needed a few drinks afterwards, but it's far from what I was feeling back then. Yes, there are ghosts everywhere, and I'm confronting them ... head on! And I will talk to my mum, soon." He took a short breath, before continuing. "And Craig, it's tough, it's tough to tackle these things, but I am doing it. I just worry about you too!"

Craig looked at him indignantly. "Me? What do you have to worry about me for?"

"Craig, since we've been back, you haven't mentioned once the betrayal you ... well, we... felt when your mum let us ... everyone ... believe that Jack was dead. I know you're not over it." He paused for a moment. "Craig, you worry about my drinking. I worry about you and your work. I mean, you've hardly been here what twelve hours? and you're already at work, and you've hardly looked up since you started. You haven't really spent any time with your mum, and I haven't heard you utter a single word to Jack since you arrived!" He continued. "I mean, that man has always stood by you ... stood by us," he emphasised, "treated you like a son, and I know you love him like a father."

Craig made a non-committal sound but didn't speak, so John Paul kept on talking.

"So, yeah, I might sometimes try to drown my problems in a pint of beer, but the thing is, the problems won't stay down, they always resurface and I'll end up dealing with them. But you Craig, you try to dig yourself into work, covering yourself with assignments, to hide away from yours. I saw it in Dublin, and I see it now!"

Craig couldn't keep his eyes on the floor any more and looked up. When his eyes met John Paul's sea blue ones, he couldn't help but smile softly at how well the love of his life knew him.

"I know, John Paul," he whispered, "I know. I just don't know what to say to them. It's been such a long time. Everyone else has forgotten about it a long time ago!"

"No you're wrong. I know Jake hasn't."

Both men looked at the friend they'd forgotten was sitting there.

"We talk!" Nancy insisted. "He still hasn't forgiven them!" She directed her words to Craig. "So you're not on your own in this!"


	29. Chapter 29

**29) Thursday 12 Sept 2013 – Afternoon Off**

"So, you ready to go?" Craig came out of their bedroom, having just changed from his work suit. Things had gone smoothly at work in the morning so Neville had willingly agreed to give him the afternoon off so that he could look at a flat with John Paul.

"One moment, just need to pop into the ..." John Paul's voice trailed off as he heard his mobile phone ringing in the kitchen. "I'll take this first and then loo, yeah?" He said as he headed in the direction of the Spice Girls singing 'Spice Up Your Life'. Craig followed him into the kitchen, grinning at the silliness of the ring tone.

"Hello!" John Paul said as he picked up the mobile. "Yes, it's him."

Craig went to the sink and opened the tap before he picked up a glass from the cupboard. As he waited for the water to get cold, he listened to his fiancé's conversation.

"That would be great ... ah-ha ... yeah, Monday would suit me fine ... yes, ten o'clock ... what's the address? ...uh-huh ... you have my email ... thanks, that would be great ... anything that I should bring or prepare myself for? ... okay ... yes, thank you ... yeah, me too, see on Monday at ten ... goodbye." John Paul turned around to face Craig and blushed at the expectant look on his fiancé's face.

"So, are we going?" John Paul asked as he put the phone in his pocket.

Craig finally poured himself a glass of water and took a sip from it.

"So, yes, but are you not gonna tell me who that was." He nodded in the direction of John Paul's pocket before finishing the water from the glass. "Ahhh, that was good!" He said as he put the glass down next to the sink.

"Just the ... dentist." John Paul replied lamely and turned away and headed for the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." Following him out of the kitchen, Craig chuckled at his partner's obvious lie. "Can you get me an appointment with her next week? I think I'm getting a tooth ache."

John Paul had almost reached the door to the flat when Craig called to him, "Hey, John, didn't you need to go to the loo first?"

Once outside, having ignored Craig's last question, John Paul was still walking in front of Craig, having not looked him in the face since leaving the kitchen. Craig couldn't help himself and asked, "So, are you leading the way?"

His partner finally turned, with a surprised look on his face. "How can I? You haven't told me yet where we're going!"

"So why are you walking in front then? Scared that I'll ask where you're really going on Monday?" He grinned at him.

John Paul made to speak but Craig silenced him.

"It's okay, I know you'll tell me when you're ready. Just, uhh, good luck with it!" He smiled sweetly at him and saw the redness return to his fiancé's cheeks. Changing his manner, becoming more businesslike, he grabbed John Paul's hand and turned to the left to cross the road. "This way! Come with me, me lady"

"Oi!" John Paul bumped his shoulder into Craig, so he lost his footing a little, and had to take a few extra steps to the left to keep his balance. Still holding John Paul's hand he let out a giggle. "I'll show you who's the lady tonight! And let's hope your mum won't come barging in this time!"

Both of them laughed as they kept on walking in the direction of the mystery flat.

"So here we are." Craig said as he slowed down outside a familiar business.

"Carmel's? What do you mean?" John Paul looked at his fiancé with an uncertain expression on his face.

"No, not Carmel's," Craig replied, "just be patient. I mean, we're almost here, I just told her we'd meet her outside Evissa ... I mean Carmel's."

"Her? Who?" John Paul asked impatiently.

"You'll see! She should be here in a couple of minutes." Craig couldn't help but torment the younger man a little longer.

"Craig!" John Paul said pleadingly, "Why don't you just tell me!"

"Tell you what?" A familiar voice asked behind him.

Turning around to face an old friend, the realisation dawned on him. Grinning, he looked back at an equally grinning Craig. "Are you sure? Can we afford it?"

"Don't worry, John Paul, we've already negotiated the price," his friend reassured him. "Now it's just to see whether you like the place! Are you ready?" She asked.

"Sure! I can't wait!" John Paul replied honestly with a glee in his eyes. "Me lady ...," he giggled at Craig, "Me ladies, after you!"


	30. Chapter 30

**30) Thursday 12 Sept 2013 – The Flat**

"It's stood empty for a while now. I stayed there the first few weeks after returning to Hollyoaks, but realised it was far too big for me, and I couldn't really stand it, so I found myself a smaller one, over in Chester," Katy said as she led John Paul and Craig up the stairs to the flat where her brother Warren had been living with Louise when the young men left the village.

"Are you sure you're fine with anyone else living here?" John Paul asked her while she rummaged in her bag for the key.

"Sure, John Paul. I may not like to live her myself, but I'll be damned not to get some money out of it, and since the market's down, I can't really get a decent price if I sell it, so renting it out is the only alternative." She paused while she opened the door. "And besides, having you guys here will be just brilliant! Ta-ta!" She backed into the flat holding out both arms presenting the flat in a theatrical manner.

John Paul and Craig both tried to enter the flat at the same time, so both of them stopped abruptly for the other one to cross first. It was John Paul who spoke first, motioning with his left hand for his partner to enter, "Ladies first!"

Craig just chuckled at his words and crossed the threshold, followed closely by John Paul who grabbed his waist with both hands as he did so.

"As you can see, we've just had the place painted and partly refurbished. There's a totally new bathroom, and we re-did the walk-in wardrobe in the master bedroom. Louise was such a slob and Warren never managed to have it repaired before, you know." Her voice fell a little as she finished the sentence. She quickly regained her composure and continued, "Anyway, I bet you want to take a proper look by yourselves. I'll be here if you need me." She smiled at both of them, her manner confirming her words, that they were free to inspect the place.

John Paul let go off Craig's waist as the older man headed straight for the bedrooms. He didn't follow his partner right away, but instead walked to his old friend and gave her a hug.

"You know, I'm so sorry about everything, Warren, and losing contact with you all this time!" He whispered in her ear.

"I know, John Paul, I'm sorry, too." She whispered back as she reciprocated the hug for a few seconds. Then, pulling back from him, trying to hide hear tears by forcing a smile, she patted his chest and said a little louder than necessary, "But I'm so glad that you're back, and I hope you'll be staying here, in my flat!" She emphasised the possessive pronoun. "Go, see for yourself!"

John Paul smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before following his partner into the master bedroom.

"It's perfect!" John Paul beamed at Katy a few minutes later as Craig and he entered the living-room again. "When can we move in?"

"When _can_ you move in?" She asked back.

John Paul looked at Craig, expectantly. "What do you say? Weekend?"

Craig laughed at his partner's eagerness. "Sure! If you'll tell my mum we're leaving!"

John Paul winced a little, but quickly regained his confidence. "Sure! Anything to get our own flat as soon as possible!

Craig looked at Katy. "So, what do you say? Can we move in on Saturday?"

Now it was her turn to chuckle at their eagerness. "Sure, Craig, as I said, whenever it suits you! You want the keys now?" She laughed even louder at the mixture of hesitation and eagerness in his face. "And no, don't worry, I won't charge you any rent before Saturday ... which reminds me, shouldn't we sign the contract?"

"Sure! What about going to the Dog? I'm sure Nev will give us a bottle of bubbly to celebrate!" Craig suggested, extending his right hand.

"I say 'Deal' to that," Katy replied formally as she shook his hand, "Mr Dean. ... and Mr McQueen," she continued, shaking John Pau''s hand as well.

"So, what was it about you showing me who's the lady?" Craig winked at John Paul as they entered his room at his mum's later that night.

"Oh, just you wait, Craig Dean." John Paul smiled as he thought of the things he was about to do to his fiancé. "Let's just lock the door first, alright!"


	31. Chapter 31

**31) Friday 13 Sept 2013 – A Sister's Help**

"So you're finally asking for my help."

John Paul couldn't help but smile at his sister's words.

"Yes, Carm, I'm finally asking for your help," he repeated over the phone. "Can you meet me in town in a couple of hours. You're the only one I can think of, since Han ... not that you're second choice, of course," he tried to convince his sister.

"Hmm, John Paul, I'm not sure, why don't you just take Craig with you, he's always so smart. He'd know what to do!"

"He's at work, and besides, I want it to be kind of a surprise for him that I'm doing this." He paused. "So, what do you think? Can you come with me?"

Carmel's reply came a few seconds later. "Sure, John Paul, I'll help you. I just have to talk to two customers and see if it's alright that Theresa treat them, or if they want to come in a bit earlier. I'll let you know, alright."

Three hours later, they were walking in the centre of Chester.

"So, John Paul, what exactly are you looking for?" Carmel asked. "I mean, budget and style-wise."

"Not too expensive, obviously, but not too cheep either, of course. I want to make a good impression," her brother replied, "but not too flamboyant either, you know. I want them to see me as professional, confident, competent yet fun and energetic."

"Well, I'm sure you could go in wearing your usual t-shirt and jeans and you'd manage to make them love you," Carmel smiled sweetly at her brother as she pinched his left cheek. "But we wouldn't want to risk anything! I know exactly what you need! Follow me!"

Seventy-five minutes later, they were sat in a cab, a pile of bags on the floor in the corner in front of them.

"I had no idea!" John Paul sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "If I'd known, I'd have done this ages ago!"

"What? Gone shopping?" Carmel asked.

"No, not just that, but with you!" John Paul replied.

"What do you mean, done what with me?" Carmel didn't really understand what her brother was saying.

"I mean, gone shopping with you!" He explained. "You're the master of this. It would have taken me all weekend to find all this, and I wouldn't have been able to decide upon anything! You did this in just around an hour!"

"Oh, that," she smiled happily, "well, I've told you often enough."

"I know!" He sighed. "It's just that, well, I always thought you'd get me something girly, like, you know, pink or with glitter or something! I just didn't know that you knew my taste so well."

"So, what are you saying? That you'd like to do this again?" Carmel asked slyly.

"Definitely, every time I need something, you'll be my personal shopper!" John Paul giggled. "I might even send you out by yourself!"

"Oi!" She gave him a push. "You don't like my company?"

"Of course, I'm only joking, Carm! I love your company!"

"And anyway, you wouldn't want to risk that! I might just go and get you that baby blue t-shirt with the sequined pattern, like the one Spike was wearing when I ran into him the other day."

"What? You ran into Spike?" John Paul said in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I thought it wasn't anything that I needed to tell you. I see him often enough!"

"What do you mean, you see him?" John Paul was flabbergasted.

"It's not like we live in New York, John Paul. He still lives around here, he even plays the Loft sometimes ... although, come to think of it, it's been a while. You know, he always asks about you and Craig, how you are and stuff." Carmel looked in her brother's eyes. "And it's not like he's still in love with you! He's living with a guy called Curtis, he's a bartender in the Loft. And it's not like you still have any feelings for him, is it?" Carmel raised her eyebrows in question.

"No, of course not, I just hadn't thought about him in years. It's just a surprise, you know. I'd thought he might have moved on, to London or somewhere." John Paul exhaled, rubbing his face with both hands.

"He's a sweet guy, John Paul, he's always been nice to me!" Carmel looked at him rather sternly.

"I know!" John Paul almost shouted. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Anyway, it actually might be fun to see him again." He chuckled. "Spike, now there's a blast from the past! I just wonder if Craig will be happy about it!"


	32. Chapter 32

**32)** **Friday 13 Sept 2013 – Being Stubborn**

"Hi Mrs McQueen ... Myra ..." Craig remained standing outside his mother-in-law's house, shifting hit feet repeatedly, betraying his embarrassment.

"Hi, Craig love, why standing there? Come on inside!"

Myra left the door open and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"You want some brew, love?" She didn't wait for his reply and opened the tap to fill the kettle.

Craig hesitated a little outside the door before entering. Slowly, he made his way into the kitchen, hands in his pockets.

"So, John Paul not here with you?" It was a statement rather than a question.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Uh, no, he ..." His voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, love." Myra poured the boiling water into a mug, where she'd already put a tea bag. "Here you are, dear," she said as she handed him the steaming hot drink."'So, I hear you've found yourselves a flat!" She said with a forced cheerfulness.

Craig cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're moving in tomorrow."

"That's sudden! Carmel told me it's Warren's old place."

"Uh-huh! Katy can't sell it at the moment so it all worked out. Great place!" Craig paused, cleared his throat again, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So that's why I'm here. He ... John Paul sent me to finish packing everything he has here so we can pick it up tomorrow."

"Couldn't do it himself, could he?" Myra's face fell. "He must really hate me if he can't even come here to pick up his own stuff!"

"No, he doesn't hate you!" Craig said with as much confidence as he could muster. "He's just a little angry still, needs a little more time!"

"I thought his visit to the grave with 'Chaela would help him see things a little differently!" Myra stated somewhat more calmly than she was feeling.

"It did! He just needs to settle down a bit, get his head around it all. He'll come around! You'll see!" Craig didn't know if he was trying to convince himself as much as her. "It's also pride, you know! He's a bit stubborn like that, isn't he?"

'Stubborn? Our John Paul?" Myra chuckled. "I don't know if that's the right word for it. I don't know if you've heard the story of how he fell out with his dad? Has he told you?"

"No, he's never really told me anything about him! Apart from that time when he stole all your Christmas presents." Craig replied, willing her to continue. "Only that he doesn't talk to him, hasn't in years and doesn't intend to in the future!"

"Well, I don't blame him, you know. I never should have gone with Ricky the first time around, and not taken him back all those times! But then again, I wouldn't have John Paul and Michaela, and Carmel, of course."

She paused to take a drink form her mug.

"No, the thing was that Ricky was and always will be a bastard. Always thinking about himself. He was a friend of my brother's, you know. That's how I met him ... him and his brother Marty. He was gay, you know!"

Myra looked at Craig, proudly.

"And he was my best friend."

Her eyes welled up.

"A lovelier person I never knew! Has John Paul ever told you about him?"

"He's mentioned a gay friend of yours once. Didn't he die of AIDS?"

"Yes love, he did. Broke my heart, and Mercy and Jacqui's as well. You should have seen Mercy that time, just heartbroken!"

She stopped.

"But where was I? Yeah, Ricky! He never did anything for anyone but himself. When John Paul was little, I think he was five or six, he all of a sudden appeared on the scene, showing some interest in him, playing football once a week with the McQueen boys. Then even more suddenly he just stopped turning up, two or three years later."

"What? Why would he do that?" Craig couldn't stop the question when he sensed rather than heard a short pause in Myra's tale.

"Turned out his wife ... well, she was his wife at the time anyway, it didn't last long, did it? She'd given birth to a son, and that was it, never showed his face again at Sunday football! When John Paul found out, he was so hurt and angry, he didn't say a word to anyone for a week. And then exactly a week later, he came to me and said that he would never talk to or mention his dad ever again!

She took a drink from her mug.

"Ooh, you can't say it tastes good when it's cold, can you?" She then returned to her story. "And he didn't, not even when Michaela was pestering him to tell her about him. He would just ignore it completely - until he stole our stuff that time, dirty bastard. That's probably why he hasn't even talked about him with you! Stubbornness!"

Craig laughed. "I think you're right. Still sticking to a fifteen year old decision!"

Myra became serious again. "That's what scares me, Craig! He told me the exact same words - that he'd never ever talk to me again! What if he sticks to that one as well?"

For those interested, the story of Myra's friendship with Marty is my own creation, described in another fic found here, Innocence Lost - Becoming Myra McQueen.


	33. Chapter 33

**33) Saturday 14 Sept 2013 – Travelling Light**

"Guys, put the settee just there near the window. No Jake, not like that, more to the right! Like Mal's doing! Charlie, get out of the way! Tom, can you take him home with you. He's just getting in the way now!"

An irritable and frustrated Michaela turned her attention to Barry, who was just entering the flat carrying a big black bag, that looked as if it contained everything both John Paul and Craig had worn throughout their lives.

"Just put it in the bedroom, will ya! With the other bags."

It was the last item from the removal van Jake had borrowed to help his brother with shifting everything from Frankie's and Myra's as well as from the removal company Craig had hired to bring their belongings from Dublin.

"Michaela, stop shouting at Charlie like that. He's been really helpful, hasn't he, Mal?"

Michaela ignored Jake. "John Paul," she bellowed to her brother who seconds later arrived in the flat, together with his fiancé, carrying a huge box, a brand new flat screen telly they'd just been to the store to purchase. "Why didn't you put tags on everything so we'd know in which room it should go!"

"Michaela, what you doing here? I thought you were resting at home?"

"What am I doing? I've been trying to organise everything so that you can just unpack in the correct room, but how can I when I don't know what's in them?" She replied indignantly.

"Chaela, just relax. It's not as if we have all that much stuff, really." John Paul looked around him at the almost empty living room area they were standing in.

"Oh, really? Come with me!" She motioned for him to follow her and he decided not to argue.

"Craig, let's just put it down here, on the settee, right."

They carried the box over there and put it down. Both men looked apologetically at Jake and Mal, who were both drying off the sweat with their t-shirts, before following Michaela into the bedroom.

"Not that much, John Paul?" She pointed at boxes, bags and suitcases that seemed to fill the entire bedroom. "Yeah, right? Good luck with sleeping in here!"

"We'll just crash on the floor in the guest room then, we'll just take the mattresses from the bed. Easy piecy," John Paul said lightly.

"Oh, is that so?" Michaela said mockingly. "Where do you want to put them? On top of the wardrobe?"

"What do you mean," Craig asked.

"See for yourselves!"

Michaela left the room and made her way to the kitchen, where a few boxes, thankfully marked 'kitchen stuff' had been randomly put down. She opened the fridge and took out two cans of beer. Temptation shone from her face but she quickly shrugged the feeling away and made her way back into the living room where her brothers-in-law had started unpacking the telly.

"Here you are, guys! Good job! Sorry 'bout all the shouting!" She handed them a can each.

"Cheers! You're a star!" Jake said as he opened his.

"Star? A full moon rather!" Mal joked as he made a cheering gesture to his mate who chuckled at the joke.

"Oi! Cheeky sod!" Michaela gave both of them a dirty look before pushing the empty box off the settee to take a seat there herself.

"And Micks, you know I don't drink, don't you?" Mal gave his sister-in-law a questioning look. "You sure you don't want to share it then?"

While the two of them continued pickering, Craig and John Paul had done as Michaela told them. They found out that she was right, there was almost as much stuff in the guest bedroom as in the master bedroom.

"How can we have so much stuff, Craig? We're only bringing a few boxes of books and stuff, and some pots and pans, and my records obviously, from Dublin. How on Earth can it become so much stuff?" John Paul looked bewildered.

"Well, it's also all our old stuff. I could see they put all your old things from your mum's in our room. Most of this there, in the corner, is mine! See this old green box over there, it's all my old matchbox cars, and I think the Lego's there as well."

"God, Craig, you're such a kid. You'll be telling me next that your Barbie dolls are in there somewhere!" John Paul shook his head mockingly at his partner.

"Well, not so much Barbie, and not so much mine," Craig said innocently.

"What do you mean?" John Paul asked suspiciously.

"Well, does the name Ariel ring a bell?" Craig grinned victoriously back at him, laughing loudly at the shocked expression on John Paul's face.

"You don't mean?" He almost whispered!

"Yes, John Paul. Your mum was still keeping Your Little Mermaid doll! I think I put it in the same bag as your Brokeback Mountain poster. We can keep it in the study, it will be your designated Gay Room!" Craig teased him gleefully as he leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Hey!" John Paul pushed him away, before allowing his smile to return to his face. "With me every room is a Gay Room! I'll show you!"

With that he pulled his fiancé pack into his arms. They stood immobile for a second, looking into each other's eyes. Then Craig whispered softly, "Go ahead! Show me!"


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter includes a scene of a sexual nature. I hope it isn't too explicit... but not too tame, either ;)

**34) Sunday 15 Sept 2013 – A Gay Kitchen**

"God, how strange it was to see Spike again!" Craig sighed with a giggle as he sat down on the settee. "He kind of looks the same, although you can definitely see he's getting closer to thirty!"

"Yeah! Unlike us, who still look eighteen, you mean!" John Paul laughed as he made his way to the kitchen section. "A brew before bedtime?"

"Oh, yes!" Craig said in his best Churchill voice. "Not that bedtime should start any time soon!"

John Paul chuckled as he pottered about the kitchen.

"Why you laughing, John Paul? You promised to make every single room a gay one so you'd better start tonight!"

It had been a fun night out. After sorting out the sleeping arrangements they'd taken Jake and Mal, and yes, Michaela, to the Dog for a few drinks for all their help. Michaela and Mal had of course stuck to lemonade, and the fatigue had soon kicked in so she had made her excuses, but not before getting a big hug from both her brother and his fiancé. As the evening went on more and more friends and family had joined them. After the pub closed, they'd moved on to the local club, which still went under that old name, The Loft. Shortly afterwards, Craig had started to feel the tiredness from a hectic week so he'd been glad when John Paul asked around 1am whether they shouldn't make a move home. It was just at that same time that they'd seen Spike appear in the DJ booth. Neither had been in the mood for a heavy conversation with John Paul's first boyfriend, but both thought it would be rude not to at least go and say hello. Surprisingly, it had been Spike who'd dissipated any awkwardness in the moment. Upon seeing them a huge smile had appeared on his face and he'd jumped out of the booth, giving both of them a massive hug. Then he'd retreated, excusing himself with being very busy with starting his set and proposing that they'd meet for drinks that following Wednesday, which they'd quickly agreed to before taking their leave.

"Craig, your brew is ready!" John Paul called from the kitchen unit.

"Please, can you bring it here!" Craig pleaded.

"No, you have to come and get it!"

There was no mistaking John Paul's tone of voice and Craig shot up from the settee and turned around to see the mischievous smile on his partner's face. As he approached him, John Paul tried to look innocent but his eyes betrayed him. Wary of his fiance's intentions, Craig slowed down and from a safe distance extended his hand in the direction of the steaming mug in John Paul's hand. Nothing happened so he grabbed it in his hand, but at that precise moment John Paul struck - covering Craig's face with whipped cream from a spray can.

Instinctively closing his eyes, Craig let out a low moan, then a giggle. "John Paul! What are you like!?"

John Paul didn't comment but told him to stay still. Craig did as he was told. He then heard the fridge door open. Eyes still closed, he soon felt something with a slightly rough surface stroking his left cheek.

"Open your mouth!" John Paul ordered.

Craig obeyed willingly.

"Bite!"

Craig tasted the sweetness and sourness of a strawberry mixed with the smoothness of the cream as he did as he was told.

Another strawberry was dipped in the cream on his right cheek and he automatically opened his mouth again. Nothing happened. A moment later Craig heard his partner chewing. Disappointed, he closed his mouth again, but was pleasantly surprised when he suddenly felt John Paul's lips on his.

Opening his mouth to accommodate John Paul's tongue, the taste of strawberries reappeared and he moaned in appreciation. Suddenly he felt another strawberry being pushed between his left cheek and John Paul's right one. Instinctively, he opened a small gap between them, allowing the strawberry to enter his mouth.

John Paul, however, did not intend for him to get the whole berry and bit into it as well, changing their kiss into a frantic mutual chewing session. When both had swallowed and the taste of strawberries had started to dwindle in their mouths, John Paul slowly withdrew from the kiss.

Finally opening his eyes, Craig could see that his fiancé's forehead and chin were covered in whipped cream. Smiling he took John Paul's head between this hands and pushed it back so he could lick the stuff off his chin before pushing it down to do the same with the forehead.

Seeing that his work was finished he leaned in for another kiss but then felt John Paul take his head into his hands and guide it so that the leftover cream could be licked off.

Feeling his partner's tongue trailing his face, Craig felt like all the remaining blood in his body had gathered in one place. Feeling light-headed he grabbed for John Paul's belt and quickly pulled it open along with the button and the fly, freeing John Paul.

Escaping John Paul's grip on his head, Craig dropped to his knees and dived in, while his hands were busy opening his own trousers.

John Paul looked down at the exciting scene, meeting Craig's eyes who'd chosen that exact moment to look up. Holding the gaze, John Paul reached back for the spray cream and felt rather than saw his partner's slight nod.

xxx Following section very censored, but it includes more cream and a surprising use of Utterly Butterly... xxx

John Paul was the first to arrive at their destination, letting out a resounding moan that echoed in the almost empty room. A second later, Craig joined him with a rough pull.

"Gay enough, was it?" John Paul teased his partner as he lay in his arms, still on the kitchen floor.

Craig sighed contently and chuckled a little.

"It definitely wasn't straight!"


	35. Chapter 35

**35) Sunday 15 Sept 2013 – Settling In**

"John Paul, we're not, I repeat not, having that hanging over our bed!" Craig shouted from their bedroom.

"What do you mean?" John Paul shouted back from the smaller bedroom where he was busy unpacking the boxes and bags that Michaela had organised to be put there.

"Just come here!" Craig replied. "I mean, I know you had it in your own bedroom at your mum's but I'm putting my foot down now!"

John Paul sighed reluctantly, left the two books he was holding laying on a shelf and made his way over to Craig in the bedroom.

"Michaela was right, we should have organised everything better. I just found the toilet brush from the Dublin flat in one of the bags! Are you sure we didn't throw out a shoe bag and bring one full of rubbish?" John Paul said as he entered the room.

"What, no I remember packing it with some other things we might need," Craig replied apologetically. "Not a good idea, in hindsight!" He chuckled.

"Not so much! What was it you were calling me in here for?" John Paul smiled.

"This!" Craig held out a familiar poster. "I'm not sleeping below him!"

"Gerrard? Why not? He's the England captain!" John Paul said indignantly.

"England captain or not, we're not having sex in front of him!" Craig retorted equally indignantly. "I wouldn't want you to be eyeing him up while we're doing it!"

"Craig," John Paul burst out laughing. "I'm not attracted to ginger!"

"You sure?" Craig gave a small smile.

"Yes! I mean, he's my favourite footballer, and all, and a god really, and this chin's to die for, of course, but no, the hair kills it. So you don't need to worry there." John Paul walked over to Craig and wrapped his arms around him. "But should I get one of Suarez ..." His voice trailed off as a distant dreamy look filled his eyes.

"Oi!" Craig shoved him away in mock anger. "Well, it would look good next to the Katy Perry poster I saw the other day!"

"Don't you dare, Craig!" John Paul raised a finger at his partner as he leaned in to give him a kiss.

At that moment Craig's mobile started ringing in the kitchen. Reluctantly they both made their way out of their room, with Craig heading for the kitchen and John Paul back to the smaller bedroom to continue with unpacking.

"Hi, mum!" Craig said as he pressed the green button. "Yeah, we're fine, just spent all morning unpacking." John Paul heard his partner say as an answer to something Frankie was asking about.

"Yeah, we'd actually planned to cook some lunch around 12.30, bought everything yesterday. ... Uh-huh. ... I guess. ... Probably a good idea. ... I'll ask him, hold on a second!" Craig said before shouting out, "John Paul! Fancy lunch at mum's?"

John Paul took the last five books out of the box he was emptying and placed them in their right place in the bookshelf, before walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be good!" He smiled as he took the phone from Craig. "Hi Frankie, it's John Paul. ... Yeah, it's great! ... Just more work unpacking than we'd thought! ... We'd love to come over! ... I know, we got everything yesterday, but I don't see how we'd have the time! ... You're a lifesaver! ... Yeah, we'll be there at 1. ... Okay, I give you back to Craig ... Ooh, okay! I will, see you soon!"

John Paul pressed the red button as he put the phone down on the kitchen table. Noticing Craig's extended hand, he said, "Oh, she just said she'd see us at 1. Come, let's continue with this!" He grabbed Craig's hand and pulled him with him out of the kitchen.

Seeing the bored and tired look on Craig's face, John Paul, leaned in and whispered. "Let's work 'till 12.30 and then we can take a shower ... together!"

Craig chirped up immediately and headed for the bedroom. Before he reached the door, John Paul grabbed his right arm.

"And when we're back from lunch, I'll raise you! The first one to finish unpacking his room, will decide how and when to make it Gay!" He raised his left eyebrow in challenge.

"You're on, mate! You're on!" Craig replied with a smile before disappearing into their bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

**36) Monday 16 Sept 2013 – Monday Bliss**

"Good morning, babe!" Craig kissed his partner as he climbed back into their bed. After having slept on mattresses in the living room that first night, it was their first morning in their new bedroom and he was gonna enjoy it for a few minutes before having to get ready for a new working week.

John Paul kissed him back and pulled him into his arms, still with his eyes closed. "Mmm, good morning, yourself. What time is it?" He asked as he slowly opened them, getting used to the light creeping through the gap between the curtains.

"Seven forty-five. We have a bit of time before I have to go to work!" Craig replied as he snuggled into John Paul's arms.

John Paul pulled him even closer and kissed him again on the mouth.

"Hey, you cheated!" He said as he felt the freshness on his fiancé's breath. "Here I am all furry-mouthed and you're tasting all breathminty."

"I had to pee and was feeling all ... yack ... so didn't want to return to you smelling like that. And besides, you always taste good, furry-mouthed or not."

John Paul chuckled at Craig's vanity. "Well, I hope you won't mind this then!" He gave him a deep kiss, slowly pushing his tongue into Craig's freshly-brushed mouth.

'I guess not!' John Paul thought to himself, feeling a familiar stirring in his partner's boxers, as his own member hardened at the same time, something that Craig obviously noticed as his hand instinctively reached out for it, giving it a good squeeze before joining the rhythm of John Paul's hand which now had taken control of his fiancé.

A few minutes later they were both lying on their backs, arms tangled behind one another, a sticky mess covering parts of the area from their thighs to just above the belly buttons, as well as both right hands and lower arms.

"I've missed this," John Paul confided in Craig.

"What? Wanking?" Craig asked, a little uncertainly.

"Not just that, this kind of intimacy, I mean. Being allowed to fully be together, no danger of anyone barging in or overhearing." John Paul explained. "Not that I didn't like staying at your mum's," he quickly added.

"Me too. And I know what you mean. After all this time, just being the two of us, to all of a sudden to have to think off others. You don't know how often I felt like ravishing you in the kitchen or living room, just realising in time that Jack or Barry was in the next room!"

They both laughed at the thought.

"So, how did you find out about this flat? I mean, it's not like you knew Katy, or anything, back then, before you moved to Dublin." John Paul asked curiously.

"Well, you're right about that. I kind of knew who she was, but didn't really know her at all, not before I started talking to Nev about this job. He told me about his plans to expand the business and then I asked him about the Loft and a few other businesses. He then told me that Katy had returned to take control of Warren's business, got me her contact details, and the two of us took it from there."

John Paul smiled at him. "Good job you did. It's a great flat, perfect for the two of us, and even if ..."

He didn't need to finish his thought, as Craig smiled back, contributing, "Yeah, and even if, or should I say, when ..."

They lay like that in silence for a while, a wistful smile on both's lips, before Craig broke the quietness, asking, "So what time's your ... uhh ... dentist's appointment?"

"What de ..." John Paul stopped himself just in time, blushing as he replied, "Oh, yeah, good thing you reminded me. I'd completely forgot about that! It's at 10 o'clock."

"We'd better get up then. You taking the car?" Craig asked, hiding his awareness of his partner's untruthfulness.

"I guess I better. It's over in Chester. You want me to drop you to work before I go?" John Paul asked back. "Or do you want it later?"

"No, it should be fine. I might call you later if I need the car, or borrow Nev's, if I need to go anywhere for work. Mind you, there's always 'public transport'!" He giggled, emphasising the last two words with two fingers on each hand.

John Paul laughed back, before retorting in his best Edina Monsoon impression. "There were three people in that cab! Three people!"

"I mean, it's public and it's transport!" Craig couldn't help chipping in, laughing hard as he did so.


	37. Chapter 37

**37) Monday 16 Sept 2013 – Having His Teeth Pulled**

It was 9.58 on Monday morning and John Paul was pacing back and forth in the waiting area. He'd been sitting down, trying to read some of the numerous magazines lying there, but ending up just leafing through them without taking any of the text in. Suddenly he heard a peep from his pocket and felt the vibration of his mobile phone.

'Good thing, this happened now,' he thought to himself, 'or I'd have forgot to put it on silent.' He fished the phone out his pocket, and quickly read the message he'd just received.

'Look n ur inside pocket. X C.'

Frowning John Paul moved his right arm to dig into the inside pocket of his jacket, at the same time as he focused on silencing the phone. Finding a note in the pocket, he quickly withdrew it, folded it out and read it.

'Good luck, babe! Even if they need to extract all your teeth, remember that I have complete faith in you and will always love you! Talk to you afterwards! XXX'

John Paul felt a massive smile spreading over his face as the happiness surged through his body.

"Mr McQueen? We're ready for you."

He turned to where the voice was coming from, still smiling.

"Yes, good morning! Call me John Paul," he said as he extended his hand to the woman in front of him.

"Good morning! Nice to meet you, John Paul. I'm Karina. I work for the recruitment agency," she smiled back as she motioned for him to follow her into a small, but welcoming meeting room, where two other people were sitting, a young blond man and a red-haired woman in her forties, both of them rising to their feet as John Paul entered the room.

"Good morning, I'm Lennie Meadows. I'm with the Human Resources office ... oh, let's be honest ... I am the Human Resources Office of our company," the red-head said as she shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm John Paul," John Paul greeted her confidently.

"And I'm Albert, Albert Young, one of the writing team. Good to meet you." The blond smiled warmly as he shook his hand.

"And you!" John Paul smiled back.

"Please take a seat!" Karina offered as she sat down herself. Composing herself, her manners becoming mere business-like she continued, "So Mr McQueen ... John Paul ..." she smiled apologetically, "I'll start with explaining the procedure of the interview and then if you have any early questions, you can fire away, before we really get going. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good!" John Paul replied confidently.

"Okay. that's good. Okay. Mrs Meadows will start with a short description of the company in question, and then Mr Young will describe the job and our expectation of the person who'll get it. Then we'll ask you to give a short presentation of yourself, especially in connection to the job description. All three of us will then ask you a few questions in relation to your qualifications and experience as well as your insight into the advertising industry. Finally, you'll get the opportunity to ask us about anything you'll find uncertain or unclear. Does that sound alright to you?" Karina finished her explanation. "Any questions before we go on?"

"No, it all seems rather straight forward." John Paul replied calmly.

"Okay, let's just go on then. Lennie?" Karina motioned for Mrs Meadows to take over.

"Thank you, Karina." Mrs Meadows smiled politely at the younger woman. "Add-On is a small advertising agency. We've been in the business for just over five years now. At the moment we only have one office, here in Chester, and we mostly serve local businesses and authorities. It's a well-run business, even if we say so ourselves, and with a growing capital we find it is the right time to start expanding the business, by taking over existing agencies around the country, rather than opening completely new branches all around the place."

John Paul nodded in agreement as he listened to her speech.

"We're not trying to be the next big thing, with our billboards on Piccadilly Circus, but rather a reliable company for the small businesses. So, if it's fame and fortune you're looking for, you're probably in the wrong place!" She smiled at him in mock apology. "However, it might be good experience and a stepping stone to something bigger, if you'd like! In any case, as I said, it's a well-run business, with a tight-nit team, and with all those creative and talented people around, it's a really fun place to work."

John Paul nodded again with an obvious interest.

"Anyway, unless, you have any questions at this stage, I'll give the word to Albert here?" Mrs Meadows continued.

"Uhh, yes, perhaps a couple, if that's okay?" John Paul asked shyly.

"Of course."

"Mrs Meadows, you said that you're a small company, how many people are we talking about? And the other question is, are you already in negotiations with other agencies regarding a possible take-over?"

Mrs Meadows smiled appreciatively at his questions. "Thank you, and please call me Lennie. At the moment we're just eight people, since we out-source most of the overhead, such as book-keeping and most of the technical part of our business, that is, filming, editing, sound recording and IT. That's actually what my job is all about, managing the deals with other companies and individuals regarding those things." She paused for a second, taking a sip of her water. "As for your other question, I can confirm that we are in talks with an agency in Leeds, that actually has a small branch in York. It's at a delicate stage at the moment, so I don't want to be too specific, but it's looking good. Does this answer your questions?" She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mrs ... Lennie, I just wanted to have some idea as for the state of the business." John Paul smiled back.

"Of course! I appreciate the interest! But let's move on to Albert. You wanna take over?"

"Thanks Lennie. Yes, as I said, I'm on the text writing team, where you'll ... you'd work. It's a group of four to five people, it depends on whether Dick ... Richard Johnson, our manager, is around or not. We work mostly as a team, although sometimes we work in smaller groups, or even in rare cases, as individuals, so creativity aside, we're looking for someone who works well in a group. I've been with the company for the last two years, after studying fashion for a few years. The others in the group come from various backgrounds, one used to work on telly, one has written lyrics in collaboration with some well-known pop musicians, and the last one used to be a rapper. Dick's the only one who has a university degree, in creative writing." Albert paused taking a drink from his glass of water.

"Where was I? Yes, when I say writing team, it might be a bit misleading, because we don't just sit down and write the text to the ads. We're basically responsible for every creative aspect of the advertisements. That's why Dick has chosen such a diverse team. He tried having only colleagues from university, but they didn't know anything about the visual part of the job, so the business suffered. It took him a while to get the team we're now, but it's working well, if I say so myself. Everyone chips in when we're discussing the projects, although each project is given a designated editor. Any questions?" Albert finished his speech.

"No, not as such, but it's given me a better idea as to how I'd fit in." John Paul replied. "If it's okay for me to take over now?"

"Of course, go ahead!" Karina and Mrs Meadows said at the same time.

"Thank you!" John Paul paused for a moment before continuing. "To be totally honest, when I wrote the application I didn't really know what I was applying for, and I didn't think I'd stand a chance of an interview. However, hearing Mr Young's description of the creative team, I can see what makes me a good choice for the job. For one thing, I do have a degree in English literature, which gives me a good background in the text writing part of the job, that is, coming up with familiar scenes and ideas from our literary heritage, as well as just having a good grasp of the English language. Secondly, I do believe that my interest and knowledge in music, in particular my experience as a DJ would come in handy in such a small company."

Noticing the nodding heads around him, John Paul felt his confidence growing.

"Also, although some might think that being a DJ was a very solitary job — and in parts it is — mostly though, you have to fit into a group for it to work. You know, if you don't fit in with the staff at the club you're playing, or with the crowd you're playing for, you're doomed. So you have to use your intuition as to what's the right number to play, here and now. Otherwise, we could all just play a ready-made mixed tape!"

He took his glass of water and held it to his lips, refreshing his drying mouth.

"Ahh, that's better!" He smiled, before continuing. "And if you're looking for experience in working in a closed group, I can add that a lot of my studies in Dublin involved group work, both coursework and smaller ungraded assignments. Most of the time it went well, although, I have to admit that my temper sometimes gets the better of me ... but never for long!" He hasted to add.

"Don't worry about that," Albert laughed. "We all have a temper on our team! Guess it's a sign of commitment to the work we're doing; that we care about what we do and want to do it properly."

"Yes, thank you, John Paul." Karina smiled as she took control of the meeting. "For this insight. If we'd now ask a few questions, I have one I'd like to start with." She hesitated a little. "I see from your CV that you've just moved from Dublin where you finished your degree. I fathom from your accent that you're from this area. Why did you move here rather than try and find work elsewhere?"

"Well, yes, I'm from around here originally. My entire family's from Chester, but we moved out to the Hollyoaks village when I was seventeen. When my partner Craig and I finished our degrees in Dublin, we thought about it for a while what to do. Then he heard of a great job for him back here. We had to come back here anyway for a wedding and when he got the job, it was settled, and we don't see ourselves moving from here in the nearest future.

"Thank you for this honest answer." Karina said nodding at him. "Mr Young, you have a question?"

"Yes, thank you Karina. John Paul, can you please name three positive aspects and only one flaw to your personality."

"Oh, that's a tricky one!" John Paul hesitated. "For one thing, I'd like to think that I'm very loyal to my family and friends. For another, I'm a quick thinker, I usually find solutions to my problems before it's too late. And thirdly, I usually try to be open-minded, to see things from all angles. As for my faults, they're far too many to mention, but probably the biggest one is how short-tempered I can be, as I mentioned before. I guess that's it."

"Thank you!" Albert nodded slightly. "Lennie?"

"Yes, cheers. I've only got one question? What kind of a salary are you expecting?"


	38. Chapter 38

**38) Monday 16 Sept 2013 – Monday in the Park**

"So how did you know?" John Paul asked as they lay down on the grass.

It was late afternoon in the park and the autumn sun was still warm enough for them to enjoy the day outside without thinking about what to wear. John Paul had already changed from his suit to a more comfortable jeans, t-shirt and light jacket. Craig, however, was still wearing his business suit, with his tie in his pocket and the top buttons of the shirt loosened.

"How did I not know!" Craig chuckled. "John Paul, you can't lie to me! Simply can't!"

"What do you mean?" John Paul turned his head to face his fiancé.

"It's just something. You get a certain expression whenever you try to fool me. And you're tone of voice becomes too serious."

John Paul laughed as he realised what his partner was talking about.

"So, how did it go? And what job is it?" Craig rolled over on his side and watched his lover intensely.

"It went really well, I think. Mind you, it's my first real job interview so I don't really know how a bad one goes. I think I answered everything rather well, and they looked quite impressed with me, so I guess I just have to wait and see. Maybe all the others do even better... Anyway, I'll find out soon enough." John Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"When will they let you know? Did they say anything about it?" Craig asked curiously.

"Well, they said they'd probably let me know within a couple of days. We'll see!" John Paul replied matter-of-fact-ly.

"You didn't answer my other question! What kind of job is it?" Craig kept watching his partner.

"Uh, didn't I?" John Paul replied innocently. He sighed nervously before continuing. "It's a job in an ad agency, as a text writer."

"John Paul," the wonder in Craig's voice was evident, "did you really apply for that job! I saw it and thought of you, but thought you'd never in a million years go for it!"

"Why's that Craig?" John Paul retorted a little angrily.

"I don't know! You just, you know," Craig rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You just sometimes seem to lack confidence for these things. Like you decide beforehand that you won't get it."

John Paul gave him an evil look, before giving in to his real feelings, smiling slightly. "I know, I tend to to that, don't I?" He didn't wait for Craig's confirmation. "I don't know with this one, I just saw it, and then I heard your voice in my head telling me to go for it, and I just decided to follow it! Before my own voice stopped me!"

"I'm glad my voice seems to be the voice of reason!" Craig said seriously as he leaned in to give John Paul a kiss.

John Paul embraced him with both arms and pulled him all the way into him so he was lying on his chest.

"Don't be so certain about that!" He whispered in Craig's ear.

"What do you mean?" Craig raised his head and looked into his fiancé's eyes.

"That your voice is my voice of reason! 'Cause right now it's telling me to undress you ... and it wouldn't be a little unseemly what with all those people around!"

"Well, you're right, it may not be the voice of reason then!" Craig admitted. "But what if we then call it 'the voice of brilliant ideas'!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

John Paul chuckled, "I can live with that! And right now the voice of brilliance is reminding me that I was the one to finish first yesterday, so it's suggesting that the next room will be the study - and that it should be now!"

"I'll raise you! The last one home will wear the blindfolds." Craig jumped to his feet and ran towards the gate.


	39. Chapter 39

**39) Tuesday 17 Sept 2013 – Only a Phone-Call Away**

John Paul was just coming out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing in the kitchen. Rushing out of the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his dripping body. As he arrived in the kitchen he could see that his phone was still ringing, an unfamiliar number flashing on the screen.

"Hello," he said short of breath as he answered.

"Uh-huh, it's him. ... Yeah, hi, Mrs Meadows. ... Yeah, thank you, too! ... Okay ... That's great news! ... Yes, of course I'll accept the offer! ... Brilliant! ... When do you want me to start? ... Okay, I'll be there ... Looking forward to it! ... Thank you, too! ... See you on Thursday ... four o'clock. I'll be there! ... Cheers! ... Bye!"

Beaming he hung up and quickly chose C from the list of contacts. Hearing his partner's voice, he shouted before greeting him, "I got the job!"

"What!? Already?" Craig asked incredulously. "You only had the interview yesterday!"

"Yeah, I'm in shock myself! I can't believe it!"

"So when do you start?" Craig quickly became his practical self.

"They want me to start on Monday, but want me to come to a staff meeting and drinks on Thursday, kind of a welcome party, I guess!" John Paul replied, calming down as he repeated the information he'd received in the previous conversation.

"Brilliant! John Paul, you know what?" Craig asked calmly.

"What, Craig?" John Paul asked back.

"'I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You!" Craig shouted so loudly that John Paul had to move the phone a bit from his ears.

"Me too, I can't believe it!" John Paul gushed. "Me, working in an ad agency! Yay, I can't believe it!"

"Did you call your mum already, she'd be dead chuffed for you!" Craig kept his breath while he waited for his partner's reply.

"You're right! I'll call her right away! Talk to you later!"

John Paul hung up and and chose 'Mum' from his contact list.

It wasn't before the phone was already ringing that he remembered that he wasn't talking to his mother. The phone rang a couple of times while he contemplated what to do. Finally deciding that it would look worse for him to leave a missed call than to just go ahead and talk to his mother he stayed on the line until the phone was answered.

"John Paul, is that you?" Myra asked uncertainly.

"Hi mum, yeah it's me!" John Paul replied equally uncertainly

"Are you ... talking to me again?" Myra asked hesitantly.

"I guess so ... I'm calling you, right ... Although, ..." His voice trailed off.

"Although what?" Myra asked, partly reassured by his earlier statement.

"I guess I've been tricked." John Paul chuckled as he felt himself relax. "Mum, it's good to hear your voice. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too! But what do you mean, who tricked you?" Her joy at hearing his voice was evident over the phone. "Ahh, Craig?"

"Yeah, Craig! He's a right prat, sometimes!" John Paul replied.

"What do you mean? How did he trick you?"

"Well, I just rang to tell him that I'd got a job and he suggested I'd call you. I was so over the moon that I totally forgot that I wasn't talking to you!" John Paul laughed at the thought.

"He's a clever lad, that Craig, I give him that!" Myra commented. "But what job was that? And congratulations, well done!"

"In an ad agency! I'll come over and tell you all about it, alright?" John Paul asked, not realising he was holding his breath while waiting for his mum's reply.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it! And John Paul?" She added before he hung up. "Call Craig and thank him! From both of us!"


	40. Chapter 40

**40) Tuesday 17 Sept 2013 – Mother and Son**

"You're a dead man, you are!' John Paul said angrily as Craig picked up the phone. "I mean it, I'll get you for this!"

"Wha? What do you ..." Craig couldn't finish his question.

"You know perfectly what you just did! You tricked me!" John Paul tried to remain sounding furious at his partner.

"Well, if you could be tricked like that, you know right well that you wanted to be tricked." Craig replied calmly

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm on my way to see her now, will probably stay for a bit. Any plans after work?"

"I might meet up with Steph and Jake. Steph rang me and told me they wanna start organising Barry's birthday already!"

"Ah, it's his twenty-first, isn't it? God, I feel old!" John Paul chuckled at the thought. "We have to get him something cool! When is it?"

"'That's the thing! It's well over a month from now! 25th of October, I think," Craig said a little irritably. "Anyway, I guess I'll have a chat with them and find out what their plan is!"

"Okay, you do that. We'll meet at home then later for dinner, yeah? I'll make our favourite pasta del studenti, perhaps the luxury version?'

"Sounds good, see you then!" Craig was getting ready to hang up when he heard his partner exclaim.

"And Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I was to tell you 'Thanks' ... from my mum and myself!"

"You're both welcome, John Paul," he replied with affection, "anytime!"

"See you tonight! I love you!" John Paul smiled back at the phone.

"Love you too!"

Standing outside his mother's house a few minutes later, John Paul took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi, mum, I'm home!"

Half an hour later, John Paul had finally managed to get his mum to sit down at the kitchen table. She'd first spent fifteen minutes trying to persuade him to eat something, showing him various things in the fridge, that she could easily cook for him, and then taken ages making a brew, deciding she really needed to clean the kettle first, while talking about Jacqui and Mercy's latest feud.

Sitting down at the table, brew in hand, she couldn't hide her nerves.

"Mum, relax, I'm not gonna shout at you again!" John Paul tried to calm her. "In fact, I believe I owe you an apology. I should never have allowed myself to talk to you like I did!" He couldn't look her in the eye.

"John Paul, I understand the way you ... and all your sisters ... feel about this. Don't you think I've thought about it all the the time? Whether I made the right decision?"

Myra paused, not certain whether it was right to say what she was about to say. After a while, she decided that she might as well get everything out in the open.

"John Paul, ever since Jacqui was born, I've spent every single moment of my life trying to take as good care of you as I possibly could. I've given you all my love, tried to be there for you, supporting you, making your lives as good as I could. I know it hasn't always been easy for you, and I've made my share of mistakes and ..."

"Don't talk like that! You've been the best mum anyone of us could ever ask for!" John Paul blurted out, before she could continue.

"You're sweet to say that, love! But I know, I could have done a little better here and there. But that's not the point. My point is, I did try, I never gave up with any of you! I always tried to show you I loved you!"

She cleared her throat.

"But John Paul. Matthew never experienced any of that. All he got from me was betrayal. Imagine how you'd feel if I'd given you up like I did him? Oh, I know you wouldn't have turned into a killer, John Paul, but can you imagine what you might have gone through as a gay lad, in and out of foster care?"

"I would have been fine, mum, I'm strong!" John Paul argued.

"I know you are, love! And perhaps you would have been fine. But perhaps you wouldn't have been fine! Just like your uncle Marty!"

"But I'm nothing like Marty!" John Paul exclaimed irritably. "I've never been to prison. I've never done what he did, break-ins and prostitution!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, John Paul! But don't you see, that's exactly it, you've never done any of those things because you never had to. But imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been welcome home after you came out! If I'd have chucked you out, left you to fend for yourself, like your grandparents did to him? What would you have done to survive? Think about it, John Paul! Look at your own sister! She was in prison and you know why! It's not that difficult to end up making the wrong decision! Don't be so judgmental!"

Mother and son remained quiet for a while.

"And you're wrong about one more thing, John Paul." Myra finally continued. "You're so much like your uncle Marty. Don't you realise why you have such a special place in my heart?"

Seeing his expression she hastened to correct him.

"No, it's not because you were me only boy! John Paul, you never knew this, but I was gonna name you Martin, but your father refused. No, you have the same ... what do you call it? ... aura, as him, the same sweetness, the same blue eyes, the same white skin, and the same temper!" She chuckled. "Yes, he was no saint, my Marty, and neither are you, my love!"

John Paul couldn't speak, his eyes fixed on a crack in the table.

"What I'm trying to say, love, is that I've always done everything I could for you and your sisters. But with Matthew, I left him as a baby outside a church at Christmas and never came back for him. Never while he was alive could I show him that I loved him, that he was my child. If I'd kept him, I might have managed to raise a decent person, but I didn't! And now that he's gone, I have the obligation to show him, everyone, that I'm his mother, too! You don't have to agree with me, and you don't really have to forgive me for burying him next to our Tina, but I need you to ask yourself this. What if it had been you?"

John Paul finally looked up, tears welling in his eyes.

"Mum!"


	41. Chapter 41

**41) Tuesday 17 Sept 2013 – Birthday Preparations**

"Steph, how are you?" Craig said as he gave his sister a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine, Craig." She beamed at him. "Jake will be here in a minute. Had to talk to Charlie first, I guess."

"That's fine. You want a drink?" Craig asked as he stopped himself from sitting down. "I need something to cool me down. Want a share a bottle of white?"

"Sure, but only a glass or two. Can't be drunk tonight! Tom's being so difficult these days and I just can't deal with him if I'm not completely in control of myself." She sighed. "But I'm not gonna bore you with that. Go and get that bottle."

"So where's John Paul?" Jake asked as he sat down, beer in hand.

Craig poured Steph and himself some wine from their second bottle that evening

"He's at his mum's."

"What?" His siblings shouted in unison. "I thought they weren't talking?" Jake continued.

"Well, they weren't but thanks to the charms and cunning of your's truly John Paul gave her a call earlier today. So, after he broke the ice, he had to go over and have a good talk."

He raised his glass.

"To us three back together!"

"To us!" Steph and Jake said in unison.

"So, what are we gonna do about Barry's birthday?" Craig asked.

"Well, I have loads of ideas about that, but they can wait! I didn't wanna tell you before but the reason I wanted us to get together is that I had a call from Debbie. Dad's been in touch with her!"

"What?" It was Jake and Craig's turn to shout out in unison.

"Yeah, I know! Have any of you heard from him in years?" Steph asked.

"No, not since ... I can't even remember the last time we spoke." Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I did send him my address in Dublin, after I got there, but never heard anything back ... I don't even know if I had the correct address to send mine to!"

"Yeah, me neither. I know mum tried to reach him when I was ill, but as far as I know she never reached him. To be honest, I haven't even given him a moment's thought in years, and in fact I couldn't ..."

Craig interrupted his brother.

"But what did Debs say? Why was he contacting her?"

"She said he was being really cryptic. That he went on about how he missed all of us, and that he was sorry that none of us know his other kids. Also that he knew the three of us lived in Hollyoaks so he was uncertain about contacting us because of mum, and that's why he'd chosen to call Debbie. She also said, that despite knowing about you moving back here," she looked at Craig, "he doesn't seem to know that you're together with John Paul. He was asking her about whether you'd brought a wife and kids back. She didn't know what to say!"

"That must have been an interesting conversation! I've never known her to be lost for words!" Jake chuckled as he took a drink from his bottle."

"This is not funny, Jake." Craig furrowed his brows. "I don't care what he knows and what he doesn't know about me and John Paul. I'm just worried about this news! There must be a reason for him getting in touch!"

"I agree." Jake became serious. "I just dread the thought of finding out!"


	42. Chapter 42

**42) Wednesday 18 Sept 2013 – Dog Reunion**

"But what do you think he wants, getting in touch with us now?"

It seemed to John Paul that it was the fiftieth time his partner asked this question, so he replied a little irritably.

"I've said it before, Craig, I don't know!"

Changing his tone a little, he added. "Well, if it was MY dad, I'd stay well clear!"

Craig giggled. "I know! Me too! And I think I'd do the same if it had been me, our dad called."

"Yeah," John Paul punched his partner in the upper arm, "dads! Who needs them, ay? At least we have each other ... and you got Jack!"

"Yeah, you're right! Jack's alright!" Craig paused for a bit. "Still ... well ... it doesn't change the fact that I'm curious! ... You know, I've missed having him around ... He used to be alright, great with us kids!"

They were just about to reach the Dog. Craig stopped. John Paul turned around to face him as he stood there rubbing the back of his neck.

"It still hurts, you know, him choosing to leave us, having another family!"

"I know, I understand. My dad may be a total waste of space, but still I often wished for him to come for me, although I've always known I was better off without him!"

John Paul turned to continue into the pub, grabbing Craig's arm in the process.

"And anyway, Craig, I guess you'll find out what your dad wants sooner or later! Come on, Spike's probably waiting already!"

"Still together, you two! Who'd have thought?" Spike winked at Craig, as he put the drinks on the table in front of them. He sat down. "Well, perhaps it was a bit of a surprise when I found out about you two, but still, probably not all that shocking! You were a right couple, even if you weren't talking back when I first met you."

He raised his glass to his former boyfriend and his partner.

"Cheers, guys. Good seeing you again!"

John Paul and Craig returned the toast, both a bit wary of the grinning man opposite them.

"So, anyway, we're not going there, are we? ... Not today, at least! ... So what brings you back to Hollyoaks and what have you been up to since back then?"

Craig looked at John Paul motioning him to answer.

"Well, we went to Dublin, finally together, as you may or may not have heard ..." John Paul paused, waiting for a reaction from Spike, who nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, and then we finished our studies and Craig got a job here, so we decided to move back. And then I just got a job earlier this week, so all's going well. That's basically it."

He took a drink.

"What about you, Spike? I know you're still DJ'ing, of course." John Paul looked at his former boyfriend.

"Well, if you can call my job in the Loft DJ'ing." Spike let out a small laughter, more to himself than to his comrades.

"Not that I'm not happy about my job there, mind you, it suits me just perfectly! Actually, I went to London for a while, trying to get some gigs back in 2007. I did alright there, you know, played most of the big clubs, but somehow the scene just didn't feel all that to me, you know. Too much drugs, too much sex, I guess. Came back to Chester in the spring of 2008 and found a summer job as a reporter for the Herald. The editor liked what I wrote, so got a permanent job and still work there. Started out writing the entertainment section, of course, but have since moved on to, believe it or not, business and politics!"

Spike giggled, and Craig looked up from his drink, feeling a spark of interest for the first time since he entered the pub.

"Do you read the Herald?" Seeing both of them nod, he continued. "Then you must have read something I've written. Just this morning there was an article about what the collapse of the Euro would mean for the Sterling in the coming months."

"You wrote that? You mean..."' Craig looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm Dr John Miller PhD!"

Seeing the looks on his friends' faces, Spike laughed out loud.

"You did know I had a degree in politics, back when we were together, didn't you?"

Craig looked at his partner who shrugged his shoulders in surprise.

"Did we ever tell each other anything?" Spike asked his former partner teasingly. "Don't worry about it, you wouldn't have known. I definitely wasn't using it back at the time, found it rather embarrassing for my cool image, I guess. Anyway, I went back to university in 2009 to do my PhD and finished earlier this year. Surprised?"

"Yeah," Craig and John Paul said in unison, and then remained quiet.

"So,"' John Paul finally spoke, "do we call you John now?"

"No, that's just at work. I'll remain Spike, at least for a while longer, I guess." He raised his glass again. "So, to degrees finished and fantastic futures!"

"Cheers!'" John Paul and Craig raised their glasses in a toast. Finishing his drink, Craig then rose to his feet. "My round. The same?"


	43. Chapter 43

**43) ****Wednesday 18 Sept 2013 – **Pulling the Wool

The drinks quickly dissolved most of the embarrassment any of the three may have felt at their reunion. Craig in particular was very surprised at how much he enjoyed Spike's company. He was witty and clever, and for once Craig could enjoy the sarcastic comments and often snide remarks he made about people they knew, some of whom found themselves in the pub. John Paul on the other hand was feeling a little left out, but rather than being annoyed by it, he actually enjoyed just sitting back and listening to the way his fiancé and his ex found a common ground in bitchiness.

"So how is your other ex?" Spike suddenly turned his attention to John Paul. "I haven't really seen her in a while!"

"Hannah?" John Paul asked somewhat wary about where the conversation was heading. His one-time girlfriend had always been a thorn in Spike's side.

"Are there any others ex-girlfriends you have stashed away somewhere?" Spike laughed at his own joke.

"No, of course not, not as such. ... Anyway, she's fine. On her honeymoon until Saturday. That reminds me, Craig. We're supposed to join her and Gilly for dinner on Saturday evening. Got a text from her earlier."

"Still craving your company, I see." Spike said sarcastically.

"Spike, let it go. It's nothing like that! She's been over me a long time. And Gilly's great for her. She's just a wonderful friend, who's been away for two weeks, and we'd only just got back before her wedding, so we, all four of us, need to get back together and hang out. So, when you see her, try to be nice to her, and she may even be nice back to you!" John Paul smiled confidently at his former boyfriend.

"So Spike, always trying to stir up things, I hear!" All three turned towards the unfamiliar voice coming from behind Craig and John Paul. Only Spike's face showed any recognition at the grinning young man standing there.

"Curtis, fancy seeing you here! How are you, mate?" Spike smiled and changed his attention to his companions. "John Paul, Craig, this is my mate, Curtis! He sometimes works in the Loft."

As Spike looked back at his mate, offering him a seat at their table, John Paul gave Craig a quick look which Craig returned, nodding slightly.

One drink and some small talk later, John Paul decided to ask the question on both of their minds. "So how long have you known one another?"

"Well, we met about a year ago, when I started playing the club and became good mates. Curtis's been working the bar for a few years, mostly in charge with Sasha, until Katy returned."

"Oh!" John Paul commented noncommittally.

"But rumours are flying among the staff." Curtis added. "About new management."

"Is that so?" Craig asked equally noncommittally.

"Yeah, everyone seems to think that Katy's selling up and that some guy called Neville Ashworth is taking over the club." Curtis replied.

"Ahh!" Craig sighed.

"Ashworth? Isn't that Hannah's dad?" Spike asked, and then seemed to realise. "Craig, isn't he your boss?"

"Yes, he is." Craig replied calmly.

"So, is it true?" Curtis asked eagerly.

"I have to say, no comment!" Craig replied again. "Drinks anyone?"

"But, you're not denying it?" Spike's friend continued the interrogation.

"And I'm not admitting it, either. I'm not at liberty to talk about my boss's possible investments."

"But ..." Curtis was cut short by John Paul.

"Stop!" He looked quickly at his partner. "Craig, allow me!"

Turning his attention back to Curtis, John Paul continued. "Listen Curtis, it's lovely meeting you and all, but I think you and your boyfriend here. ... Yes, Spike, we know he's your boyfriend! Carmel told me! The only explanation for this strange ... routine between the two of you, pretending to run in each other here, must be that you're trying to make yourself known to Craig, on the off-chance that he might have some influence on who would be in charge of the club, in case Nev bought it! Now, I don't like people taking advantage of myself, and I definitely don't like when people try and take advantage of my Craig, so I think we should just end this lovely evening on that note. Don't you agree? Craig? Spike?"

Both nodded, Craig looking at his partner in amazement, Spike somewhat shamefully.

Craig and John Paul rose to their feet and headed out of the pub.

"So, do you fancy doing this again soon?" John Paul asked his partner teasingly.

"No, way!" Craig grinned back at him. "Unless you tell him off like that again! I'd watch that any day!"


	44. Chapter 44

**44) Thursday 19 Sept 2013 – Tension in the Conference Room**

"Craig, stop the small talk!" Neville smiled at his employee sitting next to him as he turned to the young woman on the other side of the conference table. "Katy, I'm not gonna beat about the bush. I'm interested in your club!"

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that since you asked me to come to this meeting. Didn't think you needed my wedding planner services," she paused, smiling back at him, before winking, "still, you never know of course." Still smiling, her demeanour became more business-like. "All joking aside, as you know, I have been wondering about what to do with the club."

"I understand. You did a wonderful job organizing our Hannah's wedding, so I'd think that business was going really well at the moment." Neville raised his cup of coffee, but continued to talk before drinking. "I've been discussing the matter with Craig here since he joined the firm, and he has some interesting ideas about what to do. Craig, perhaps you'd like to take over."

"Thank you, Nev, Well, I'm not gonna beat about the bush either. We all know that the club was in a right state when you returned to take control of it. The umh ... let's call it mismanagement of a certain Ms Valentine almost left it bankrupt and from what we've seen you've done a marvellous job in rebuilding the business."

Craig, leaned in over the table, fingers crossed but unbent.

"So here's what we're thinking. I should start by saying that basically, there are two main ideas we're working with. One idea means that we'd buy the club of you completely, and you'd be rid of it."

He paused as Katy nodded solemnly.

"The other possibility, which Nev and I think is more interesting for all of us, would include you as a partner, owning up to 50 per cent, but it would allow you to concentrate on your main business. We'd hire a competent manager, who'd be responsible for the day-to-day running of the club, but with support from Nev's firm, such as, with the book-keeping. Every two weeks we'd have a meeting as to how the business is going and you'd be able to keep an eye on your property. It would also give you a chance to come up with ideas and interfere in any other way you'd see fit."

He paused again, drinking his coffee.

"Ahh, sorry! The reason why we think the second idea is more exciting, is the level of experience the whole team would have. You watched your brother and saw how a club like this needs to be run, at the same time, Nev's been running the pub for years now, not to mention the contacts he has through his other businesses. And the manager we're proposing has even longer experience in the business. In any case, the price we're offering is generous, and not taking advantage of the bad situation the club was in a while ago."

"I have to admit that I came to this meeting hoping to get a good offer and just be rid of the whole thing." Katy shrugged her shoulders. "But you've managed to make me intrigued. So who's this mystery manager? Anyone I know?"

"Well, yes, you should know him. It's Darren Osbourne."

Seeing the expression on her face, Craig continued. "I know he can be a bit of a twat sometimes, but he's turned out to have a great nose as to how to get people to come to things he's arranged, no matter how weird or, in my opinion, dull they might have sounded. He knows the punters and is a laugh, and as I already mentioned, Nev's staff would sort out the parts that he's not as good with! But if you have someone else in mind, please don't hesitate to put their name in the mix."

Katy blushed a little before speaking.

"Well, I wasn't really expressing any bad feelings about Darren. I'd just somehow assumed you'd be wanting John Paul to get the job! So it was more surprise than anything else. Anyway, I'd actually think Darren would be good for the job. You might not know it, but he's come up with some ideas that I've tried out in the last few weeks and they've really worked, so he'd be fine by me."

Craig noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Do I detect a 'However!'?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, no, not a 'However' ..." Her voice trailed off before she continued. "Well, I have been wondering about this guy Curtis ... He seems nice, and he certainly knows his way around the club!"

Craig tried not to let his feeling show as he commented. "Yes, I've met him. He used to work closely with Sasha, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, but still, he seems like a capable person." Noticing a slight wince on Craig's face, she decided not to push the matter. "Not that I'd like to force the issue. I just think we should discuss various options before we settle on anyone particular. Perhaps we should even advertise the position, to look at the possible candidates?"

Katy turned her attention to Neville, who saw it as the optimal place to rejoin the conversation.

"Yes, that might be the best option. Craig, would you agree with that?" He looked to his right at the young man who nodded without commenting.

"Well, since it looks like you're interested in a joint venture, how about we discuss money?"

Katy laughed as the air in the room lightened. "That would be just lovely! So how much money are you gonna give me?"

Both Neville and Craig laughed back, before the latter replied. "Well, that depends on how big a part of the company you're selling us!"


	45. Chapter 45

**45) Friday 20 Sept 2013 – A Short Interlude**

Craig finished drying the hair on the back of his head as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. John Paul was still lying in bed, book in hand and hearing his dark-haired partner enter the room, he turned so that he could watch the naked man.

"If I ever needed waking up, just do that and I'd be up like a light!" John Paul chuckled as he put the book, spreadeagled, on the pillow next to him. "What a treat!"

"Oy! Don't start getting any ideas! I'm late for work as it is!" said Craig as he threw the towel to cover the blond man's face, adding teasingly, "Anyway, shouldn't you get up and start watching telly as it's your last day with Jeremy Kyle as company. You'd want to make the most of it!"

"Hey, that man, Sir Jeremy I'm sure he'll be within a few years, has helped people with some real problems in the last few weeks!" John Paul threw the towel back, hitting Craig in the ear. 'Just yesterday, he reunited a father and the five children he had with five, or was it six, mothers. And, did I forget to add that all those children he had within a year and a half, before emigrating with his proper wife to Australia! It was really heartfelt, although, I have to say, that why none of them killed him on live tellyvision, is beyond me!"

"I'd love to hear all about it, but I'm late as it is! Another meeting with Katy. We're trying to get the whole deal settled before the end of next week." Craig took four ties out the wardrobe, trying to choose the one to wear.

"Oh, I hope that all works out! It's so funny how everyone seems to think that you'd be trying to get me that job! Not that it isn't a good job, mind, but as you know it's not really what I'd like to do right now!" said John Paul as he threw the quilt off himself, exposing what seemed to interest the young man standing next to the bed.

"Oh no, John Paul, you're not getting me like this once again!" said Craig, turning his back to temptation so that he could look at the mirror as he did the green-striped tie he'd chosen.

The blond raised himself to sit up in the bed. After standing up, he walked to his partner, who still was turning his back at him. Left arm around Craig's now tied neck, John Paul whispered in his partner's ear, as he used the right hand to push his erect member between the fully dressed buttocks in front of him. "Are you sure? None of this is tempting? I think you need it! Katy can wait a bit - I'll text her - she won't mind!"

Loosening the hold on Craig's neck, he used the left hand to push him forward, moving the right hand in front of the trousers, loosening the belt and unbuttoning them, before pushing them halfway down his thighs.

Craig closed his eyes, and put the right hand on the mirror in front of him as he used the other to bring John Paul's left hand to his own mouth. After collecting a big wad of saliva he let it go on the blond man's fingertips, before guiding them towards his back entrance.

"John ... John Paul, take me!" he groaned as he felt the younger man entering.


	46. Chapter 46

**46) Friday 20 Sept 2013 – Friends Reunited**

"They all seemed really nice, like a great group of colleagues. I'm already looking forward to Monday," John Paul said as he raised his cup of coffee from the table. "So what's up with you? I wasn't exactly expecting your call this morning."

There was a short while before his companion spoke.

"Well, nothing much, really. I've just been contemplating my life lately. Especially ever since you moved back. You look so sorted and happy, both you and Craig. And after everything that happened around the time you left Hollyoaks, I just didn't expect that you'd be able to..."

John Paul put his cup down quietly without saying anything.

"I mean, you must have been so confused and angry - with Craig for coming back like that, for Kieron dying, and then everything with Niall and Tina and Steph - I'm amazed that you and Craig managed to get back together and then keep your relationship afloat through it all. And then finding out about Sarah's death, not to mention Jake's breakdown and Jack's death scam. How did you do it?"

John Paul thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, it was really hard for a while. I practically shut Craig out and was basically drunk from the time I returned to Dublin after Tina's death until Craig come back from Scotland. Him leaving me like that and then returning all battered and bruised really brought me back to my senses. That here I was alive, living with the love of my life, and I should just be grateful for every day we were given together. It also helped me stop blaming myself for Kieron's murder. And Craig was just fantastic when he returned. Instead of doing the same thing that I'd done, he just allowed himself to cry in my arms, and told me everything about what had happened. He even told me that he felt no real anger, only pity, for Nia... I mean Matthew."

He paused a little.

"It didn't change my mind about him, of course, but with everything else that happened, we'd really talk. He was totally open about his shock at discovering that Jack was alive. He'd really mourned him, you know, and to find out that it had all been a lie made him so mad. He actually swore that he'd never return to see his family again. But you know how good I am at changing his mind!" John Paul winked at his companion who couldn't help chuckling.

"When Hannah called me and told me that Sarah had died, I had to tell him. It wasn't easy, but I tried my best not to be jealous when he'd want to be alone with his grief. But he was always very open, so I never really felt excluded. But what brings this on? Why are you asking about all of this?"

His old friend sighed as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's because I'm always so sad and angry! Sad and angry is all I feel, almost every hour of every day!"

She gave up trying to control her tears that started running down her cheeks.

"Ever since the whole thing with Becca and Justin happened, I have just been a mess. At first I was so angry at her for making my life hell. When I finally realised how her life was ruined it was Justin who I was mad at. And then she was killed and my life just collapsed. Everything that I'd believed in, my only real family was taken away from me."

She sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"The entire thing with Jake was an attempt to bring her back and then he got ill and everything just fell apart. John Paul, nothing in my life has really worked out in all this time! And all my friends have either died or I've pushed them away. The only friend l have left is Hannah, and she almost died as well, and now she's got married and nothing will be the same. And it makes me so sad and angry - angry at myself for being so sad that I don't manage to be really happy for her. John Paul, I don't know what to do! I don't even know why I'm here with you, because just looking at you makes me sad and angry all over again."

Nancy put her elbows on the kitchen table and hid her face in her hands. John Paul looked at her for a few seconds before moving his chair so that he was sitting next to her. He then put his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards his chest.

They sat like that saying nothing for a few minutes. Nancy was still sobbing quietly when John Paul broke the silence.

"You know, Nance, that we could have become the best of friends, and I really think we still can. I mean, we're both passionate people, who love our friends a lot. Even a bit too much, right? But you're right, you really need to let go of the anger! Maybe, and I'm being serious, you need to see a real councellour. It's not healthy to feel like this for such a long time, you admit so yourself by telling me all this. And I think I know the real reason you're still so angry at me, even if you've partly forgiven me. It's because my actions changed the dynamics of our group, they ruined the one place where you felt safe after Becca was murdered, and it made Hannah and Sarah incapable of taking care of you. You felt abandoned by them and blamed me for it. It's not strange, perhaps, but it was a bit unfair, and it made me sad that you always chose the other side. But both of us really need to let go off it, not just for Hannah's sake, but for ourselves. Because I like you, Nancy! You were always the one who could make me laugh, and I miss that!"

Before Nancy could reply, the pair was startled by a slamming door and Craig's voice in the hallway. "John Paul, still have that hard-on?"


	47. Chapter 47

**47) Friday 20 Sept 2013 - A Faggot Gravy**

"Next time you invite anyone home, please let me know in advance." Craig said just as John Paul closed the door behind Nancy. "I thought she'd never leave!"

"Craig, can you blame her? She was lying on the floor laughing. What did you want me to do? Get a shovel and carry her out in it?" John Paul giggled. "Craig, don't try to blame me for this. It could have been anyone. My sisters! My mum! Your mum!"

"Don't even get there!" Craig shivered at the thought, but couldn't help laughing. "It was funny, though!"

"Oh, definitely! Embarrassing, but funny!" John Paul let himself fall down on their living room sofa.

Craig followed him and sat down beside him. Leaning into kiss his partner, he whispered:

"Anyway, we don't have all that long before the taxi comes here. How about getting that hard-on back?"

"Craig, you've got a filthy mind!" John Paul whispered back as he pushed his pelvis towards Craig's thigh. "So, just feel for yourself!"

"So, why didn't you tell me we were going here? I'd have worn my nice suit." John Paul whispered his complaint as the maitre d' at the Simon Radley led them to their table.

"John Paul. It was supposed to be a surprise! It wouldn't have been if I'd told you. Would it?" Craig replied patiently.

"Here you are, gentlemen. This is your table, and Ms Yara here will take care of you tonight. Hope you'll enjoy the evening."

The pair muttered their thanks as they took their seats. Ms Yara handed them their menus and offered them some water in the meantime.

"Yes, a bottle of still water, please." Craig replied, just as he noticed John Paul's eyes grow larger.

When the waitress was out earshot, John Paul whispered with as much force as he could without raising his voice.

"Craig, have you checked their prices? We can't afford this!"

"John Paul, don't worry about it! It's a special treat! Just enjoy it, yeah?"

"Are you sure? I can pretend to have an upset stomach or something! My mum's done it often enough! I'm sure I can imitate it quite convincingly!"

Craig giggled. "No need for that! Just relax, babe!"

"Babe? Since when do you call me 'babe'?" John Paul looked at his partner incredulously.

"What?! Do you have monopoly on the word?" Craig teased him.

"No, of course not, but you just never use that word!"

"Well, maybe it's time then!" Craig changed the subject. "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" The blond looked at him confused.

"What you want to eat! We're in a restaurant, remember!" Craig winked.

"I haven't even looked at the menu, got so shocked at the prices!"

John Paul took the menu and started studying it as Craig did the same thing. A while later, the blond spoke again.

"Are we having starter, or just a main course?"

"Starter, main, dessert, the works!" Craig replied with an assured smile.

"Okay, for starter, I'd like that Crown Prince rabbit with bacon. But I can't decide between the Aberdeenshire beef and the Mallard duck. What about you?"

"I'm taking the Diver scallop for starter and the Herdwick mutton." Craig replied.

"With faggot gravy? And I thought you weren't gay!" John Paul joked.

"Ha! Ha!" Craig's attempt at a fake laughter was ruined by a giggle he couldn't suppress.

"But it does sound good! Maybe I should have that!" John Paul thought out loud.

"Highly appropriate, in my opinion!"

John Paul ignored the joke.

"Or should I stick with beef or the duck." He sighed. "Craig, I don't know. What do you think?"

"I can't decide for you, babe! Yes, again!"

"Okay, I'll take the beef!"

John Paul put the menu down forcefully. A second later it was back in front of his face.

"Or should I have the duck? I'll flip a coin."

He fished a pound coin from his wallet. "Heads is duck, tales beef." He tossed the coin with his thumb and caught it with the palm of his hand as it started descending. He put the coin upside down on the back of his lift hand.

"Heads it is, so duck!" He looked resigned to the fate.

"But since you look so disappointed, I'd suggest you'll have the beef!" Craig offered.

"You're right! I really fancy some meat tonight!"

"God, this gravy is gorgeous! I should have had the mutton!" John Paul sighed as he put his finger back on Craig's plate to get the last drop left. "How delicious! Not that I'm complaining about my food, mind! I just wish we could eat food like this more often!"

"I know! But perhaps it tastes better when it's a special treat, I guess!" Craig grabbed his partner's hand, brought it to his own face and licked the coveted drop of gravy of his finger.

"Oy! I wanted that!" John Paul complained.

"You sure you don't want something better on your finger than a drop of old gravy?" Craig asked gently.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, you went ahead and beat me to it at Hannah's wedding. I was gonna ask you to marry me, but you got there first. Not that I'm complaining, mind! But anyway, I went ahead and took the next step."

"What do you mean, the next step? Did you set the date, or something?" John Paul remained confused.

Craig cleared his throat as he put his right hand in the inside pocket on his jacket. Taking out a burgundy jewelry box, he replied.

"Well, you've already asked the question, but I think I'd better repeat it: 'John Paul McQueen do you still want to marry me?' "  
He opened the box right on cue. Inside was a sparkling gold ring.


	48. Chapter 48

**48) Saturday 21 Sept 2013 – My Precious**

"John Paul, where's my brown leather jacket? Did you unpack it?" Craig shouted from the bedroom.

His partner, sitting at the kitchen table, mug of cooling tea in hand, lost in thought with his gaze stuck, didn't seem to hear the question.

"John Paul, why're you not answering?" Craig's irritated voice seemed to get nearer, but still no response came from the young blond in the kitchen.

"John? … John Paul? … Mate? … Love of my life? … Father of my future children? What's up with you, why're you not answering?" Craig pushed as he approached his fiancé. Noticing the focus of John Paul's attention, he couldn't help giggling as he shock him delicately. "Stop looking at that ring or I'll take it back!"

Suddenly aware of his surroundings, John Paul, smiled as he complained, "You wouldn't dare!" His eyes returned to the ring, which seemed to have an hypnotic effect on him.

"One ring to rule them all…" Craig said in his best Gandalf impression. "I don't get it, I'm wearing one, exactly like it and I can go about my daily business alright. How come you've been like a zombie all morning?" Again there was a lack of response, so Craig again shook his partner gently. "John Paul, my brown leather jacket?"

The touch seemed to clear John Paul's head, at least for a moment. "It's in the closet in the guestroom. I put all the wintery clothes there."

"Thanks! You should finish up here and get ready, if you want to get the wine you were talking about before they close for today. Didn't you say you wanted to take that good Chilean white to Hannah and Gilly's dinner party? _My precious_!" The last two words were said in a mock Gollum voice. "I'll just pop over to mum's for a bit, okay. She wanted my help with something."

Frankie was pacing around the living room, cigarette in hand when Craig entered the flat above the Dog in the Pond. Taken aback by the sight of his mum smoking, as he greeted her, he quietly took off his jacket and put it on a hanger by the front door before dealing with her. Still, that only delayed the inevitable by a few seconds, so he braved it and entered the living room.

"So, mum' what's up? And why're you smoking? You don't smoke!"

"Of course I know that. But I just needed a fag after the phone call I just received," she replied impatiently.

"Okay…" Craig said in an uncertain voice, "so what was that about, if it's okay for me to ask?"

"As if you don't know?" Frankie hissed at him.

"What do you mean? How and what should I know?" Craig asked back.

"Your precious dad, of course," Frankie looked him in the eyes. "He's coming to Hollyoaks, invited by my … or should I say, HIS … children, apparently."

"What?" Craig almost shouted. "When? How? I don't understand…"

"Well, apparently, Steph rang him and told him that all of you had spoken about it and wanted him to come to see you. So, now, he's coming to Hollyoaks, tomorrow!"

"I can't believe this. Steph had no right to call him and tell him that we'd want to see him. I don't!" Craig stated with conviction. "Mum, you got to believe that!"

"How can I believe anything? My own children, betraying my like this! I'd never…" Frankie's voice trailed off.

"Mum, I'm being hundred percent honest. Yes, we had a talk about him, me, Steph and Jake, after dad called Debbie, but I thought we'd all agree that we didn't want to meet him. Steph must have called him back to tell him that, and he's twisted her words!" Craig looked at his mum's cigarette, feeling a strange urge for one himself. "In any case, I'm not gonna see him, even if he's coming tomorrow."

"Oh yes you are, Craig. I won't have him go away, telling everyone around him about his horrible ex-wife banning him from seeing his children!" Hearing her son about to protest, she added, "No, Craig, that's that. You'll all be here at three pm tomorrow, and we'll have a nice Sunday roast. We'll all be at our best behaviour, and show what he's missed all these years, and that's the end of it. Jake will bring Charlie, Steph will bring Tom, and Barry will be here, and Darren and Jack."

"Are you certain that this is the best way to go about this?" Craig asked gently.

"Absolutely. And Johnno's bringing his new wife and children. It's all gonna be perfectly civilised!" The determination seemed to calm Frankie down, and she looked almost gleeful.

"What about John Paul, should I bring him? Dad doesn't know about him, I think."

"By all means! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Frankie smiled sweetly at her youngest son. "Now, where's that shopping list."


	49. Chapter 49

**49) Saturday 21 Sept 2013 – A Mundane Evening**

"I can't believe this is happening!" Craig said for what felt to John Paul like the thousandth time after getting back from his mum's. "My dad! Here in Hollyoaks! Tomorrow! My God, Steph can be so stupid sometimes!"

"Well, you should wait to hear her side of the story." John Paul tried to placate him. "Didn't you just say that he's probably twisted her words so that he decided that she'd invited him back into your lives. And anyway, there's really nothing we can do about it here and now. Let's just get ready to go over to Hannah's and try to enjoy ourselves, ay?"

"Oh, I can't go over to Hannah and Gilly like this, John Paul. I'm in a right state! I'll ruin the entire evening…"

John Paul interrupted him. "You'll ruin it anyway if you don't come! And in any case, you'll just go over it again and again in your head, until you'll be even more confused. If you come along to theirs, there's at least a slight chance that you can forget about this entire mess, at least for a few moments. And you wouldn't want to miss the look on everyone's face when they see this!" John Paul grabbed his partner's hand and simultaneously pointed out both their rings.

"You're right, I guess…" Craig chuckled slightly, but the smile was soon replaced with a grimace. "And did I tell you my mum told me to bring you?"

This was the first thing John Paul heard about that part.

"What? Are you kidding me? Does Fra… your mum really want me to be there tomorrow?" He didn't know whether to be chuffed about being considered a part of the family, or worried that he was being used to cause an upset.

"Yes, I don't know what she's playing at! It's not like it's a big deal, really – not like I'd want to keep you a secret. But I really don't want our relationship to be something that's used as a weapon. Still, I want you to be there with me, so we'll just have to stick to our truth, be totally upfront with him from the moment he meets you – no beating about the bush, or a big revelation, or anything like that. It's just a normal relationship… regular … ordinary."

"Mundane?" the blond teased him.

"Oh, there's nothing mundane about you, John Paul," Craig laughed heartily as he slapped his fiancé lightly on the back of his head. Shaking his head, he continued, "I can't understand how you can always do this?"

"Do what?" John Paul asked in surprise.

"Make me see sense. Here I've been, for, like, what, an hour, stressing and going on and on about this whole Sunday roast tomorrow, and now, all of a sudden, I'm calm! In fact, I'm cool. No, not cool – suave!"

"Suave? Do you even know what that means?" John Paul looked at him incredulously. "My kind Sir, would you like for me to draw your suaveness a bath?" He then asked in a mock posh voice. "You wouldn't want to keep the honourable Mr and Mrs Roach waiting too long for your suave company."

"Oi, stop teasing me, but well, yeah, you can draw me a bath if you'd like to – and join me, if you'd like that…"

"Welcome back! Sorry we're a bit late, Craig took ages getting ready." John Paul stated as he hugged Hannah upon entering her and Gilly's house.

"Oi, John Paul, that's not true. I was ready a long time, while you were still doing your hair." Turning his attention towards the hostess who was about to give him a hug, "can you believe that it takes him twenty-five minutes to make his hair look exactly the same as when he comes out of the shower? Five different products and the result is the same as when he started working on it!" He embraced Hannah. "Welcome back! How was the honeymoon?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. Can't wait to tell you guys all about it! It was so romantic!"

"I bet it was," John Paul chipped in. "No boats, I hope."

Hannah giggled. "Well, no falling out of one, at least. And what is this I see on your fingers, young men! How nice!"

"Nice!" Craig looked at his partner in mock shock. "I spend a fortune on getting us the most beautiful gold engagement rings, and 'nice' is the only thing she can come up with. Come on, we're leaving!" He grabbed John Paul's arm and both of them acted as if they were about to leave immediately.

John Paul then made a gesture to sniff the air, "Or is it roast beef, I smell?" He stopped his partner. "Perhaps we'd better eat before, though – wouldn't want her and Nance to have it all? But we'll leave when we've eaten, alright?"

Craig pretended to take some time to think. "Okay, you've made your point. Dinner it is, but then we're leaving!"

Hannah and Gilly both laughed at this interaction. "Okay, guys, sorry, they are beautiful. So when's the big day? Have you set a date yet?" Hannah inquired.

"Well, we haven't made formal plans yet, but we were thinking sometime in the early new year. That way, we'd have a few months to plan it, but we don't want to wait too long." John Paul answered.

"You're right, guys, the longer you leave it, the longer the guest list seems to get, and the more expensive 'necessities' there will be, you mark my words, young men!" Gilly's offered with a wink. "Not that I'm speaking from experience, mind," he added quickly as he gave his new wife a kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

**50) Sunday 22 Sept 2013 – Truth Be Told**

It was a chaotic scene that met John Paul and Craig when they entered the flat above the Dog around noon on the Sunday. They'd already been warned by both Jack and Darren who'd apparently sought shelter downstairs while Frankie was arranging the party. Jake, Barry and Tom had not been that lucky and were being ordered around by both Frankie and Steph who seemed to be competing for the title of general of the century. The only recruit who seemed to be enjoying the scene was little Charlie, who was trying to help, but mostly just getting in the way of his irritable grandmother.

Seeing his opportunity and seizing it before Jake, Craig swooped up his nephew and asked him to show him his latest toys. Jumping on that bandwagon, John Paul quickly followed the two of them into Craig's old room, where Charlie was now keeping most of his things. Both men felt the daggers in the back of their necks, sent by Jake.

It wasn't long, however, before Barry appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, Craig, but Frankie needs you to run to the shop, she needs a few things, and both me and Jake are busy peeling the potatoes."

Groaning, Craig rose to his feet, complaining to his partner, "I can't believe that woman! She's certain to have bought the entire supermarket yesterday, and now she says she still needs more!"

John Paul looked at him and said, "Craig, you know it's only nerves! Humour her! It'll be over in a bit."

Upon returning from the shop, Craig was quickly shanghaied to set the table. Jake tried to get that task, complaining that he'd already peeled his share, at least 10 pounds of potatoes, but Steph stepped in, remarking, "It's better if Craig does it. He has the flair for stuff like that." And ignoring the look she got from her baby brother, she added, "in fact, he should get John Paul to help him. Barry, go and play with your nephew and tell John Paul to come out here!"

A few hours later the family was finally sat at the dining table. As she was the last person to sit down, Frankie commented on how beautifully decorated it was. Both Craig and John Paul tried to downplay their happiness at this remark.

Opposite the matriarch, down at the other end of the table, her husband was sitting. On Frankie's right hand she had Tom, then Steph, John Paul and Barry, while Jack had his son Darren on his right hand side, followed by Craig, Jake and Charlie. Further two seats were empty on each side of the table, plates in front of them, prepared for Frankie's ex-husband and his new family.

The atmosphere was charged with electricity as food and drink was passed around the table. No one really spoke, apart from asking politely for this and that.

"When did dad say he'd be here?" Craig finally approached the subject on everybody's mind.

"Well, he didn't confirm the exact time," Frankie replied slowly, "but I guessed it would be around now…" her voice trailing off.

"You guessed? You didn't make certain plans?" Jake asked irritably.

"He did say afternoon for Sunday roast, and this was always the time we ate, so I thought we didn't need to specify the time," Frankie replied calmly.

"So they might not even come!" Jake was about to rise to his feet when there was a load knock on the front door.

"That'll be them!" Jack stood up and went to the door.

The rest of the family remained seated , and no one spoke as they listened in on what happened in the hallway.

"Welcome, come on in, you must be Johnno!" They heard Jack say in his Scottish accent. "Everyone's in the kitchen."

A voice familiar to some of them was heard replying, "Thanks mate. You're Jack, right? Nice to meet you! Should I just go on through?"

"Please do!"

A few moments later, Johnno Dean appeared in the doorway. "Hello, everyone."

His former family had risen to their feet, but no one seemed to want to be the first one to break the ice. It was Frankie who finally reacted to greet her ex-husband.

"Johnno, nice to see you! Welcome!" she said as she hugged him shyly. "You look well!"

"And you look as beautiful as ever!" her ex beamed at her.

"Come on, give your dad a hug, everyone!" Frankie encouraged her children.

Their three children obeyed, albeit rather slowly. Craig was the last to do so, and didn't look his father in the eye as he greeted him.

"And this is your grandson, Charlie, Jake's son," Frankie introduced the youngest person at the table, who quickly hid behind his father. "And this is Barry, our foster son." She pointed out the young man still sitting next to Jack's seat.

Barry gave a slight wave, and smiled embarrassedly.

Noticing the handsome young blond man sitting between Barry and Steph, Johnno extracted his hand to greet him. "And you must be Steph's fella? I'm Johnno, her dad! Nice to meet you!"

John Paul rose from the table to shake the hand of his father-in-law-to-be, just as Steph started to refute this. However, she was interrupted by her younger brother, who looked his father in the eye for the first time since he arrived.

"No, dad. This is John Paul. He's my … he's my fiancé! We're getting married."


	51. Chapter 51

**51) ****Sunday 22 Sept 2013 – **A Pushed Luck

John Paul felt like he'd been standing with an outstretched hand for an eternity, ready to shake the hand of his future father-in-law. Johnno Dean, however, seemed frozen on the other side of the dining table, staring at his youngest son. John Paul didn't need to look at his partner to know that Craig was about to rub the back of his neck – or worse, storm out – so he decided to push his luck and walked around the table towards Johnno.

"Mr Dean, pleasure to finally meet you. Craig has told me so much about you." John Paul gave what he thought was his most winning smile, as he tried to keep his focus on Johnno Dean and not notice the fear he couldn't help seeing in Craig's eyes.

Johnno finally seemed to have recovered from his shock as he reacted to John Paul's words, and turned to shake his hand.

"Oh, yes, this is _our_ John Paul," Frankie said lovingly, as she came over to John Paul's side and took him by the arm. "You know, of course it was a bit of a shock when we found out that Craig and him were, you know, … an item, but now, we couldn't be happier!" She beamed at her son's lover. "They're the perfect couple!"

John Paul felt like he had to physically stop himself from turning towards Frankie in shock, but recovered in time to finally shake Johnno's hand.

"Yes, John Paul… uh-hum… nice to meet you… are you from around here?" Johnno managed to say as he limply shook John Paul's hand.

"Well, my family's been living in the village for a few years now, but before we used to live in Chester," John Paul replied politely.

"Yes, we go way back, us and the McQueen's. Myra, his mum's a great mate of mine, and his sister, Mercedes, has been working in the pub for years now." Frankie added, still holding on to the young man's arm. "But what matters the most is that he's made my son the happiest man on earth."

John Paul couldn't believe his ears, but the way Frankie was holding his arm, patting it gently, made him thank that she was, surprisingly enough, expressing her real feelings.

"Well… yes… well… I'm glad to hear it," Johnno said hesitantly. "I just wouldn't have thought..." Turning to his son, he continued, "I just never would have thought you … that you were gay…"

'Oh, not now,' John Paul tried to force his fiancé to read his mind, 'this is not the time, please, Craig!' He looked pleadingly at his partner.

"Well, there you go. Guess you don't know me very well, dad," Craig shrugged his shoulders, not having looked at John Paul since his father turned towards him. "I love John Paul," he said matter-of-factly, "he's a man and I've been in love with him for almost seven years, and I intend to love him till the day I die. I guess that makes me a little gay!"

"Why didn't I know this?" Johnno Dean looked at Craig, and then from him to his other present children. "Jake?... Steph?..."

"Well, it's not like you've been in touch for years," Steph replied.

"Yes, you disappeared from our lives, dad!" Jake added.

"Jake… Steph…," Craig tried to stop his siblings starting the blame game. "Dad, it wasn't up to them to tell you. It's my fault and I'm sorry!" He paused for a second before continuing, "I'm not sorry for being with another man, but for not telling you. I guess I was,… no I _know _I was too scared in the beginning, too embarrassed, too afraid of what you might say… that you would try and stop me… that you might actually succeed in stopping me… that you would manage to make me break it up. I couldn't risk it." He walked over to John Paul and took the arm not held by his mother. "Dad, John Paul is the one that I want to be with, he's my best friend, and he is my lover. I want to have a relationship with you, but that has to include John Paul. If you can't handle that, then so be it! I'll survive. If you need time to digest this, then that's fine, but you must know, that unless you accept John Paul as a part of my life, you will not be a part of it."

"Okay, son, I'll think about it… Jack, I think I need a drink," Johnno turned towards his former wife's husband.

"Of course, whisky?" Jack replied with a question.

"Yes, by all means!" Johnno quickly accepted the offer.

"Oh, the quiche!" Frankie exclaimed, "it must be burning by now!" She ran to the kitchen, not noticing that she hadn't let go off John Paul's arm. He, in turn, managed to not drag Craig into the kitchen with them.

"Oh, John Paul dear, can you hand me the oven gloves in the bottom drawer there?" Frankie ordered as she tried to fan the smoke away from her face after opening the oven.

A minute later they were both standing at the sink.

"Do you think any of this is edible?" she asked.

"I don't think so, and in any case, there's plenty of food on the table. It's not like we're gonna starve." John Paul tried to joke.

"Yes, you're probably right, love," she said in a resigned voice. "Can you bin it? I hate throwing out food."

"Sure!" He took the dish and started emptying it into the bin. "Frankie?..." He hesitated.

"Yes, love," she replied as she closed the oven.

"Did … Did you …" He stuttered, "Did you mean what you just said?... I mean, what you said about me and … about me and Craig?"

"Why, of course I did, John Paul!" She turned towards him. "My dear, do you think I haven't seen what you mean to him?... I meant every word!" Noticing the tears forming in the young man's eyes, she continued, "No need for this now, love, let's go back, ay?" She took his arm, but before pulling him towards the door, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.


	52. Chapter 52

**52) Sunday 22 Sept 2013 – The King's Name-Sakes**

The meal went mostly without incident. All of them tried to be civil as they sat down to eat, but little by little they grew less wary of one another and conversation started, if not flowing, then at least sprinkling. At first it was mostly Steph who spoke, but then the rest of the family, even Darren and Jack, began replying and commenting. Tom, Barry and John Paul, however, ate their lunch quietly. When it was obvious that everyone had finished eating, Frankie finally asked the question on everyone's lips.

"So Johnno, why are you here, and why didn't you bring the rest of your family," emphasising the word _your._

Johnno blushed as he felt everyone looking at him with curious eyes.

"Well, you know … it's been such a long time … and I felt like it was time to get back in touch with my kids … and see what they were up to … and as for Michelle and the boys, she thought it would be better for me to come here first by myself."

"The boys?" All his children asked in unison. "Do you have more than one?"

"Yes, didn't you know? I wrote to Craig about Aaron in his birthday card … Didn't you get it?" He turned to the son in question.

"What birthday card? I haven't had a birthday card from you in years … not since my eighteenth." Craig argued.

"That was it. Didn't you read it?" Johnno interrogated his son.

"Well," Craig smiled in embarrassment, "no, I guess I didn't."

"Well, don't worry, water under the bridge," his father said as he tried to put on a brave face. "In any case, I wrote to you about Aaron. He was born a week before your birthday. And then little Elvis came along last month. It's his christening in three weeks' time and I'd … we'd like for you guys to be there." He looked expectantly at his three children.

Craig was the first to speak. "Uhm, well, yeah, why not … I guess …"

"What?" Jake sputtered. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I mean," Craig hesitated, "I'd kind of like to see my brothers … I mean … it's not like it's their fault what dad did … how old's Presley now? What six? Seven?"

"Presley's eight … nine in January," Johnno replied proudly, "and Aaron just turned seven in July." He paused for a second. "So, what do you think? Will you come over for the christening?"

"I'll come," Steph replied quickly. "And I'll bring Tom." Noticing a groan from the table, she turned to her foster son, "Yes, you will come with me!"

"And we'll come as well. Right, John Paul?" Craig turned towards his partner who'd busied himself clearing the table.

"Yeah … sure," he replied uncertainly.

"Oh … yes … of course," Johnno commented hesitantly before turning towards his eldest son. "So, what do you say, Jake? Will you join them? And please bring Charlie! I'd love for him to get to know the boys."

Jake looked at his siblings who both gave him encouraging looks. "Oh, okay … alright … I guess so."

"Then that's settled," Frankie clapped her hands in what looked like fake joy. "So where exactly are they supposed to go? And more to the point, will they be staying with you?" Seeing the confused expression on her former husband's face she explained, "What I mean, Johnno Dean, is where do you live, and is there a cheap hotel or a B and B nearby?"

"Right, I'll book you a B and B, okay? There's one very near our flat. And, yeah, it's in Leicester."

"So, that went better than expected!" Craig sighed as he put the pints on the table. John Paul and he had gone downstairs to the Dog after Johnno'd left. "Here you go, babe!" He said in an affected tone of voice.

"I guess … and Craig, you don't know how proud I am of you! Cheers!" He raised his glass to his partner who'd sat down. "Six years ago…" he winked at him wickedly.

"I know … and 'Cheers!' … I can't believe I did that!" Craig smiled as he raised his glass back.

"What is it you can't believe?" a curious voice asked from behind them as they both took a drink. They both turned towards a smiling Katy Fox.

"Well, Craig here just came out to his dad! And he introduced me as his partner!" John Paul replied proudly. Craig just sat there smiling at his partner's joy.

"Wow …" Katy said uncertainly, "it is a 'Wow!' isn't it?"

"It sure is!" This time it was Craig who replied. "If you'd asked me yesterday, I'd never have believed that it would be so easy to tell him the truth." He took another sip of his drink. "In fact, it didn't even cross my mind to try and lie to him!" He rose to his feed. "You want a drink? I'll get it."

"Oh, since you insist," she smiled, "I'll have a G and T, if that's alright?"

"One gin and tonic coming up!" Craig replied as he walked to the bar.

"And Mr McQueen, what is that I see on your finger?" Katy asked as she took a seat at the table. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Well, I guess you'd recognise an engagement ring. You are, after all, in the wedding business." John Paul replied smugly.

"Eeeh," Katy shrieked. "How marvellous! So when's the big day?"

"Well, sometime in the New Year. We haven't set the date yet." John Paul replied.

"Please, pretty, please, can I…?" Katy looked at her old friend expectantly but didn't finish her question.

"Can you what?" John Paul asked back with a confused expression.

Katy looked at him incredulously, "Plan your wedding, of course!" she replied before repeating her question, "Can I? I'll give you a good discount!"

"I guess … we should ask Craig…" He replied hesitantly.

"Ask me what?" the man in question asked as he approached the table, Katy's drink in hand.

"Whether I can plan your wedding?" Noticing the confused look on Craig's face, she explained, "I noticed the ring on his finger and got it out of him."

"Not like that would have been difficult," Craig commented as he handed her the drink. "And the answer is, 'Sure!' Cheers! It'll safe us a lot of bother. But we haven't even set the date yet, and don't know whether the registry's office has any availability. In fact, we don't even know the full details about the paper work, and things."

"Leave it to me!" Katy replied confidently. "I'll take care of all of it! Cheers! To Craig Dean and John Paul McQueen! … To Mr and Mr … McDean!" she joked as she raised her glass.


	53. Chapter 53

**53) Monday 23 Sept 2013 – Blond Ambition I**

"God, I hate Monday mornings!" John Paul grunted as his alarm went off at 7 am. "Why did I choose to have an office job, Craig? Why didn't I just stick with deejaying?" He hid his face under his pillow as if that would postpone the inevitable.

His partner had already sat up at the sound of the alarm clock but rolled over to give him a big hug.

"Because it would mean that we'd never really see each other, that you'd be coming home a couple of hours before I'd have to wake up – and I'm talking about the good nights! The bad nights would mean you were still working when I actually went for lunch! Do you remember that time you were offered that Vauxhall gig in London?"

John Paul removed the pillow and put it back under his head.

"God that would have been awful – starting at 5 am and playing until 11 am Sunday morning – and again Monday morning. You're right, I guess this actually beats it!"

He turned towards Craig and returned the embrace, cuddling up to him.

"Still, wouldn't mind sleeping for a bit longer." John Paul kissed his fiancé on the lips and felt the moist and warm softness turn quickly into an aggressive response.

"… But the job awaits," he muttered when he finally pushed free from Craig's oral exploration. "And so does yours, I guess!"

"So what do you think of it so far?"

It was 12.30 pm and John Paul turned to see Albert behind him. Albert Young had been one of the people who'd interviewed him for the job and they'd had a long talk at the work party the previous Thursday, but he hadn't met him when he'd turned up at 9 am on his first day as official staff member at Add-On, advertising agency.

"Yeah, fine Albert, just trying to find out what I'm actually supposed to be doing. Started out with sitting in on an hour-long pitch meeting with Julie and Darko – he's the rapper you mentioned, right? – about some new mobile phone that they want to market differently here than in London."

He paused for a moment before leaning in and whispering, "But I'm not really sure about what I'm supposed to be doing. I know I have to learn, but I have so many questions, and every time I ask one, I just think of five new ones! And now I've been sat here for over two hours freaking out, wondering if they want me to choose the appropriate music!"

Albert laughed. "John Paul, don't worry, I felt just like you when I started. With my background, I thought they'd only want me to decide what clothes everyone would be wearing in the ads! But I quickly learned otherwise, everyone values everyone else's input and ideas! Don't shy away from speaking your mind, or even if you're uncertain about anything, or if you have a vague idea. It's incredible how two or three minds work better than one at finding the solution to a problem, or at making a good idea great! Just remember, you were given the job for a reason, and it's not just those blue eyes!"

Albert winked at John Paul, who couldn't help blushing as he smiled shyly.

"Thanks Albert, it's just so new to me, sitting at a desk, in an office, with everyone else's phone ringing, and I'm kind of just chewing my pencil and checking Facebook – and refraining from tweeting about wanting to escape the second meeting I'm having with Julie and Darko at 2 pm where they asked me to present some ideas for this mobile campaign! And I don't have any!"

Albert smiled at his new colleague, as he pulled him to his feet.

"Okay, mate, join me for lunch and we'll chat about this! I'm certain you actually have a few ideas, but are just scared to share them with 'strangers'."


	54. Chapter 54

**54) Monday 23 Sept 2013 – Blond Ambition II**

"You know, it's been a bit weird as you can imagine. It's not like I've ever worked in an office before, let alone an ad agency. It's totally different from everything I've ever experienced before. Kind of slow-paced, but still stressed, in a weird way, if you know what I mean… well, I guess you must know, working in one yourself."

John Paul laughed at his own realisation, allowing his partner to get a word in edgewise.

"I know, John Paul, it takes some getting used to, but if anyone can function in the hustle and bustle of an office, it's you! After all, you've survived your mum and sisters!"

"Hey, don't mock them. They're…" John Paul didn't get further before succumbing to join Craig's laughter.

A few moments later, he finally collected himself.

"Okay, Craig, I'm supposed to be having lunch with Albert, and I've left him alone for far too long! It's not polite on the first day."

They quickly said their goodbyes and decided on meeting for a drink after work.

"Sorry Albert, got a bit carried away talking to Craig." John Paul said as he returned to their table outside the restaurant they'd chosen for their lunch break.

"Craig? I gather he's the partner you spoke off at the interview. Or am I mistaken?" Albert asked in a somewhat uncertain tone.

"No, you're right. He's my partner."

"Okay, that's what I thought." Albert hesitated before continuing. "So, if I may ask, how long have you been together?"

John Paul took a final bite of his sandwich before pushing his plate away.

"Well, that's a tough question. This time around we've been together for almost exactly five years!"

Albert looked at him with a knowing, yet surprised look.

"This time around? That sounds intriguing!"

John Paul winked at him. "Well, I'm not going to go into details on my first day at work… It's a bit complicated!"

"I'm sure! Looking forward to hearing all about it!" Albert laughed winking back. "So you wanna have drink after work?"

"What, you think I'll spill the beans just like that?" John Paul chuckled.

"Well, no, but it's a tradition that we take the newbie out for a few drinks on their first day. I know it's not really healthy, and we usually surpass our seven units a week in one day, but it really works wonders for our ability to work together as a group."

"I can just imagine!" John Paul rose to his feet. "But I do think we should head back, or I'll be late for my second meeting at the job, and I don't wanna lose the job because of a late lunch on my first day!"

Albert Young followed John Paul back to the office. As they walked through the door, John Paul felt the need to speak.

"Albert, thanks for lunch! It was great talking to you about what I was thinking about everything, especially this new campaign. You know, it can be so difficult to discern between speaking one's mind in a critical manner and bad-mouthing people! In any case, I think I can say something about what I'd like to do now!"


	55. Chapter 55

**55) Monday 23 Sept 2013 – Blond Ambition III**

Julie Montgomery rose to her feet, glass in hand and tried to out-shout the volume of the pub's sound system.

"Okay, quiet everyone! I'd like to welcome … formally … I know we all met him on Thursday, but then he wasn't really one of us! … Mr John Paul McQueen to Add-On."

Everyone raised their glasses, as she continued, "We're all ever so excited to have him in our midst, especially me and Darko who had the pleasure to work with him today, on his first day. I only wish I'd had the number and quality of ideas he's had on this first day, when I started here. And in particular after having Albert doing his interview, he must have thought he was about to challenge Mount Everest!"

She paused while her colleagues laughed. "That's at least what I thought a year ago, after my interview! … Not to say that this is an easy job, like finding colourful underwear on Oxford Street in London …" She nodded towards Jewel, a young black woman sitting next to her, whom John Paul had seen on the previous Thursday, but had just now been introduced to.

"What I'm trying to say, is, welcome to our company, John Paul … that's what he told us to call him, not Jaypee or John or Johnny… so John Paul, it is ... We welcome you to our group of friends and colleagues! Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glasses again to welcome their newest member.

A few drinks later, the group was sitting in two parts. In one corner, around John Paul, were Julie, Albert, Jewel and Lennie, while Darko had been joined by the other male colleagues at the next table.

Lennie and Julie were well into their second joint bottle of white wine, and John Paul was still enjoying his second Guinness, while Albert was diving into his fourth pint of Kroenenbourg. Jewel, however, still had her first Gin and Tonic in hand.

It was Lennie who spoke. "So John Paul. We all know you're gay and that you've had the same partner for years. But I'm certain…" she looked quickly at Albert, "that things are not just that simple… Am I right?"

Before John Paul could comment, Jewel hurried to add: "And she's just asking out of professional interest – nothing else behind the question!"

John Paul couldn't help laughing. "Well, I kind of promised Albert here the full story when we were drunk, so I guess, I have to ask for a few pints more…" He paused. "Well, some people in this area might know my story with Craig, so I might as well give you my account of things, rather than you hearing weird gossip."

A few moments later John Paul continued, "God, I hadn't reckoned on telling anyone at work… at least not this early, but here goes. We, me and Craig, have been together for five years now, but we'd had a short-lived relationship before, which ended a year before…"

"So, do you think you made the right decision?"

John Paul put his drink back on the table as he looked confused at the person sitting next to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you regret not going for the single life after Kieron's death?"

"What do you mean? How do you know his name? I didn't mention it?" John Paul looked up at the only other person remaining at the table. The rest of the people were either in the toilet or getting a new round of drinks in.

"Didn't you? Well, I was in church that day, when your mum stormed in and accused him of sleeping with her son, and when I heard your name, I put two and two together. So, it was you, right?"

"Yes, it was me." John Paul looked down at the table, sighing. "And I'm not proud of it. My relationship with him is the one thing that I regret from all of this. Not because he wasn't kind and loving, and not really because he left the Church for me, but because it was all for the wrong reasons. I was never really his… and he lost everything because of it, because of me!"

"Yes, even his life, I gather!" The person said coldly, before turning their attention towards the young dark man approaching their table. "So who is this handsome fellow?" They then asked in a delightful voice. "Might that be your Craig, John Paul? You were telling the truth, my dear, he is lush!"


	56. Chapter 56

**56) Meeting and meetings**

'Voilá! Bon appetit!'

Craig put a plate full of home-cooked English in front of his partner who was still yawning although the shower had refreshed him a great deal.

'Thanks mate.'

John Paul took his cutlery and prepared to dig in, not noticing the raised eyebrow in front of him.

'God, this is good!' He muttered after the first fork-full. 'Just what I needed after last night!'

'I know,' Craig chuckled, 'and you were the one of the least drunk ones! I wonder if many will be in on time… Good group of people, though, I had a blast.'

'I could see that! And you sure caught up with us!' John Paul looked knowingly at his partner, finally noticing that he was already fully dressed for work. Slightly frowning, he asked, 'What's that? Why you're already dressed?'

'Oh, didn't I tell you? I have an important meeting with Nev and Suzanne at half past. We wanted to meet before anyone else came to the office.' Craig touched all his pockets, checking if he had his wallet, keys and mobile with him. Realising that the keys were not there he looked around the kitchen.

'Okay, I was gonna talk to you about something that happened…' John Paul started, but was interrupted.

'Can it wait until this evening? I can't find my keys.' Craig searched irritably everywhere in the kitchen, lifting papers and porcelain and opening cupboards and drawers. 'Where have I put them?'

'Have you checked the jacket you were wearing last night?' John Paul replied calmly. 'You usually put them back in your pocket after you open the door.'

'Of course I've checked it, I've already got my wallet from there.'

'You sure? Can you please check once again before you get all worked up.' Craig's partner remained calm as he continued to eat his breakfast.

'Of course I'm sure!' Craig huffed as he stormed out of the kitchen. A short while later he looked guiltily through the doorway, before lifting his arm and shaking the key-ring in his hand. 'Sorry.'

John Paul decided not to gloat. 'So do you have five minutes before you need to go? Something really stra…'

Again he was cut short. 'Sorry, John, can it wait? I really have to go…' Craig apologised expectantly.

John Paul hesitated for a short moment before replying, 'Yeah, of course, don't worry about it. Talk to you …'

Craig was already gone before he finished the sentence.

***

Later that same Tuesday, after a three-hour long brainstorming session with Darko and Julie, John Paul was onhis own, heading out of the building to find some lunch when he heard the voice of one of his colleagues behind him.

'John Paul!'

Turning defensively to face the owner of that voice, he chose to remain quiet.

'Hi, good to see you again! I had such a great time last night? Didn't you?' They asked with a smile on their face. 'I can't wait to go out with all of you again! And your Craig? He's such a sweetie! I should have you over for dinner soon.'

Ignoring the incredulous expression on John Paul's face, they continued, 'So, you're going to lunch.' It wasn't a question. 'I'll join you. We have so much to talk about.'

'What about…' John Paul hesitated for a second. 'Sorry, but what about last night? What you said? You know about Kie…' He was interrupted for yet another time that day.

'Oh, don't worry about that! Forget about it! It's water under the bridge!' His colleague smiled winningly as they directed him towards the exit. 'What do you fancy? It's on me!'

***

Just after 4 pm John Paul's mobile rang for the first time that day. He'd just finished another long meeting with Darko and Julie and was feeling completely drained. Still, they seemed to be getting somewhere with their project, and had decided to send their ideas on to the second team that would continue the work before the whole group would take it up at a meeting. Looking at his phone he saw Craig's smiling face.

'Hi Craig.'

'Hey. What's up?'

'Nothing much. Just dead-tired after six hours of meetings. You? John Paul replied.

'Same here, kind of. Been in meetings all day. Finally over, though, everything sorted and I'm free to go! Until tomorrow, that is. It's a slave's life!' Craig faked a complaining tone in his voice.

'Tell that to Kunta Kinte!' John Paul commented drily.

'Who?' Craig replied in a confused voice.

'No-one important.' John Paul giggled. 'So you're free now?'

'Yeah. You?'

'In a bit, I guess. We've finished the meetings. I just have to check my email and stuff. Should be out in half an hour, I guess.'

'Okay. You fancy meeting up in the park? Our place, you know, where we went, you know? The weather's nice!' Craig asked.

'Sure. I'll get there when I'm done. See you soon!' John Paul smiled as he hung up.

***

Forty-five minutes the two of them were lying next to one another on the grass in the park. Craig had bought a cheap blanket on his way, and they'd both taken off their jackets before lying down. Sitting up half-ways before turning to put his head on John Paul's chest, Craig spoke:

'So, you wanted to tell me something this morning and I just ran off. Sorry about that. What was it?'

'Yeah, that! I guess it was nothing. One of my colleagues just said something strange and it worried me. We spoke today, and it's nothing really. Just a misunderstanding, I guess.' John Paul replied.

'Sure?' Craig turned his head so he could look into one of his partner's eyes.

'Sure.' John Paul replied.


	57. Chapter 57

**57) Tea and Chat**

'I'm getting so fed up with this! Just getting bigger and bigger, I can hardly move around the house, and can you see my ankles? They're like on an elephant! I'll be growing a trunk if this continues.' Michaela complained from the sofa where she was sat. 'And there's two months left until she arrives!'

'You know it's a girl?' John Paul asked his little sister as he returned from the kitchen, two mugs of tea in his hands.

'No, I didn't want to find out, but I just think it is – there's hardly any bloke in our family, and the one that is …' she winked at her brother, who giggled as he sat down on the chair next to the sofa.

'Ay, cheeky! But you're probably right! What you gonna call her then?' John Paul handed his sister her mug.

'Don't know. Have some names in mind, but I guess I'll know once I see her.' She blew on her mug before taking a sip. 'But it won't be Emma or Emily or any of those names that all girls are getting these days,' she stated with irritation. 'No, it's gonna be classy. Something like Gabriella or Alexandra or Diana.'

'Well, I think Emily's a nice enough name, but okay, as long as it's not Gaga or Rihanna or some other famous person's name!' John Paul chuckled. 'Did I tell you that Craig's little brothers are all named after Elvis?'

'What, they're all called the same?' Michaela looked at her brother incredulously.

'No, silly, they all have different names, but all of them are "The King's" names,' John Paul's voice deepened as he did quotation marks with his fingers. 'They're called Elvis, Aaron and Presley. You couldn't make it up! Promise me you won't do anything as tacky as that!'

'I do,' his sister sighed, 'I still like Rihanna, though! Might go for that. Rihanna Alexandra Hermione McQueen. How does that sound?'

'Hermione? As in Harry Potter?' It was John Paul's turn to be incredulous.

'No, as in Saint Hermione, a Christian martyr from years ago. Mum made me promise to use that name, she'd gone through the list of saints and said it was time for a name starting with an H. And we agreed on that, she wanted me to choose Hedwig or Heliconis, but I think she was joking. Imagine my baby girl sharing a name with Harry Potter's owl!'

John Paul choked on his tea laughing, and his sister soon joined him.

'So what do you fancy doing?' He asked her a few moments later.

'This!' Michaela smiled at her only brother. 'Just sitting here, chatting, having a laugh. I miss that.'

'Me too,' he returned her smile. 'Sounds good to me, saves a bit of money as well! We've spent so much money since we've been back. There's always something going on that costs money! Can't wait to get the first salary. Good job both of us saved up some money in Dublin or we'd be in deep shit.'

'Yeah, I know. That's one good thing about being cooped up in here – I hardly ever spend any money. Not that I have any to spend anyway, but mum takes care of all the food and everyone's been helpful with finding old baby clothes. Amy's been amazing with her kids' old things. I don't know how I could do it without her.'

'Speaking of Amy Barnes, have you spoken with her dad again? Has he come to terms with the fact that he's about to become a dad?' John Paul asked his sister.

'No! I can't deal with him again! Not yet.' Michaela sighed.

'But he'd surely help you, I mean financially and stuff. I mean he has responsibilities, you know.'

'I know, but I won't accept it. I've made up my mind. Let's talk about something else!' the young pregnant woman pleaded. 'Tell me about your new job. Any cute guys?'


	58. Chapter 58

**58) Shop Talk**

Craig closed the door to the meeting room and walked towards the table in the middle where his stepbrother and his boss sat talking. Next to Neville, his lawyer was sitting, but he seemed to be preoccupied with his papers. Craig cleared his throat and waited for the two men to stop talking.

'Well, I know we all know each other quite well, but I do think we should treat the matter professionally. I think it would be best if Neville and I first present our own basic ideas for the place, and then you Darren would be given a chance to lay out your own plans and ideas, as well as comment on what you think would and wouldn't work. After all you have the longest experience in running a pub, and although the club is obviously not exactly the same type of business, you would definitely have some clear perspectives on the matter. Neville, if you'd like to begin?'

'Yes, you're right, Craig, let's use our time well. Well, for one thing, Darren, the particulars of this discussion are confidential for now. For one thing, the deal with Ms Fox hasn't been signed, although we've reached an agreement, so there's still the possibility that she'll change her mind, however small, so any offer that might come informally on the table from our part would be conditional. Just so that's clear. Also, before the deal with Ms Fox has been signed, the particulars about her continued involvement in the business are not clear. Just so everything's out in the open, she has expressed an opinion that we should advertise the position, if she remains a part of the business, and of course, we'd agree to that, but this meeting should give you some ideas as to what you should aim for in an application, should it come to it. We wouldn't want Ms Fox to find out we went behind her back with this meeting, so I hope you can keep quiet about it.'

Darren nodded, but remained quiet.

'Furthermore, if an offer comes on the table during our talks, it will not be formal before it's in written form. Gerry, my lawyer here will take care of all the particulars.'

The lawyer looked up from his papers for the first time and gave an affirmative nod, as he fished one sheet of paper from his pile, and handed it to Darren.

'Yes, in fact I do have a statement, that I'd like for you to sign to confirm what Neville's been saying, Mr Osbourne. Just so all of this is clear.'

'No worries, mate! Can I borrow your pen?' Darren stretched out his hand in the lawyer's direction.

'Please read the statement carefully before signing, Mr Osbourne,' the lawyer offered as he handed him the pen.

Darren quickly scanned the document before signing. 'There, all done!' He said handing it back to the lawyer.

'Good! Thank you for that!' Neville smiled at the scruffy-haired young man opposite him. 'Now the embarrassing part is over, we can go to the fun part. As you know, the club hasn't been doing well since Warren's death. We all know how that Valentine girl almost ruined it completely, but at the same time, it's still there and the punters are still turning up, so it must have its charm. What I want to do is revive the atmosphere it had when Max Cunningham was running it, before it got the bad reputation. You both know my wife. She's told me repeatedly about cases from the hospital, from drug use connected to the club, and although I know it's near impossible to run a drug-free nightclub at this time and age, I'd like to give it a good try. In any case, I will not accept any blind eye turned towards dealing or using. Apart from that I just want it to be a place where people will come to have a good time and where they will spend their money on whatever my company actually is selling at the bar!'

He turned his focus towards Craig, who knew it was his time to take over.

'Exactly, as Neville has said, the books are a total mess and although it's not our intention to let all the current staff go, we really need to investigate where source of the problem – leakage, if you will – is to be found. Far too much seems to disappear, either stock or money, or both, of course, somewhere on the way from the van to the bank, and it would be your responsibility to stop that, Darren. You'd obviously get all the support you'd need from us, me personally as well as the company itself. In fact, our financial department would deal with the books in cooperation with you. They'd lay out a proper book-keeping system, where warning bells would indicate where any continuing problem remained after we take over the business.'

He looked at his stepbrother, who nodded in understanding.

'Another thing both Neville and I and Ms Fox agree on, is that we'd like to make the club more inclusive. That is, we'd like for it to cater for a more varied clientele. I won't go into details about in which way, but would urge you to give it a good thought and be able to present a strong business plan for two or three group you'd like to target especially, where you state the reasons for choosing those particular groups and explain in detail how you would go about it. So Darren, anything you'd like to say?'

Darren nodded once again before speaking.

'I find this very exciting, and yes, I understand that nothing's formalised yet,' he smiled and winked at Neville, who chuckled back, 'but I do believe that there's loads we can do to rebuild the Loft. And I think I'm the man you're looking for. What that club needs, on-two-and-three, is paying customers – people who buy a few drinks from the bar. It's that simple, really. The drug culture kills most clubs unless the owners are in on the dealing, so what we do need is a different type of music. My experience from the pub tells me that sing-a-long type of happy-go-lucky pop music sells more booze than introspective dance music. People interact with each other, get thirsty from singing and dancing, and come to the bar. It may not be cool, but it works. So that's the route where I'd take the place. I have to investigate this matter properly, as I don't want to mislead you. Another thing, it might look nice and cozy with the sofas and the glass tables, but sitting-down, people drink slower, so you should try and make most people stand, drink in hand, rather than have them sat down at a table. That way, the bar gets busier! Also, …'

Craig leaned back in his chair and listened to his stepbrother getting more enthusiastic as he spoke. It was clear that he'd sold him to Neville. Now he only had to convince Katy to agree to him as their new manager. And he had just the idea, how he should go about it.


End file.
